Máquina de One Shot
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: Es tal y como dice su nombre porque sera una máquina pero solo de mi pareja favorita que es Atobe - Riuzaky... espero les guste
1. Piscina

**N/A**

**He decidido hacer esta pequeña Máquina de One shot por que el muñequito que aparece en la imagen me llego hoy a las 11:30 de la noche como un regalo de mi hermano que se encuentra en Japón de luna de miel he de decir que le agradezco por regalarme a Atobe.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Ore-sama sería el personaje principal.

* * *

**Piscina**

Respiro por doceava vez tenía que controlarse es que esa niña lo estaba volviendo loco ella tenía 15 años apenas en cambio él tenía 18 años comparada con ore-sama ella era una niña y él bueno podía decirse que era un hombre y sus hormonas estaban desatas en total extremo, sin embargo la había invitado a su piscina porque quería pasar tiempo con ella ya que la había estado evitando un poco porque no deseaba hacerle daño con sus instintos de hombre por miedo a que ella se alejara de él o peor aún que lo dejara no por supuesto que no deseaba eso por esa sencilla razón la había apartado un poco excusandose con cosas como que se juntaría con sus antiguos compañeros pero sobre todo con Ryou por Dios si él no era su mejor amigo pero al menos siempre lo cubría aunque la última vez que lo había usado como excusa lo miro con una sonrisa que desprendía furia y lo comprobo cuando le grito _"¡Habla de esto con ella Atobe que me tienes harto!" _así que en pocas palabras tenía que hablar con ella no le quedaba de otra y es como le iba explicar que el quería dar el siguiente paso en su relación sin recibir una bofetada o el fatidico rompimiento no el gran ore-sama no la haría sufrir sin embargo decidio invitarla a su piscina hoy domingo con sus empleados fuera de su casa para hablar sobre sus hormonas con su novia Sakuno.

La observo con un pescador de color café claro además de una blusa strapless de color blanco que se ceñía en su busto se veía hermosa con su cabello suelto y ondulado no es que hubiera dejado de lado sus trenzas sino que simplemente lo hacía porque a él le gustaba observar su cabello suelto por eso la amaba porque aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea trataba de hacerlo feliz esa niña lo estaba matando con sus encantos es por eso que no podía contenerse cuando se trataba de ella, se acerco un poco y la beso en la mejilla para dejarla pasar primero - ¿A-Atobe-san? - la miro esperando a que hablara y no logro evitar el sonreir cuando lo llamo así la verdad es que no le molestaba pero si era un poquito estresante que lo siguiera llamando así cuando eran novios incluso había escuchado a Oshitari decirle _"Debería llamarte por tu nombre así cualquiera va a querer quitartela"_ como odiaba cuando su amigo tenía razón - ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto observando que ella apretaba un poco sus puños para negar con la cabeza entonces la condujo a la piscina que se encontraba fuera de su casa, detuvo sus pasos al ver que ella miraba la gran piscina y contemplaba su agua que era demasiado clara - Puedes cambiarte en ese cuarto yo hare lo mismo - la dejo ahí para caminar mientras la escuchaba cerrar la puerta del resinto que le había indicado.

Salio con una bermuda esperando por ella así que tomo asiento en la silla y respiro para llevarse las manos al puente de la nariz estaba demasiado nervioso entonces alguien se detuvo frente a él y la observo se veía hermosa el bikini se adaptaba a sus formas noto su enorme sonrojo, el bikini consistía en que la parte superior se ceñía demasiado en su busto era de color blanco además la parte inferior dejaba al descubierto sus hermosas piernas bien torneadas por el tenis que practicaba esa niña quería volverlo loco, se mordio un poco el labio para apoyar su mano derecha sobre su mejilla observandola y entonces la vio morderse el labio - ¿Qué planeas usando eso? - no quería sonar molesto pero quiza si lo estaba porque ella no era de vestir así y le molestaba un poco - N-Nada - contesto esta mientras caminaba a la piscina para quitarse las sandalias y adentrarse en esta mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro al sentir el agua levemente tibia pues así era su temperatura, se levanto de su asiento y camino donde ella para quitarse las sandalias y meterse con ella entonces la vio medio nadando así que la detuvo al colocar sus manos en la cintura de ella deteniendo cualquier moviemiento de ella.

- ¿A-Atobe-san? - maldita sea odiaba que lo llamara así ¡era su novia! no se contuvo y la beso fieramente era momento de demostrarle que el gran ore-sama no se contenía pensaba hablar de ello con ella pero al diablo se lo iba a demostrar, poco a poco la fue acorrandola en el borde inferior de la piscina mientras besaba su cuello dejando su marca, escucho su gemido y la impulso un poco para que ella afianzara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura ese simple contacto mando la cordura al diablo se acerco un poco más y devoro sus labios de nueva cuenta mientras empujaba un poco entonces la sintio temblar y se detuvo no, no quería que se alejara de él, se despeino un poco el cabello maldita sea estaba siendo un imbécil - Lo siento - dio media vuela pero la mano de ella se afianzo a su brazo deteniendo su huída - Pense que no me quería más por eso use este bikini - abrio los ojos ante tanl respuesta sobre todo al ver que no se sonrojaba entonces la abrazo recargando su mentón en el hueco de su cuello - Ore-sama te reclamo suya desde que te vio no pienses que no te quiro es solo que mis hormonas estan locas - escucho una suave risa de ella que tomo su rostro entre sus manos - Hazlo - busco en su mirada un resquicio de duda pero no lo encontro entonces la beso.

Como pudo la saco de la piscina para dejarla sobre el piso de mármol y devorar su cuello mientras escuchaba sus gemidos, esa niña era suya en cuerpo y estaba nervioso mentiría si decía que no, definitivamente la invitaría más seguido a su piscina y se encargaría de que sus empleados no estuvieran porque deseaba pasar todo el tiempo solo con ella y con nadie más, quito la parte superior de su bikini y ataco a sus pechos perdiendose en ellos, amaba a Sakuno por muchas cosas pero la principal sería porque con ella era él pequeño niño que una vez fue antes de descubrir el verdadero tenis en Inglaterra, con ella podía ser solo él, se quito la bermuda mientras ella se sonroja le encantaba eso de ella y ahora le agradecía a Echizen por no haberle hecho caso a su debido tiempo, entro en ella cuidando el no lastimarla y Dioses era una sensación tan cálida estar dentro de ella que tuvo que calmarse para no empezar con las embestidas como un loco, limpio las lágrimas y murmuro - Te amo - ella lloro aún más pero no eran lágrimas de dolor eran de amor, empezo con las embestidas disfrutando de sus gemidos, la amaba no había duda de ello.

Termino depositando su semilla en ella y dejo caer su peso tratando de calmar su respiración mientras sentía que ella le acariciaba el cabello suavemente - Te amo - ella se lo había dicho tantas veces pero él tenía miedo sin embargo ya no lo tendría más porque ahora era su mujer y pobre de aquel que la mirara con ojos - Te invitare más seguido a la piscina - ella se sonrojo mientras se cubria con las manos el rostro y entonces solto su típica carcajada es que solto cuando jugo contra Echizen, si definitivamente la invitaría seguido a su piscina.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado este pequeño one shot.**

**Y he de decir que esta máquina va dedicada a las fans del Atobe - Riuzaky porque seran solo capítulos de ellos.**

**Planeo hacer muchos de eso si estoy segura.**

**Agradezco por los reviews de las fans de esta pareja que han escrito en mis otras historias.**


	2. Fiesta

**N/A**

**Aquí viene otro one shot de mi pareja favorita de Prince Of Tennis.**

* * *

**Cabe destacar que seran one shot independientes.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Atobe no se habría cortado su hermoso cabello ante Ryoma pero aún así se veía hermoso.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Odiaba las fiestas y sobre todo si era una boda pero entonces la vio era un ángel, una deidad, una idea cruzo por su mente esa niña sería de ore-sama costara lo que costara... si definitivamnete amaba la fiesta de su tío 

* * *

**Fiesta**

Se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas de la concurrencia no deseaba que alguien le preguntara cosas porque simplemente y sencillamente quería irse de ahí cuanto antes pero no podría ser porque era la fiesta de su tío y no solo eso era su boda, se recargo con los codos sobre la mesa observando a los invitados que eran gente acaudalada como lo era él sin embargo lo gracioso de la situación es que su ahora esposa era de clase media sonrió levemente al recordar esa discusión con su padre quien se negaba rotundamente a aceptar a esa mujer como parte de la familia pero había terminado haciendolo solo por su hermano, suspiro de nueva cuenta cuando observo que las chicas de su edad se le quedaban viendo como cazadoras por Dios ninguna lograria quedarse con él porque no le gustaban las personas superficiales bien no negaría que él era un poco pero es que en una chica la verdad no se veía muy bien esa actitud porque las hacía ver despreciables.

Una chica caminaba a donde él entonces volteo la vista a la izquierda y se encontro con un ángel que platicaba con la novia abrio los ojos asombrado ante esa deidad porque era hermosa, era una niña bueno al menos desprendía esa aura su cabello cobrizo la hacía lucir hermosa el vestido que tenía que era strapless y le llegaba debajo de las rodillas este era de color blanco además de traer unos zapatos sin tacón del mismo color con un leve lazo rosa, su cabello estaba ondulado y suelto este le llegaba a la cintura por lo que traía una diadema blanca con una pequeña rosa del lado derecho, sonrió para levantarse pero entonces se detuvo ¿qué estaba haciendo? las chicas buscaban a ore-sama él no tenía ninguna necesidad para buscarlas pero aún así lo haría solo porque deseaba saber el nombre de la doncella, la novia se despidio apresuradamente dejando a la niña sola entonces reanudo su marcha observando que esta se recargaba en la pared del salón mientras llevaba sus manos al pecho y suspiraba - ¿Sabías que cuando suspiras un poco de felicidad se va? - la niña dio un respingo que le encanto demasiado - ¿A-Atobe-san? - alzo levemente la ceja izquierda no sabía que esa niña lo conociera porque de conocerla ya sería suya, la admiro de arriba abajo observando el creciente sonrojo de la niña que le encanto, entonces la imagen de una niña de trenzas que siempre estaba detrás de Echizen acudio a su mente y no evito sonreir.

- Eres la nieta de la entrenadora del Seigaku - no era una pregunta sino un tipo de afirmación y vio el asentimiento de la niña, los invitados se estaban reuniendo para algo, estaban en su casa así que la conocía perfectamente entonces la tomo de la mano escuchando el respingo de ella para comenzar a andar lejos de la multitud - ¿A-Atobe-san? - no hizo caso de la interrogación de ella solo quería sentir sus labios y más que eso, entro a la casa principal y ella se sujeto de la puerta bueno no esperaba que fuera como las demás, la miro a los ojos observando que esta se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al marco de la puerta - No te hare daño - susuro en su oído sintiendo su leve temblor extrañamente la niña que sino se equivocaba contaba con quince años asintió para soltarse del marco y así logro reanudar su marcha, subio a prisa las escaleras para caminar a su habitación, jamás había tenido la sensación de estar con alguien pero es que esa niña que sabía se llamaba Sakuno lo estaba volviendo loco, jamás se comportaba espontaneamente pero quería tenerla debajo suyo.

Cerro la puerta de su habitación para besarla, la sintio temblar y Dioses juro que quería eso todo los días, devoro sus labios como si de una droga se tratara, ore-sama ansiaba más y lo tendría porque esa niña era suya no le importaba si tenía que enfrentarse a la entrenadora del Seigaku nadie ni nada lo iba a alejar de esa niña, antes muerto de que alguien la separara de su lado hablaba en serio, la llevo con tropezones a la cama y se recosto sobre ella mientras dejaba sus labios para acomodarse en el hueco de su cuello y tomar aire - Eres de ore-sama apartir de hoy - escucho su suave risa y volvio al ataque de sus labios que desprendían el aroma a vainilla juro que esa sería su nueva adicción, la solto para besar su cuello y aspirar la fragancia de jazmines que desprendía Dioses esa niña iba a ser su perdición, se levanto para apoyar sus manos al lado de su cabeza y sonreirle entonces con sumo cuidado colo sus manos detrás de la espalda de ella para bajar el cierre de ese vestido mientras ella quitaba esa estorbosa camisa.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que ambos estaban desnudos y pudieron escuchar todo el alboroto de la fiesta que se estaba dando en el slaón que estaba en su gran mansión, sonrió un poco al sentir a esa niña debajo suyo aspiro su fragancia y tomo aire no sabía como pero estaba nervioso porque la iba a hacer suya, si el gran ore-sama tenía miedo bueno no miedo pero estaba nervioso, entro poco a poco en ella para calmar su dolor incluso soporto el arañazo sobre su brazo cortesía de ella porque le estaba doliendo - Tranquila si él lastimarme aminora tu dolor entonces sientete libre de hacerlo - ella sonrió un poco para gemir levemente cuando estuvo por completo dentro de ella, tuvo que contenerse para no volverse loco porque esa niña lo estaba haciendo disfrutar con creces cuando ninguna otra mujer lo había logrado, empezo con las embestidas poco a poco escuchando sus gemidos Dios lo iba a volver loco, el culmen estaba cerca y ella lo sintió porque enrollo mejor sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para depositar su semilla en ella quería un heredero y lo que ore-sama quería siempre se le daba, dejo caer poco a poco su peso sobre la niña mientras recuperaba el aire y ella igual.

La beso nuevamente dandole a enteder que era suya no le importaba si estaba enamorada de Echizen era suya y punto, salieron de su habitación vestidos y tomados de la mano para volver a la fiesta, tomaron asiento en la mesa donde hace un tiempo él se encontraba - Sakuno te estuve buscando por todos lados ¿en dónde te encontrabas? - ambos miraron a la novia que al ver que estaban tomados de la mano sonrió maternalmente - Estaba conmigo - fue todo lo que dijo mientras esta se iba de ahí con su ramo entre las manos, la miro y sonrió un poco mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello de su frente, la tomo de la mano para acercarse suavemente a su labios pero entonces algo cayo frente a ellos ¡era el ramo de la novia!, todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos y entonces él no logro evitar sonreir porque ahora le encantaría asistir a cualquier fiesta, posiblemente estaría un heredero en camino y por sobre todo porque esa niña sería su mujer si su mujer porque ore-sama se había enamorado.

Si definitivamente le encantaba la fiesta de su tío.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les guste este pequeño one shot.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


	3. Novia

**N/A**

**Espero les guste este pequeño one shot.**

* * *

**Discalimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Atobe habría ganado contra Ryoma.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Ore-sama no necesitaba una novia pero estaba harto de que Gakuto dijera que ella era su novia aunque viendola bien ¿por qué no podría ser su novia?... si definitivamente tenía que agradecerle a Gakuto****

* * *

**Novia**

El entrenamiento había acabado miro su reloj ella no tardaría en llegar con un almuerzo para todos incluyendolo a él y sin darse cuenta se encontro sonriendo porque siempre el de él tenía algo diferente es por eso que siempre se alegraba de que ella hiciera algo así - Pronto llegara la novia de Atobe - de nueva cuenta estaba esa palabra que lo estaba sacando de quicio _novia _ella no era su novia pero al parecer su amigo no creía lo mismo porque lo único que decía era que era su novia y no era así, no es que ore-sama no quisiera tener una novia pero es que simplemente en este momento no deseaba tener una porque estaba más concentrado en el torneo de las preparatorias y que Gakuto lo distrajera no estaba ayudando para nada, suspiro un poco cuando se quito la chamarra del equipo y tan solo se quedo con la camisa de manga corta se llevo a la boca la botella de agua y bebio como si no hubiera bebido en mucho tiempo en ese momento escucho el típico alboroto de sus amigos al ver que ella estaba bajando las pequeñas escaleras - ¡Llego Sakuno-chan! - grito Jirou mientras corría para abrazarla haciendo que esta se sonrojara como siempre instintivamente apreto los puños maldita sea no le gustaba que alguien la abrazara... un momento ¿qué estaba diciendo? nego con la cabeza ella no era nada suyo solo su amiga no debería de sentir... celos... un momento ore-sama no sentía celos de nada ni de nadie y menos de su compañero de equipo.

- A-Atobe-san - como siempre tomo entre sus manos el pequeño almuerzo en la caja para dar media vuelta ignorando a la niña que al parecer le quería decir algo - ¿Estás celoso? - miro a Oshitari que lo veía con una sonrisa ladina entonces tan solo sonrió ladinamente ignorando a su compañero - No puedo estar celoso es solo mi amiga - afirmo tomando asiento lejos de los demás que estaban armando un gran alboroto al ver un pastel preparado por ella misma entonces la observo estaba hermosa con ese pequeño short y esa camisa la habían lucir añiñada a pesar de tener quince años era hermosa no iba a negarlo pero es que ella no era su tipo porque su tipo era alguien fuerte y ella era débil porque lloraba por todo, tomaba demasiado en serio las cosas, su tipo tenía que ser una mujer hermosa y ella tenía buen busto para que negarlo y sus caderas estaban perfectas además sus piernas estaban torneadas era hermosa pero era una niña, su tipo era alguien fuerte en mentalidad y ella siempre estaba siendo insegura, diciendo que no podría hacerlo a pesar de ser buena en el tenis pero siempre se estaba menospreciando es por eso que ella no podía ser su novia, sintio que ella lo miraba y aparto la mirada para continuar comiendo entonces vio que Jirou la abrazaba de nueva cuenta de nuevo apreto los puños - Si sigues haciendo eso Atobe se molestara después de todo ella es su novia - el comentario de Gakuto logro sacarlo de quicio por lo que lo miro furioso y este se escondio detrás de Shishido quien tan solo negaba con la cabeza - ¿N-Novia? - la miro estaba demasiado sonrojada entonces se levanto y camino hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

- Ella no es mi novia ¿entendiste? además no es mi tipo - aseguro observando que esta abría los ojos asombrada para levantarse y colocarse los tenis - N-Necesito i-ir al s-sanitario - se levanto para salir casi corriendo del lugar entonces sintio que la había lastimado y se odio a si mismo por hacerle eso - ¿Ves lo qué hiciste? Ahora Sakuno estara llorando el en sanitario - señalo Jirou y se mordio un poco el labio, maldición ¿por qué se preocupaba por ella? Dios era solo su amiga entonces porque no le gustaba verlo con otro que no fuera él, porque odiaba verla sonriendo con alguien más - Estas enamorado de ella - miro a Gakuto a punto de querer matarlo pero solo escucho la risa de este quien ladeo un poco la cabeza - Date cuenta ahora - suspiro un poco para extenderle la caja del almuerzo a Oshitari quien la tomo entre sus manos - Mañana daras 200 vueltas a las canchas de tenis - señalo a Gakuto quien abrio demasiado los ojos y la boca al menos él tendría un castigo bien merecido por andarse metiendo donde no debía, Dioses era ore-sama no un niño pequeño al que podría hablarle como lo había hecho tenía que aprender a respetar a sus superiores y él era uno, camino a paso apresurado al sanitario de las chicas cuando la vio salir estaba mojada de la cara la había hecho llorar como hace mucho lo había hecho Echizen cuando regreso con una chica de América como novia.

En parte le agradecía a Echizen porque de lo contrario lo habría conocido, detuvo sus pasos frente a ella que alzo la vista y al encontrarse con su mirada de inmediato miro hacía su derecha tratando de parecer normal entonces suspiro un poco para acercarse a ella y tomarla del mentón con una sonrisa ladina - Pon atención porque solo lo dire una vez - ella asintió con un sonrojo monumental que le parecio simplemente hermoso - Me gustas - lo siguiente que hizo fue acercarse a ella y besarla suavemente sintiendo su temblor que se le antojo perfecto, mordio ligeramente su labio para adentrar su lengua y jugar con la de ella que estaba correspondiendo timidamente al beso, paso sus manos por sus caderas para atraerla más y hacer el beso más demandante, se separon por falta de aire y la abrazo para recargar su mentón sobre su cabeza le encantaba la sensación de paz que ella le daba no supo porque y tampoco lo quería descubrir porque tenía toda una vida para hacerlo - Eres de ore-sama - ella asintió y sonrió pero era una sonrisa normal no una ladina como siempre lo hacía cuando se enfrentaba en un partido de tenis, se separo un poco de ella y la volvio a besar.

Ella no era su tipo, no era fuerte en mentalidad era insegura pero él se encargaría de hacerla fuerte no la cambiaría pero la ayudaría a hacerse fuerte, no era su tipo porque no era una mujer si no una niña pero en cuanto creciera sería su mujer, no era su tipo porque siempre se tomaba las cosas en serio en ese caso no la haría sufrir demasiado con su actitud, él sería su completo y ella de él de eso si estaba seguro... definitivamente tenía que agradecerle a Gakuto o quiza no, no lo haría al menos no en este momento, amaba a Sakuno solo que tenía demasiado miedo de descubrirlo pero bueno él era ore-sama y ore-sama no tenía miedo de nada, ahora si podrían decir que era su novia aunque quiza siempre lo había sido.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado este one shot de mi pareja favorita de Prince Of Tennis.**


	4. Campamento

**N/A**

**Hice este pequeño one shot viendo el capítulo 11 donde Atobe juega contra Irie donde me emocione demasiado al verlo jugar así.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Atobe habría ganado el Torneo Nacional aunque tambien lo hubiera ganado Yukimura.

* * *

**Resumen: **

Jamás lo había escuchado gritar de esa manera mucho menos preocuparse por el equipo bueno solo con el Hiotey pero era la Sub-17 jamás lo había visto así... corrio para ver como estaba, no deseaba verlo lastimado o con algún tipo de lesión... se sorprendio de verla allí pero aún así le sonrió y se alegro de que aún estando lejos se preocupara por él

* * *

**Campamento**

Su abuela había conseguido el que pudiera visitarlo y de verdad que se lo agradecía demasiado porque hace dos semanas que no lo veía y aunque le costara decirlo ya que era tímida deseaba besarlo aunque fuera solo un roce pero necesitaba de su calor y de sus labios, en estos momentos agradecía que su abuela conociera a gente como el presidente del proyecto de la Sub-17 ya que ella había entrenado al gran Samurai que era el padre de Ryoma-kun pero no estaba allí por él si no por el Rey del Hiotey quien era su novio aunque nadie lo sabía más que su abuela y la familia de este es que ella quería mantenerlo en secreto porque no deseaba que nadie le hiciera daño con comentarios como _"Ella no es suficiente para Atobe-sama"_ tal y como sus fans dirían, camino a paso apresurado a las canchas donde se estaba llevando acabo el partido de este quien estaba jugando contra un tal Irie como le habían informado.

Detuvo sus pasos al ver el juego nadie se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí y agradecía sin embargo recorrio con la mirada la pista y no vio a Ryoma o a Kintarou pero si estaban varios del Seigaku supuso que estaban por otros lados, miro al frente donde su novio se esforzaba por alcanzar el tiro de su contrincante - Quiere ese tobillo izquierdo - miro a Yukimura-san que estaba junto a Sengoku entonces miro a su novio y observo que este no podía pisar muy bien y exactamente del tobillo izquierdo se mordio el albio al observar que en verdad le estaba costando ese partido, estaba desesperado o se veía cansado jamás lo había visto así es como si este campamento lo estuviera cambiando bueno ella sabía que él se haría más fuerte pero le daba miedo el hecho de que estuviera sufriendo demasiado porque no deseaba verlo sufrir.

De pronto lo escucho gritar - ¡Mantendre mi promesa Tezuka! - trato de alcanzar el globo de su contrincante y entonces... se golpeo fuertemente la espalda con la pared abrio los ojos llena de sorpresa porque jamás lo había escuchado gritar de esa manera además ¿qué promesa? seguramente era importante para verlo así peleando por un partido como jamás lo había visto bueno quiza con el de Ryoma pero había algo diferente, algo que no encajaba y entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba Tezuka lo más seguro es que este ya no estuviera en el campamento y por eso su novio gritaba de esa manera, corrio a prisa no deseaba que nada malo le pasara a su novio, no deseaba verlo lastimado o peor aún con algun tipo de lesión, bajo a prisa las escaleras mientras los chicos exclamaban de sorpresa al verla allí bueno es que no había ninguna chica segun le había dicho su abuela pero es que ella necesitaba verlo porque lo extrañaba demasiado - ¡Sakuno-chan! - el grito de Kikimaru-senpai retumbo en sus oídos pero no le dio importancia quería llegar con él.

- ¡Sakuno-chan! - seguramente el golpe lo había dejado noqueado era imposible que su novio estuviera en el campamento después de todo no se permitía ninguna visita, cerro los ojos dejando su brazo sobre estos tratando de controlar su respiración era imposible que el partido hubiera quedado empatado el deseaba ganar porque quería mantener esa promesa, sintio que alguien lo abrazaba se iba levantar para poner en su lugar al que había osado tocar a ore-sama pero entonces abrio los ojos al ver ese cabello cobrizo era imposible que ella estuvera en el campamento sin embargo sonrió para abrazarla y agradecerle por estar ahí con un beso en su cabello al menos ella se preocupaba por él bueno aunque el hacía lo mismo por ella porque la extrañaba demasiado, escucho gritos de sorpresa y varias risas cortesía de sus compañeros pero no le importo porque ella estaba allí, eso era lo que realmente le importaba además le daba igual lo que pensaran después de todo ella estaba a su lado con eso tenía bastante.

Se separo un poco para verlo y sonreirle levemente - ¿E-Estás bien? - asintió para levantarse un poco y besarla suavemente en los labios ahí si se armo el escándalo pero no le importo solo la quería a ella - Gracias por venir - ella se sonrojo demasiado y eso le seguía gustando como el primer día que la había conocido, ore-sama definitivamente era afortunado por tener una novia así - De nada - contesto ella entonces se dieron cuenta de que eran rodeados por sus compañeros y él se escondio en el hueco de su cuello mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, se levanto como pudo para tomarla de la mano y salir de ahí no deseaba contestar preguntas por el momento solo deseaba estar con ella ahora que se encontraba en el campamento - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? - pregunto deteniendose mientras se dejaba caer sobre el césped y recargaba su cabeza en la pared del gimnasio ella se inco para colocarse entre sus piernas y abrazarlo como solo sabía ella, con ese abrazo lo tranquilizo porque se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo, miedo a no cumplir esa promesa, miedo a ser menos que Tezuka, miedo a no mejorar en la Sub-17, miedo a bastantes cosas que solo ella entendía, se recargo sobre su cabeza y aspiro su perfume que siempre le había gustado.

- Cumpliras tu promesa - asintió para abrazarla por la espalda y recargarse completamente - ¿Cuánto tiempo estaras aquí? - pregunto suspirando un poco - M-Mi abuela consiguio que pudiera venir cada domingo - era verdad y por eso le estaría eternamente agradecida a su abuela - Y c-con respecto a lo del noviazgo n-no importa que e-esten enterados - sonrió aún más al escucharla decir eso por eso la beso de nueva cuenta, le encantaría tenerla todos los domingos del campamento a su lado y agradecía a Riuzaky-san por ello después la compensaría, se acosto sobre las piernas de ella y dejo que esta acariciara su cabello entonces solo entonces dejo que el llanto corriera porque tenía miedo, tenía pavor a no ser como Tezuka, tenía tanto miedo al fracaso porque no pudiera con el pilar que en su momento cargo Tezuka, ella tan solo le sonrió porque no todos los días veía a Keigo llorar y porque siempre estaría ahí para él - ¿Has llorado suficiente? - pregunto y él nego con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo - Solo un poco más - ella asintió para seguir acariciando su cabello y sonreirle como solo ella sabía, el campamento lo estaba haciendo fuerte no dudaba de ello pero era momento de ser mejor para ella.

Keigo se haría fuerte es por eso que había insistido tanto a su abuela por conseguir que lo pudiera ver porque quería verlo crecer, porque su deber como novia era estar para él y así siempre sería.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado este one shot.**


	5. Cine

**N/A  
**

**Espero les guste este one shot de una de mis parejas preferidas de Prince Of Tennis.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Atobe habría ganado el partido contra Ryoma.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Era una de sus tantas citas pero las hormonas de los dos no se la estaban poniendo fácil a ninguno de los dos y que la sala estuviera con otra pareja solamente no ayudaba mucho... si definitivamente le gustaba el cine más si su novia vestía de esa manera

* * *

**Cine**

Llevaba una hora esperando a su novia y esta no aparecia por Dios sabía que siempre se demoraba pero esta vez en verdad que deseaba estar con ella porque tenía que regresar a casa temprano y estaba un poco cansado con todo el entrenamiento para el equipo de tenis de la preparatoria de Hiotey porque en verdad que le costaba demasiado ser el Rey además de que había demasiados contrincantes fuertes que querían quitarlo de la cima, se cruzo de brazos de nueva cuenta para apoyar su cabeza en la pared del cine y suspiro de nueva cuenta - L-Lamento la tardanza - abrio los ojos para decirle que no debería llegar tarde pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta al verla sonrojada más que de costumbre, con la respiración agitada y sobre todo con ese atuendo estaba hermosa bueno siempre lo estaba pero esta vez lucía despampanante, sonrió de medio lado para observarla mejor lucía una falda con olanes de color blanca y una blusa strapless de color rosa claro además de unos zapatos sin tacón de color rosa con un moño blanco en las laterales, su cabello iba peinado en un moño dejando varios mechones cayendo por su hermoso rostro, se acerco un poco y la beso castamente para tomarla de la mano.

Sakuno ya no era una niña ahora tenía 16 años era una adolescente casi una mujer y era su mujer, se detuvo en la taquilla y compro dos boletos para la película que era una comedia romántica que su novia deseaba ver así que no le quedaba de otra, la vio sonreir y en verdad que le gusto esa sonrisa de agradecimiento, se detuvieron en la estancia de dulces y la dejo escoger lo que deseaba mientras él solo la observaba seguía siendo una niña pero era su niña de eso no había ninguna duda, entraron a la sala y se sorprendieron al ver que solo había dos personas en toda la estancia y solo faltaban dos minutos para que comenzara la función eso si que era raro bueno no importaba ahora tan solo tomaron asiento bastante retirados de la otra pareja que practicamente se deboraba a besos lo cual los coloco un tanto incomodos pero tan solo miraron la pantalla - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - pregunto mientras miraba a su novia que se llevo a la boca pocas palomitas - M-Mi abuela deseaba que la ayudara con algo - contesto esta con la cabeza ladeada y con una sonrisa.

Las luces se apagaron y dio comienzo la función, la tomo de la mano para observar la gran pantalla frente a ellos y de pronto las dos personas desparecieron... un momento ¿desaparecieron? Atobe las busco con la mirada en verdad que no había nadie en la sala bueno se daba la idea de que estaban haciendo algo pero no debía meterse en esos asuntos él no podía permitirse pensar en esas cosas a pesar de ser casi un adulto porque ya casi lo era, miro a su novia que observaba algo entretenida la película no parecía del todo convencida pero entonces se dio cuenta de que en verdad deseaba dar el siguiente paso con ella pero no podía porque era una niña y eso no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, sintio que ella se abrazaba a su brazo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro y entonces logro aspirar su perfume a fresas Dioses esa niña lo estaba volviendo loco.

Ella se mordio ligeramente el labio y entonces no lo resistio más la beso, la beso mordiendo su labio para colar su lengua en la cavidad de ella y disfrutar de su fragancia, sus manos viajaron a las caderas de esta y ahí las dejo mientras ella se subia poco a poco a él, los asientos eran incomodos pero al parecer eso no importaba tan solo deseaban estar juntos, invirtio las posiciones para que ella quedara debajo entonces sus manos viajaron por sus piernas para dejarse caer sobre ella y controlar su respiración - No podemos - la amaba de verdad que lo hacía pero suponía que el sueño de toda mujer sobre todo de su primera vez no podía ser en un cine si no algo más romántico - K-Keigo - ¡al carajo! con tan solo decir su nombre empezo a besarla de nueva cuenta, sus manos viajaron por su abdomen para después besar su cuello mientras ella dejaba escapar sus gemidos en el hueco de su cuello.

Ambos estaban semidesnudos, se coloco en sus piernas para entrar poco a poco en ella y acallar ese grito de dolor con sus labios entonces se quedo quieto, para cuando la sintio mover sus caderas empezo con las embestidas poco a poco tratando de que ella no sufriera lo más mínimo, era una sensación tan cálida estar dentro de ella, por fin eran un solo ser, era maravilloso estar dentro de su chica, el calor que lo abrazaba era simplemente perfecto, Dioses la amaba más que nunca, deposito su semilla en ella y se dejo caer en el hueco de su hombro tratando de controlar la respiración que parecía salirse en sus latidos, la miro y la encontro más hermosa al verla con varios cabellos pegados a su frente que estaba perlada por el sudor, le sonrió un poco mientras salia de ella para levantarla poco a poco y ayudarla a vestirse después de todo la función estaba por terminar.

Le coloco su suéter en la cadera para cubrir la falda ya que esta tenía una leve mancha de sangre después de lo que acababan de hacer, la función termino así que la tomo de la mano para salir de la estancia era momento de regresar a casa y tenía que ir a dejarla a la suya sobre todo porque posiblemente necesitaría asegurarse de que la ropa que tenía en este momento desapareciera antes de que su abuela la viera así que necesitaba ayudarla. Caminaban por la calle al parecer no sabían como hablar de lo que habían hecho él más por miedo a arruinar el momento y ella porque se moría de vergüenza - Lamento que tu primera vez fuera así - ella se detuvo para posar sus manos en las mejillas de este y sonreirle levemente lo amaba más que nunca depués de todo ahora era su mujer de eso no había ninguna duda así que quería que el supiera que era feliz así - F-Fue c-contigo eso es lo importante - lo abrazo escondiendose en su pecho porque estaba feliz y porque sentía demasiado sueño, él coloco sus manos en la espalda de esta para rodearla y apoyar su mentón sobre la cabeza de esta - Te amo - dijo para querdarse así con ella, la amaba sobre todo porque ahora era toda suya... si definitivamente le gustaba venir al cine con ella pero ahora las siguientes veces que necesitaran estar juntos en cuerpo se encargaría de que fuera en un lugar mejor aunque ella tenía razón fue con ella y eso era lo que verdaderamente importaba.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado este pequeño one shot que se me ocurrio mientras mi hermano se preparaba para "una cita con el destino" como dice él.**


	6. Reunión

**N/A**

**Espero les guste este pequeño one shot que vino a mi mente cuando me encontre con una compañera de la primaria.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

No quería ir a la reunión de estudiantes de la Academia Hiotey pero al parecer su esposa no pensaba lo mismo porque lo obligo a ir de compras con ella... aunque tal vez era momento de decirle a todo el mundo que Atobe Keigo se había casado con Riuzaky Sakuno

* * *

**Reunión**

Suspiro por enésima vez al observar la invitación en la mesa de la sala no deseaba ir a esa reunión con sus antiguos compañeros porque bueno no les había dicho que se había casado y es que no solo era eso sino que irían las demás escuelas al parecer querían recordar viejos tiempos por esa razón habían invitado a las demás escuelas como el Seigaku, Shitenjouji, Rokaku y las demás y es que la verdad no deseaba asistir porque nadie sabía de su matrimonio de tres años porque apenas cumplir los 18 años se había casado y nada más y nada menos que con Riuzaky Sakuno la nieta de la entrenadora del Seigaku ahí residía el primer problema porque no sabría como explicarle a sus compañeros que se había casado con esa niña bueno ni tan niña porque era su mujer y lo seguiría siendo por el resto de su vida.

- Te he dicho que iremos Keigo - alzo la vista para encontrarse con ella que lo veía con aire divertido entonces de nueva cuenta nego con la cabeza por supuesto que no iría y ya estaba decidido - No pienso ir si quieres ir ve pero yo me quedare en casa además aún tengo asuntos de la empresa - argumento de nueva cuenta para salir de la sala pero entonces se detuvo al escuchar la suave risa de su esposa que lo veía con la ceja levantada definitivamente ya no era una niña tímida se había hecho fuerte gracias a la gran confianza que él poseía al parecer ella la sentía y por esa razón se había hecho fuerte.

- Realmente no pienso ir Sakuno - argumento de brazos cruzados y recargandose en el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina - Es momento de que todo mundo se entere porque hasta ahora solo estan enteradas nuestras familias, hazlo por mi Keigo - descruzo sus brazos para recargarse en su pecho y aspirar el aroma que emanaba de su colonia, Dioses al parecer su esposa había adquirido nuevas maneras de pedir las cosas y la verdad es que no podría resistirse por mucho tiempo si era sincero - Esta bien - dijo finalmente mientras su esposa lo besaba suavemente en los labios para saltar como niña pequeña bueno quiza aún seguía siendo esa niña de trenzas que le había robado el corazón - En ese caso iremos de compras - la verdad es que a ella casi no le gustaban esas cosas pero al parecer esta ocasión era especial y el brillo en su mirada le dijo que no se equivocaba.

* * *

Estaba cansado pero al parecer su esposa no había encontrado el vestido perfecto para la reunión así que no le quedaba de otra, la miro mientras tomaba los vestidos que una dependiente le entregaba para escuchar el cerrar del vestidor no era tan difícil escoger un vestido bueno al menos eso pensaba porque con cualquier cosa que se vistiera estaría hermosa como siempre se lo decía... después de dos horas más la vio salir con una sonrisa de satisfacción y entonces sonrió para tomarla de la mano y salir de la tienda porque sabía que ella no le enseñaría el vestido hasta la noche de ese día porque si ese día sería la reunión y habría pasado como si nada si ella no se hubiera levantado temprano y si no hubiera tomado el correo pero al parecer ese día no iba ser normal.

La ayudo a bajar del auto mientras ella corría practicamente a la habitación él solo tenía que darse una ducha, sintio el agua recorrer su cuerpo y fue una sensación maravillosa porque necesitaba relajarse ya que no sabía como se enfrentaría a sus compañeros y mucho menos sabía como les diría de su boda porque no los había invitado pero ya se las ingeniaría.

La vio bajar era un ángel en definitiva su vestido era de noche en Corte A/Princesa Escote corazón asimétrico chifón volantes bordoneado además de traer unas zapatillas de satén tacón stilettos cerrados de plataforma salón con diamantes de imitación de la Flor del Satén era una deidad su mujer además su cabello iba suelto pero peinado con un moño lateral dejando varios mechones sueltos sin contar que no tenía maquillaje y ni falta que le hacía era una Diosa.

* * *

Bajaron de la limusina y observaron el gran salón que frente a ellos se encontraba la tomo de la mano para entrar era mejor que desde el principio se enteraran que era su mujer, ella le sonrió y entonces la beso suavemente en los labios para entrar. El ambiente era de alegría y al parecer había demasiados reencuentros entre los jugadores - ¡Atobe! - miro a Gakuto que venía de frente a donde ellos se encontraban entonces si fue momento de sentir miedo - Tranquilo - murmuro ella para sonreirle al amigo de su esposo que los miraba con el ceño fruncido al ver la confianza que se tenían entonces su mirada viajo a las manos entrelazadas y dio el grito del año al ver los anillos de casados entonces todas las miradas se posaron en ellos - ¡¿Estás casado?! - grito su amigo con un semblante de pálidez su esposa solto una leve risa - Desde hace tres años - Atobe tenía miedo entonces se preparo para las preguntas que le harían a partir de ese momento pero al parecer no era así solo vio que sus amigos venían hacía él para mirarlo con enojo bueno después de todo no fueron invitados a la boda.

El jardín se encontraba adornado y se veía deslumbrante sus compañeros estaban frente a él al parecer esperando una explicación justo cuando iba a hablar llegaron los miembros del Seigaku y del Shitenjouji suspiro un poco para ver que lo miraban como analizandolo, miro a su esposa que estaba sonriente como si nada estuviera pasando en momentos como estos maldecía por no haberles dicho desde antes pero es que simplemente no encontraba como hacerlo además no quería que nadie viera a su esposa porque era demasiado posesivo con ella - ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas casado? - pregunto Oshitari con una copa en su mano mientras lo miraba afiladamente al parecer el genio del Hiotey tenía sentimientos - No quería decirselos tenía mis razones - la verdad es que sus padres habían tenido un poco de culpa cuando le dijeron que nadie debía saber sobre su matrimonio por razones empresariales es más solo pocas personas de confianza lo sabían.

- Somos tu familia debiste decirnoslo - miro a Jirou que tenía los puños apretados, maldita sea tampoco fue fácil para él ocultarles la verdad - De verdad que sigues siendo el mismo engreído de siempre y no solo eso te crees tan importante como para ocultarnos algo así... - lo siguiente que escucho fue la mano de su esposa impactandose en la mejilla de Shishido dejando a todos sorprendidos incluso a a él mismo si había que decirlo - Tú no sabes nada por esa razón no quería venir y yo que lo alente de verdad que no debi hacerlo, vamos Keigo - lo tomo de la mano para andar lejos de allí lo único que deseaba era ir a casa por esa razón no quería asistir a la reunión porque no sabía que decirles y porque de alguna manera sabía que ellos se enojarían sin saber las razones.

* * *

La reunión había sido el día anterior y se sentía emocionalmente apaleado por la acitud de sus compañeros - Keigo - miro a su esposa y sonrió levemente solo ella sabía como hacer para que se sintiera un poco mejor por esa razón la amaba por un momento olvido a sus compañeros y la reunión del día anterior, solo en brazos de Sakuno podía sentirse bien, solo dentro de ella era feliz, solo depositando su semilla en ella se sentía completo quiza solo quiza esperaba un heredero y deseaba que fuera así. Habría mas reuniones el hecho de que esta reunión fuera fatídica no significa que las demás lo fueran. Bueno después de todo la invitación para la siguiente reunión llegaría en un año y para ese entonces sus compañeros ya no estarían enojados porque era tal y como había dicho Jirou eran familia después de todo.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado este pequeño one shot.**


	7. Dolor

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva entrega. De verdad espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Atobe sería novio de Sakuno.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Jamás la había visto llorando de esa manera y todo por culpa de Echizen, sin embargo, era momento de decirle lo que sentía, no importaba si la tenía que esperar porque lo haría... si definitivamente siempre estaría ahí para ella más ahora que era su prometida

* * *

**Dolor**

La chica seguía llorando en sus brazos Dioses estaba odiando a Echizen en este momento por hacer sufrir a su amiga Sakuno en verdad que ese tipo era un imbécil, no era mucho peor que eso de eso no había ninguna duda, además su _amiga _Osakada también tenía la culpa pero cuando la viera más le valía a esa chica andarse con cuidado porque era capaz de matarla con sus propias manos por lo que le había hecho a su pequeña niña, a la mujer que amaba porque si ya no tenía 12 años ahora tenía 16 años para él ya era una mujer.

- Shhhhh - paso sus manos por la espalda de la chica que solto un débil sollozo había estado llorando demasiado por la traición de su amiga Tomoka y del chico de sus sueños, Ryoma-kun era novio de Tomoka desde hace dos años ¡poco después de que él se fuera a América!, eso era injusto no podía ni quería creerlo pero tan solo, tan solo deseaba que hubieran sido sinceros desde el primer momento quiza de Ryoma se lo esperaba pero de su mejor amiga eso era imposible de creerlo, siempre se habían tenido confiaza entonces ¿porqué ella no se la tuvo?, le dolía demasiado la garganta porque le había gritado con todo lo que tenía a su amiga pero le dolía más el corazon por la traición de la misma.

Atobe solto un suspiro de nueva cuenta para posar la vista en sus compañeros que se detuvieron frente a ellos porque la chica había llegado durante el entrenamiento llorando por lo que había dejado este para consolarla - Esta dormida - les dijo y estos asintieron, la verdad no sabían desde cuando pero ella se había convertido en la chica que siempre les traía un aperitivo durante el entrenamiento de la tarde o durante el entrenamiento de los fines de semana y aunque fuera increíble la apreciaban como a una más de la familia Hiotey por muy loco que sonara - ¿Quieres qué te ayudemos en algo? - pregunto Shishido pero él solo nego con la cabeza - En ese caso hasta mañana - asintió ante la despedida de Oshitari para verlos partir.

Se levanto un poco para cargarla cuidando el no despertarla, camino hasta donde se encontraba su maletín además de su estuche con la raqueta dentro, sento a Sakuno y se coloco en cuclillas no sin antes despertarla - Sujetate a mi espalda te llevare a casa - la chica asintió para colocarse sobre este que se impulso para cargarla y comenzar a andar, quien los viera no creería que ore-sama estuviera cargando a alguien por lo general él llamaría a sus empleados para que llegaran en un auto pero esta situación era diferente él deseaba estar con ella porque quería sentir su calor y no solo eso deseaba cuidarla de todo y de todos.

La respiración de la chica era calmada parecía dormida y no dudaba de que lo estara doblo a la esquina para continuar con su camino, la casa de la chica no estaba lejos al menos agradecía por ya conocerla - Atobe - se sobresalto un poco al escuchar el llamado de ella así que se detuvo - ¿Si? - pensandolo mejor continuo con su camino porque miro al cielo y al parecer empezaría a lloviznar pronto al parecer el cielo entendía el dolor de la chica justo como el lo hacía porque entendía su dolor, entendía el dolor de saber que su mejor amiga la engañara, entendía el dolor de que Echizen fuera un desgraciado, entendía el dolor al saber que el sueño de ser algo de ese chiquillo ya no podría cumplirse, entendía todo el dolor de Sakuno.

- Ayudame - sintio que ella se aferraba a su espalda mientras el llanto comenzaba a correr de nueva cuenta, se detuvo para dejarla en el piso y abrazarla, ella recargo su mentón en el hueco del cuello de él para seguir con el llanto - Te amo Sakuno y siempre te ayudare - quería declararsele desde hace mucho pero tenía miedo, sin embargo, era momento de que ella se enterara de sus sentimientos además algún día se iba a enterar después de todo, la lluvia comenzo y ninguno de los dos se movio de donde estaba, dejaron que la lluvia los cubriera por completo, era momento de empezar de nuevo.

* * *

Habían pasado dos años desde aquella tarde en la que ella decidio empezar de cero, donde acepto aún sin decirselo los sentimientos de Atobe aunque este de alguna manera ya estuviera enterado, ahora tenía 18 años, miro el anillo de compromiso y sonrió enternecida porque si... era la prometida de Atobe, escucho el timbre así que tomo su bolso para bajar corriendo - ¡Nos vemos más tarde abuela! - cerro la puerta tras de si para ver a Keigo que la veía con una sonrisa ladina, se le notaba en los ojos lo mucho que la amaba al igual que en los de ella porque no tenía ninguna duda de que lo amaba.

Comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano con una sonrisa en sus labios - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? - pregunto ella refiriendose a la mañana de entrenamiento a la que no logro asistir porque tenía consulta médica - Bien, me estoy encargando de mejorar la Silver Pair - contesto este mientras doblaban la esquina - Conociendo a Ryou apuesto a que te ha gritado varias veces - dijo esta riendo suavemente mientras su prometido asentía con la cabeza y una venita salía en su ojo derecho - Me ha dicho "Te estas volviendo un maníatico con la preparación de nuestra pareja conociendote más bien quieres ayudar con tu boda pero como no te dejan", ha hecho que todos terminen burlandose de mi - termino con un leve mohín que hizo reir más a su prometida.

- ¿A dónde iremos? - pregunto la chica tratando de cambiar el tema a lo que este tan solo señalo la heladería frente a ellos - Después de comer un helado iremos a mi casa quiero estar contigo mejor dicho quiero dormir en tu regazo - no habían tenido intimidad sexual aún porque ambos deseaban tenerla en su luna de miel. Entraron en el establecimiento y ella se quedo petrificada al ver frente a ellos a Echizen de la mano de Osakada, desde el día en que ambos decidieron empezar de nuevo ella dejo de hablarle a esta, Atobe la miro y no sintio dolor solo sintio que no quería hablar con ellos por lo que la conduzco para rodear a la pareja.

Tomaron asiento y él se inclino levemente para robarle un beso que ella acepto gustosa pues la verdad es que extrañaba sus besos y eso que le había dado uno durante la anterior noche - Te amo - le dijo ella con esa sonrisa tan típica y él tan solo la volvio a besar... si definitivamente siempre cuidaría de ella más ahora que era su prometida, en dos meses se convertiría en su esposa y seguiría cuidandola siempre porque era el amor de su vida de eso no había ninguna duda.

Ambos se amaban, el día que la lluvia caía sobre ellos ambos entendieron que su destino era juntos, que eran el uno para el otro, ella entendio que Atobe era su príncipe y él entendio que ella era su princesa, ambos tenían algo en común, ambos entendían el dolor del otro por esa simple razón eran almas gemelas.

* * *

**N/A  
**

**Espero les haya gustado esta nueva entrega de esta serie que se me ocurrio mientras estaba en el hospital y miraba la lluvia que afuera caía.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	8. Paleta De Hielo

**N/A**

**Aquí otra continuación de estas series.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece y tendre que vivir con ello toda mi vida.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Hacía demasiado calor, el entrenamiento había sido demasiado cansado... y para colmo sus compañeros no estaban ayudando mientras jugaban con el agua, ore-sama no haría eso jamás... pero entonces la vio, Dioses la paleta de hielo que traía se le antojo demasiado y vaya que ore-sama la tendría porque después de todo ore-sama siempre conseguía lo que quería

* * *

**Paleta De Hielo**

Odiaba a Shishido por haber tenido la necedad de contestarle de esa manera al entrenador Sakaki, Dioses debio haberse quedado callado como siempre pero no en esta ocasión tenía que haber gritado que estaba harto con los juegos dobles, que su deber era ser individual, por favor si Ootori era un buen jugador la verdad es que era ese chico quien tenía que tener un puesto en individuales sin embargo, aquí se encontraba corriendo las 200 vueltas a las canchas por culpa de ese tonto pero ya lo haría sufrir cuando Sakaki se fuera, eso se lo prometía - Deja de verlo así ya tiene suficiente con que Chotarou se haya alejado - miro a Oshitari que señalo a los dos chicos que por primera vez parecían alejados cuando jamás se les había visto así.

- Pues merecido se lo tiene - fue la escueta respuesta de Atobe para seguir corriendo porque faltaban cincuenta vueltas y la verdad es que en verdad estaba cansado, suspiro de nueva cuenta para apretar el paso - Chotarou - escucho que Shishido se acercaba a este pero su kohai retrocedía, sonrió un poco porque sabía que el pequeño sentía algo más que admiración por el primero y quiza solo quiza el segundo también pero de algo si estaba seguro Shishido tenía miedo - Hablare con Sakaki-sensei para decirle que se merece jugar individuales, usted tiene razón Shishido-san merece jugar en estos y no en dobles - el chico apreto el paso dejando atrás al senpai que apreto los puños.

- Eso te pasa por no aprender a callarte - señalo colocandose al lado del primero que tan solo le mando una mirada furiosa - No estoy de humor Atobe - solto una carcajada que molesto más a su compañero - Fuiste tú quien empezo con esto - contraataco observando que su amigo de infancia tan solo miraba a otro lado - Mi padre consiguio un nuevo puesto en América, la familia se muda allá es por eso que dije lo que dije, es mejor así - nego con la cabeza, había escuchado de la nueva promoción del padre de su amigo pero aún así esa no era una justificación para nada y de alguna manera su amigo debía de entenderlo.

- Chotarou te esperara deberías de saberlo - apreto el paso dejando a su amigo, quería terminar cuanto antes este maldito ejercicio, le dolían todos los músculos y no solo eso tenía demasiada sed pero el entrenador no dejaría que bebieran para nada ese era otro maldito castigo, ¡era inhumano!, tomo aire para apretar el paso entonces se estrello con algo por andar viendo a la nueva ayudante del equipo que era nada más y nada menos que Riuzaky Sakuno la nieta de la entrenadora del Seigaku, ya no era niña ahora tenía 17 años, estaban en preparatoria y para sorpresa de todos ella abandono al Seigaku para estar en Hiotey.

- Apresurate con Sakuno-chan o alguien más te la quitara - miro a Gakuto, en momentos como estos odiaba a su amigo porque bueno tenía que admitirlo le gustaba la chica pero es que no podía acercarsele porque ella no lo permitía y bueno no iba a forzarla de eso si estaba seguro, apreto un poco más el paso para mirar a esta que hablaba de algo con su entrenador entonces vio un sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero bueno sabía que el entrenador tenía esposa e hijos así que no había manera de que intentara algo con la chica porque ella era suya, era suya y solo suya, que nadie se atreviera a tocarla porque con la mirada les decía eso a todo mundo.

* * *

Finalmente había terminado el ejercicio, sus compañeros cayeron al suelo tratando de recuperar el agua, en cambio él camino hasta sentarse en un escalón - Kabaji - su amigo le extendio una botella de agua que este tomo para beberla, estaba fría tal y como deseaba - A-Aquí hay agua - sus amigos de inmediato se acercaron a donde la chica que les extendía el agua, era muy tímida apesar de llevar un año y medio ayudandoles en lo necesario sin contar que sus amigos le hablaban como una más del equipo - Han terminado el ejercicio, regresen a casa pronto - Sakaki se retiro de inmediato por lo que tan solo quedaron ellos en las canchas de tenis.

- Sakuno-chan gracias por el agua - miro a Gakuto, estaba odiando a su compañero en estos momentos - A-Atobe-san - miro a la chica que le extendía una botella de agua, la tomo observando el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica - ¡Gakuto! - miro a Oshitari que se levanto de prisa al sentir que su amigo lo mojaba con el agua en el cabello - ¡Jajajajaja te ves tan gracioso! - miro a sus amigos que al parecer se estaban divirtiendo con el agua pero es que ore-sama no podía darse el lujo de estar jugando con el agua, sin embargo, se veía delicioso el juego - Lo siento - miro a Shishido que se disculpaba con su kohai quien tan solo le sonreía con una de sus típicas sonrisas, al parecer ya habían resuelto el problema.

Sus compañeros jugaban a aventarse agua como niños pequeños mientras reían a grandes voces y él tan solo se moría de calor porque en verdad que estaba dando de lleno este... miro a la chica que tomo asiento junto a él, la verdad jamás penso que lo haría pero le gusto que se sentara a su lado por eso sonrió apenas unos segundos, entonces... entonces la vio llevarse a la boca una paleta de hielo, ¿de dónde la había sacado? la verdad es que no tenía ni la más mínima idea pero de pronto se le antojo, porque era de coco ¡de coco! ¡su sabor favorito!, se controlo para no quitarsela de los labios además ella parecía estar disfrutandola.

- ¡Jajajaja Ryou! - sus amigos en verdad que se estaban divirtiendo, miro a la chica que reía suavemente apartandose un poco de la paleta tratando de contener las risas pero fue inevitable y termino soltando una pequeña risa - ¿A-Atobe-san? - miro a la chica que estaba sonrojada hasta la médula, le encantaban sus sonrojos, la miro esperando a que ella continuara con lo que quería decirle - T-Tengo otra paleta en donde estan las botellas de agua ¿q-quiere qué se la traiga? - él nego con la cabeza para ver que ella tan solo se mordía el labio un poco.

* * *

Había pasado media hora, la paleta de ella seguía igual, no la había vuelto a probar desde que le pregunto si quería la otra paleta, sus compañeros seguían armando el jaleo, entonces la volvio a mirar y se inclino levemente para tomar con su mano derecha la paleta y morderla un poco ella abrio los ojos asombrada y lo siguiente que hizo fue inclinarse sobre los labios de ella para compartir la paleta de hielo, deslizo suavemente su lengua para balancear el trozo de la paleta sobre la lengua de ella, jugo un poco más y después se separo observando que ella estaba sonrojadisíma, inesperadamente le encanto probar de esa manera la paleta de hielo y desde hoy siempre lo haría.

- Delicioso - le dijo dandole un beso casto para voltear la vista y observar a sus compañeros contemplando la escena con los ojos muy abiertos - ¡Sabía que a Atobe le gustaba Saku-chan! - miro a Jirou que parecía muy feliz por el hecho de haber besado a la chica - ¡Sakuno-chan parece un tomate! - grito Gakuto saltando de felicidad entonces la tomo de la mano para ayudarla a recostarse mientras ella se cubría el rostro... si definitivamente ore-sama siempre conseguía lo que quería y apartir de este momento esa chica era solo suya y pobre de aquel que la mirara con malos ojos porque se encargaría de matarlo lentamente.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado esta nueva entrega que se me ocurrio mientras comía una paleta de coco porque vaya que el calor estaba fuerte.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	9. Promesa

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva entrega de esta serie que se me ocurrio mientras veía el US Open aunque Federer perdio pero aún así es el mejor del mundo.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Atobe sería el número 1.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Le había hecho la promesa de que volvería en dos años siendo el jugador más completo de todo Japón, le hizo la promesa de que jamás volvería a perder contra algún oponente, le hizo la promesa de que jamás perdería de nuevo contra Echizen porque no había olvidado ese encuentro en el Torneo Nacional... habían pasado los dos años, ella había llorado cada noche, cada fin de semana se la pasaba en su habitación no deseaba salir a ningún lado, él había regresado y lo primero que hizo fue ir corriendo a su casa, deseaba verla, ella tan solo lloro... su promesa había sido cumplida.

* * *

**Promesa**

La miro por doceava vez se mordía el labio fuertemente para no llorar, sabía que le dolía, sabía que la estaba lastimado y jamás había deseado eso, la estaba lastimado como una vez hizo Echizen, estaba llorando por su decisión pero es que era necesario irse con ese entrenador porque deseaba ser el mejor del mundo, deseaba ser el jugador más completo de Japón, no quería quedar detrás de Tezuka o de Echizen, deseaba ser el mejor porque ore-sama era el Rey y quería que siempre fuera así - Sakuno - la llamo pero ella se rehuso a levantar la vista, su novia era fuerte pero no lo necesario para apartarse por dos años de su lado hasta a él le estaba costando demasiado abordar ese avión.

- S-Suerte - fue todo lo que dijo para dar media vuelta, entonces solo entonces sonrió para detenerla y atraerla hacía si, se acomodo en el hueco de su hombro para aspirar el perfume a fresas que desprendía, Dioses la amaba tanto - Esperame Sakuno - pidio no más bien rogo porque no conociera a alguien más, no deseaba que ella dejara de amarlo, deseaba que lo esperara, ella tenía que esperarlo - T-Te esperare - escucho el sollozo de su novia y se sintió la peor persona del mundo por estar lastimandola, por estar haciendo que ella se sintiera mal, sin embargo, era su sueño y ella lo entendía pero eso no hacía aún lado su dolor.

- Te hago la promesa de que en dos años volvere, te hago la promesa de que sere el jugador más fuerte de todo Japón, te hago la promesa de que sere el mejor - sonrió un poco cuando ella se lanzo a sus brazos dejando el llanto correr, ella lo amaba y le estaba costando dejarlo ir pero era su sueño y ella no interferiría en el, la aparto un poco y la beso, disfruto del sabor salado de sus labios, disfruto del calor de Sakuno por última vez, porque cuando abordara ese avión ella no estaría como había estado cada día a su lado, tenía 19 años y ella 15 años, dos años no eran nada porque ella sería su mujer.

* * *

Sus rodillas temblaban, no podía levantarse, era demasiado el entrenamiento, era demasiado el cansancio, no podía ni siquiera estar en pie, su entrenador lo estaba matando, no podía más, no podía más... entonces... entonces escucho la suave risa de Sakuno, le había hecho una promesa y tenía que cumplirla, se levanto con demasiado esfuerzo, tenía que cumplir esa promesa - ¡Arriba! - grito su entrenador y se levanto, no le importo que su espalda no pudiera más, no le importaba la sangre que salía de su ceja izquierda, no le importaba que tuviera dos costillas rotas, no le importaba que su rodilla sangrara, no le importaba que su muñeca izquierda estuviera zafada, no le importaba que su hombro derecho estuviera igualmente zafado, cumpliría esa promesa costara lo que costara.

- ¡Arriba! - volvio a gritar su entrenador preparandose para lanzar la pelota, como pudo la regreso porque no podía con la raqueta, no podía ni siquiera estar en pie pero tenía una promesa que cumplir y ore-sama siempre cumplía lo que prometía - ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - grito devolviendo ese tiro, grito porque estaba cansado, grito porque no pensaba rendirse, grito por todo, porque no quería ser menos que Tezuka, no quería perder de nuevo contra Echizen, no quería perder contra nadie de nuevo, se lo había prometido a ella.

* * *

Sus amigos habían insistido tanto en que salieran pero es que ella simplemente deseaba quedarse en casa, no quería ir a ningún lado sin él, porque sus amigos eran felices y ella estaba muriendo por dentro, solo quería quedarse recostada en el sofá de la sala y ver la foto de él, la última que habían tomado juntos, no deseaba estar en ningun lugar concurrido, solo... solo quería estar sola, hasta que él regresara podría volver a ser lo mismo pero antes no, su teléfono sonó por lo que se levanto del sofá y camino lentamente a donde estaba el aparato, miro el identificador de llamadas era su amiga Tomoka, suspiro y contesto.

- ¿Hola? - había demasiado ruido pero no deseaba indagar más - ¡Sakuno, el equipo de Seigaku incluyendo a Ryoma-sama esta en el Kawamura sushi, ven con nosotros! - Dioses al parecer su amiga no entendía nada, es que nadie al parecer era capaz de entender que lo amaba y que no quería salir de su casa a no ser que fuera con él - Nos vemos Tomo-chan - colgo sin decir más, camino de regreso a donde se encontraba minutos antes y dejo el llanto correr de nuevo, solo así podría dormir, extrañaba tanto a Keigo pero entendía sus razones, ella también tenía sus sueños y por eso no iba a interferir en los de él.

Eran las doce de la noche cuando el timbre de su casa sonó, bajo adormilada las escaleras para caminar hasta este y se encontro con su amiga Tomoka pasada de copas además de que detrás de ella venían los ex-titulares del Seigaku - ¡Vamos Sakuno, debes dejar a es engreído de Atobe atrás! ¡Ni siquiera le importo que te doliera solo se fue! ¡Vamos Sakuno debes divertirte! - lo siguiente que sintió su amiga fue una tremenda bofetada de parte de la chica que apretaba los puños para no matarla, se contuvo para no darle otra bofetada, miro a los ex-titulares que estaban absortos ante su comportamiento.

- ¿Qué sabes tú? Te quiero fuera de mi casa ahora ¡a todos! - literalmente salieron corriendo mientras ella caía de rodillas, no tenía derecho a hablar mal de Keigo, entendía sus razones, entendía todo y ella no sabía nada, no tenía ni la mínima idea de nada su amiga, el llanto salio de nueva cuenta y esta vez dejo que saliera, dejo que saliera todo lo que se había guardado por el último año con 11 meses y 30 días, solo faltaba un día y él regresaría, solo un día más, solo un día más y sería capaz de ser feliz de nuevo... solo un día más.

* * *

Bajo del vehículo y admiro la mansión... había regresado después de dos años, tenían aún las lesiones pero viendo su potencial se curaría aprisa, miro su reloj eran las tres de la tarde y era sábado, ella estaría en su casa, era momento de ir con ella - Volvere pronto - aviso para salir corriendo de su mansión, la necesitaba más que nunca, la extrañaba, la deseaba, Dioses quería besarla ya... apreto el paso en el último tramo, aspiro el aroma de las flores de cerezo, choco con varias personas pero le dio lo mismo solo la necesitaba a ella, solo la quería a ella, detuvo sus pasos frente a la casa de Sakuno.

Camino hasta la puerta y justo cuando iba a tocar se abrio... miro a Sakuno que estaba sorprendida por verlo allí, sonrió como en dos años no lo había hecho y ella... ella lloro, se arrojo a sus brazos y cayeron al piso, uniéndose, fundiéndose, eran un solo ser, se amaban tanto que era imposible ocultarlo, le levanto el rostro y la beso, la beso como el primer día, la beso quitandole el aire, la beso degustando su sabor, la beso imponiéndose porque la necesitaba tanto, ella temblaba, temblaba de felicidad y de miedo.

- Volvi - murmuro sobre sus labios para besarla de nueva cuenta, la había extrañado tanto, la había añorado durante dos años y ahora que la tenía la necesitaba ya - Haz cumplido tu promesa - dijo ella llorando mientras se aferraba a su camisa, no quería que se fuera de nuevo, no podría soportarlo - No me ire nunca más - ella asintió feliz, sonrió como en dos años no lo había hecho.

* * *

- ¡Match point para Atobe! - se levanto para darle ánimos a su esposo, era el Australian Open, el partido final entre Atobe y Echizen, su esposo estaba a punto de ganar, lo vio prepararse para sacar, se le fue el aliento al cielo... grito ¡su esposo había ganado el Grand Slam!, lo vio caer y gritar, estaba feliz - Vamos - asintió para bajar aprisa con su entrenador, corrio por las escaleras como loca hasta lanzarse en sus brazos y besarlo, miles de fotografos querían esa imagen y la consiguieron - Te amo - murmuraron ambos para besarse, la deposito en el suelo para ir a saludar a su contrincante.

- Buen partido - dijo Echizen observando a Sakuno detrás de su esposo, mentiría si decía que no lo enviadaba aunque fuera un poco - Igualmente - estrecho su mano para tomar de la cintura a su esposa y darle varias vueltas, estaba tan feliz por él.

Miro a su esposo levantar el título... su promesa había sido cumplida, porque no había perdido contra Echizen, era el mejor jugador del mundo liderando el Top 10, era el jugador más completo de Japón, había derrotado a Tezuka en semifinales, miro su pequeño vientre, su sengudo hijo venía en camino... eran una familia feliz y él jamás se había alejado de nuevo tal y como había prometido.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado esta nueva entrega.**


	10. Declaración

**N/a**

**Aquí la continuación de esta serie espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Ore-sama sería mejor que Tezuka.

* * *

**Resumen:**

¿Cómo podía declararsele a Sakuno?, él era ore-sama no podía hacer una declaración eran ellas quienes se le declaraban pero al parecer esa niña no lo haría... suspiro el momento había llegado, era hora de la declaración... si definitivamente no había salido como lo planeo pero sin duda había sido una declaración perfecta

* * *

**Declaración**

Tomo aire de nuevo, Dioses ¿qué tan difícil era pedirle una cita? esperen, ¿una cita?, por supuesto que no sería una cita era una salida y ya, si eso era, camino con dirección a donde la pequeña niña de 15 años se encontraba observando el entrenamiento de esa tarde en la academia Hiotey, porque Sakuno ya no era del Seigaku era de la academia Hiotey la verdad es que no sabía precisamente porque su academia pero bueno era mejor no preguntar algo se lo decía.

- ¿A-Atobe-san? - miro a la pequeña niña que lo veía con duda, tomo aire para sentarse a su lado mientras Shishido devolvía el tiro de Oshitari al parecer era un partido reñido, miro a la chica que coloco la vista sobre él esperando a que dijera algo - ¿Quieres salir conmigo? - pregunto directamente observando que ella se sonrojaba de golpe lo cual le fascino en extremo - ¿Q-Qué? - al parecer ella no entendio a la primera y la verdad es que no necesitaba repetir las cosas con cualquier otra chica pero Sakuno no era otra chica, ella era especial.

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? - pregunto de nuevo y ella bajo la vista avergonzada por la petición, al parecer en verdad era demasiado especial por eso le gustaba demasiado - ¿C-Cuándo? - bueno al menos al parecer había aceptado, por esa razón pregunto aquello aunque más bien le parecio que la nerviosa era ella en vez de él - Mañana al mediodía, nos vemos aquí - dicho esto se levanto de su lado para observar el partido de sus compañeros pues era necesario ver cuales eran los puntos débiles de sus compañeros.

* * *

Sakuno no podía creer que el Rey de la academia Hiotey le pidiera salir, era imposible, seguramente estaba soñando, pero no si era verdad, bajo la vista avergonzada cuando sono su celular lo extrajo de su maletín y se le fue el aliento al cielo, no deseaba contestar, era mejor guardarlo de nuevo pero sabía que su ex-amiga Osakada insistiría hasta que contestara la llamada, sin embargo, no deseaba saber nada de Seigaku, no después de lo que habían hecho, miro a Atobe parecía tan seguro ella deseaba ser así.

Deseaba ser como Atobe por lo que contesto no sin antes mentalizarse para esa llamada - ¿Bueno? - tenía que sonar segura en toda la extensión de la palabra - Sakuno - apreto los puños mientras miraba al cielo, tenía que mantener su mente ocupada - ¿Qué desea Osakada-san? - pregunto como si nada mientras escuchaba las risas de los chicos en la cancha de tenis, el equipo de Hiotey se había convertido en su familia y tenía que ser así después de todo era la ayudante de estos aunque ellos la trataban como a una más.

- Quiero hablar contigo - pidio la chica y ella de inmediato se tenso, era más fácil si dejaba de comunicarse con ella o al menos tratar de hacerlo, no deseaba hablar con ella, no deseaba hablar con nadie de Seigaku, no deseaba sentir de nuevo el dolor de aquel día, el día en que dejo de creer en los demás, el día en que supo por primera vez el dolor de la traición, el día en que sus _amigos _le habían roto las ilusiones con Ryoma-kun, sonrió tristemente para suspirar un poco y colgar, era de mala educación pero no le importo.

* * *

- ¡Sakuno-chan! - miro a Jirou que estaba visiblemente cansado pero al parecer le quedaban fuerzas para abrazarla como a su pequeña hermana - J-Jirou-san - este se aparto mientras le extendía una paleta de hielo que ella tomo con un poco de vergüenza causando la risa del pelinaranja - Vamos, todos estamos sentados en la cancha - no espero su respuesta tan solo la jalo para caminar a donde los demás se encontraban recuperandose del entrenamiento de esa tarde.

- Aquí - la sento al lado de Atobe causando que se sonrojara por lo que miro hacía otro lado - Supongo que es hora de irnos - hablo Oshitari levantandose después de varios minutos por lo que los demás hicieron lo mismo, ella cuidando el no alzar la falda se levanto con sumo cuidado cuando sintio ese estremecimiento en la espalda cuando Ryoma la miraba, cayo de rodillas con la mano en la cabeza, era imposible - ¿Sakuno? - miro a Gakuto que provoco que todos los demás la miraran preocupados, no era Ryoma se repetía una y otra vez.

- Riuzaky - se llevo la mano a la boca para no gritar, para retener las lágrimas que querían salir - ¿Sakuno-chan? - miro a Jirou que le extendio la mano para levantarse, deseaba salir de allí ya, quería correr a su casa - Riuzaky - volteo la vista con cuidado y se encontro con todos sus _amigos _del Seigaku, camino hasta atrás para chocar con alguien sabía que era Atobe por lo que no se disculpo, en sus ojos se notaba el miedo, no, no era miedo era dolor.

* * *

Atobe sintió que la chica chocaba con él y no se disculpo fue en ese momento que noto que estaba ligeramente temblando al parecer tenía miedo, no, no era miedo era terror - Vaya Echizen y el Seigaku ¿a qué debemos su visita? - pregunto este esperando la respuesta pero estos tan solo estaban viendo a la pequeña niña que condujo sus manos a su chamarra para apretarla con fuerza, jamás la había visto así, en una situación como esta seguramente se encontraría sonrojada pero al parecer no sería así.

- Riuzaky ¿podemos hablar? - pregunto Echizen pero ella de inmediato nego con la cabeza - Es mejor que la lleves a casa Atobe - opino Shishido por lo que asintió para tomarla de la mano y sacarla de ahí cuanto antes, estaba temblando en definitiva pero ¿por qué?, ¿por qué su chica estaba así?, iba a avanzar cuando vio a Tezuka frente a él lo cual si era un poco raro, quizo pasar de este pero él con la mirada le dijo que no lo dejaría.

- Basta, ella se encuentra mal - la tomo más fuerte cuando la sintio desfallecer - Sakuno - miro a la chica que estaba mordiendose muy fuerte el labio entonces miro a la chica que la había llamdo la recordaba de ser su amiga - Lo sentimos tanto, siento tanto haberte lastimado con esa broma, siento tanto lo que hicimos, por favor tienes que perdonarnos - apreto los puños, si esos se habían atrevido a hacerle daño a su novia los mataría lentamente.

Miro a Sakuno que estaba sufriendo, él quería una declaración perfecta pero al parecer si seguían molestandola se le iría la lengua y eso era lo que menos deseaba - Sakuno - la niña se solto para llevarse las manos a los oídos y colocarlas ahí mientras se colocaba en cuclillas, su chica estaba sufriendo - Sakuno - su amiga o lo que fuera camino hasta ella pero fue detenida por Chotarou que apreto su agarre sobre ella, agradecía a su amigo - Riuzaky - llamo Echizen y ella cerro fuertemente los ojos - Riuzaky - volvio a llamar este.

- Basta, basta, basta, basta, basta ¡no más! ¡no más! ¡dejenme sola! ¡no más! - grito ella, la estaban lastimando - Sakuno - apreto los puños ya estaba harto, haría una declaración en este momento, debía ser romántica pero no, él era diferente y ella también así que la tomo de los hombros - Sakuno - llamo pero esta seguía negando con la cabeza, no quería abrir los ojos - Sakuno - miro a Echizen que llamo a su novia así que se levanto e impacto su puño derribandolo por completo haciendo que ella abriera los ojos.

- ¡Basta, no pienso permitir que sigan lastimando a mi novia! ¡Porque es mi novia, punto final, los quiero fuera de mi cancha ahora! - todo mundo lo miraba asombrado, Dioses esto iba de mal en peor.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro, ella miraba a otro lado y él tan solo al cielo, todo mundo se había ido hace más de media hora bueno practicamente su equipo se había encargado de sacar de su cancha a los de Seigaku por lo que ambos estaban totalmente solos mientras el cielo se teñía de color anaranjados con tonos azulados.

- Sakuno - ella dio un respingo para mirarlo por completo entonces... entonces poso sus labios sobre ella, le agrado que ella correspondiera pero le gusto más el sabor a coco de sus labios, mordio ligeramente su labio para adentrar su lengua y jugar un poco con la de ella.

Se encontraba recostado en las piernas de ella mientras acariciaba su cabello - No era la declaración que quería, deseaba decirtelo mañana - aseguro este pero ella tan solo rió suavemente - Fue una declaración perfecta - aseguro esta robandole un casto beso que le quito el aliento... si definitivamente no había salido como lo planeo pero sin duda había sido una declaración perfecta.

- En ese caso mañana tendremos nuestra primera cita - no le importaba si ella no le decía lo que había sucedido en su antigua academia, se lo diría a su tiempo y él esperaría pacientemente de eso no había duda alguna, ella era suya y de nadie más, la amaría como a nadie, además era su novia desde que la había visto, esperaría a que el dolor de ella se fuera porque por el momento él se encargaria de hacerla feliz.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado esta continuación que se me ocurrio mientras observaba el atardecer que pinto el cielo el día de ayer.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	11. Pelea

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva entrega de esta serie que se me ocurrio mientras veía un dorama, la pelea entre la pareja en verdad que estuvo agresiva y triste, demasiado triste.  
**

**Espero les guste**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Atobe sería el número 1 y su esposa sería Sakuno.

* * *

**Resumen:**

De nueva cuenta estaban peleando y todo por culpa de Echizen pero es que simplemente ella no entendía sus razones para comportarse así tan solo le importaba que se comportara en la fiesta que había organizado, odiaba tener una pelea con ella pero es que al parecer su novia no podía comprender que tenía el derecho de comportarse así porque Echizen le estaba coqueteando descaradamente... si definitivamente tenían que tener una pelea a diario porque de esa manera el hacer el amor era la mejor forma de reconciliación

* * *

**Pelea**

La fiesta estaba en su auge porque al parecer todo mundo se estaba divirtiendo claro estaba menos él porque no le agradaba para nada observar que su novia estaba riendose de las estúpideces de Echizen, Dioses si todo mundo se daba cuenta de que ese Principito le estaba coqueteando a su novia pero esta como inocente que era ni siquiera se daba cuenta aunque ya le había llamado la atención con la mirada pero al parecer ella no lo había notado para nada.

- ¿E-En serio Ryoma-kun? - pregunto esta con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas a pesar de ya tener 18 años y de estar viviendo en la mansión de él - Lo juro me gustaría que un día vinieras conmigo - una venita salto en su ojo derecho, ¿qué demonios se creía ese niñato?, miro con una ceja levantada a este que tan solo le sonrió ladinamente entonces tan solo miro a su novia que estaba riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Al parecer Echizen desea algo con Sakuno - miro a Oshitari como si eso fuera lo más evidente entonces su amigo tan solo solto una pequeña carcajada - Pienso que deberías poner un límite - miro a Gakuto que bebía una copa de vino tinto lo cual era un tanto extraño porque él no gustaba de beber en reuniones pero al parecer esta vez era necesario porque tenía que hablar con el chico de lentes a su derecha.

- Sakuno sabe lo que hace además ore-sama no siente celos - esa era una enorme mentira y sus amigos lo notaron pero tan solo le dieron varias palmadas en el hombro y se alejaron de allí siendo evidente que necesitaban hablar de algo que solo conocían ellos, miro a Shishido riendo con Chotarou hacían una hermosa pareja, en ocasiones los envidiaba porque los rodeaba un aura de tranquilidad que él jamás tendrían con Sakuno.

Por la simple y sencilla razón de que ella era demasiado hermosa y atraía la atención de los hombres ya fuera menores o mayores que ella y eso le molestaba porque siempre tenían una pelea por esa razón en específico, miro al peliverde que se inclino levemente para besar la mejilla de su novia, bien eso era suficiente, al diablo sus modales ya estaba harto.

Camino hasta donde ellos y estrello su puño en la mejilla del peliverde que cayo tirando a un mesero que derribo el contenido de varias copas sobre algunos invitados, estaba odiando esa fiesta que ella había planeado para rememorar buenos tiempos a él más bien le parecía que era para ver a Echizen y eso le molestaba demasiado.

- ¡K-Keigo! - exclamo ella ayudando al peliverde que se llevo la mano al labio sintiendo la sangre en este - ¿Estás bien? - pregunto Momoshiro al chico que con su ayuda se levanto para mirarlo con verdadera furia - Solo estabamos platicando - dijo este y apreto lo nudillos para no molerlo a golpes - Es mía - fue todo lo que dijo para jalarla de la mano apartandola de su lado, no le importo que los invitados lo vieran como un loco.

* * *

Después de la pequeña pelea que había armado los invitados se fueron excusandose con vagas citas, miro a su novia que lo veía con aparente furia y no era para menos - Deja de hacer eso, él se lo tenía merecido - fue todo lo que dijo levantandose del sofá donde reposaba para caminar a donde estaban las bebidas y se sirvio un buen whisky con bastantes hielos.

- R-Ryoma-kun solo estaba platicando - aseguro esta sonrojada y entonces si que exploto con la situación - Tú siempre has estado de su lado así que diga lo que diga yo salgo perdiendo - fue todo lo que contesto para dirigirse a las escaleras, necesitaba recostarse un poco le dolía la cabeza a horrores y la culpa la tenía ese Principito.

- ¿P-Por qué siempre haces eso? - detuvo sus pasos para mirarla con una ceja levantada, lo único que deseaba era dormir, no deseaba otra pelea con Sakuno - ¿Hacer qué? He dicho la verdad tú aún sigues enamorada de Echizen por eso aceptabas los coqueteos con él y lo que es peor no te importo tenerme en frente - aseguro este viendo que ella apretaba los puños visiblemente afectada por sus palabras pero la verdad es que no deseaba que ella estuviera con él si amaba a otro, solo deseaba verla feliz.

- ¿S-Sabes para qué era la fiesta? - pregunto aún con la vista baja, ella había dicho que era una reunión para rememorar buenos tiempos - ¡Q-Quería decirte c-con t-todas tus amistades p-presentes q-que estoy e-embarazada! - grito aventandole varios cojines de los sillones que recibio en el rostro porque estaba tratando de asimilar la situación pero al parecer le era necesario gritar de felicidad aunque primero tenían que aclarar esta pequeña pelea que él había iniciado.

- Sakuno - ella retrocedio a cada paso que daba, estaba muy afectada por lo que había dicho y sabía que un perdón no lo iba a arreglar, estaba completamente seguro de ello - ¿Cómo puedes decir que sigo enamorada de Ryoma-kun? ¡V-Vivimos j-juntos! ¡T-Te amo solo a ti idiota! - grito golpeandolo en el pecho mientras las lágrimas salían, no quería verla mal sobre todo en su estado, es que era difícil creer que ella lo amaba porque ella era demasiado para cualquier chico.

- Lo siento tanto pero es que me es imposible verte con otro que no sea yo, lo siento Sakuno - la abrazo tratando de que se calmara un poco no era bueno que hiciera ese tipo de escenas en su estado al menos eso lo sabía cortesía de su madre - T-Te amo solo a ti - ella decía la verdad por eso la beso tiernamente, amaba demasiado a esa chica por eso era como era, porque le daba miedo de que se fuera, le daba pavor el perderla.

La necesitaba para vivir y ella de alguna manera lo sentía pero aún así el miedo estaba presente y lo raro es que ore-sama en ningun otro tiempo tuvo tan miedo como el miedo de perderla.

* * *

Se encontraban entre las sábanas de la cama, la había hecho suya teniendo en cuenta su estado aunque ella le hubiera dicho que no le hacía daño al bebé pero de verdad solo quería tener cuidado con su heredero aunque tendrían muchos más de eso estaba seguro, beso su frente observando que tenía un sueño aparentemente tranquilo.

Le encantaba esa niña más que nada en el mundo... si definitivamente tenían que tener una pelea a diario porque de esa manera el hacer el amor era la mejor forma de reconciliación aunque apartir de este momento tenía que tener cuidado por el embarazo y sobre todo tendría que tener paciencia con los antojos de su futura esposa, solo esperaba que ni Riuzaky-san o su madre hicieran un escándalo por esto, bueno se encomendaba a Kami-sama.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado esta nueva entrega.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	12. Excursión

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva entrega. De verdad espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Atobe sería novio de Sakuno y sería el número 1.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Cortesía de la escuela tenían que irse a una excursión bueno al menos el club de tenis por lo que estaría con sus amigos y con ella quien era su ayudante, esta era nada más y nada menos que Riuzaky Sakuno la chica que le quitaba el sueño desde hace varios meses y es que ya no era esa niña de trenzas ahora era una adolescente... si definitivamente le encantaba ir de excursión sobre todo si estaba ella para cuidarlo más ahora que era su novia

* * *

**Excursión**

Camino hasta donde el autobús esperaba, la verdad es que no deseaba ir de excursión con sus compañeros bueno quiza si con ellos pero no con Sakuno quien era la ayudante del equipo de tenis de preparatoria, no era justo que le hicieran esto bueno no se lo estaban haciendo pero aún así no deseaba para nada ir con ellos porque la chica lo volvía loco en todo sentido, gustaba de ella y ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

Abordo el vehículo para caminar hasta los asiento de atrás y sentarse del lado de la ventana - ¡Dame eso Yuushi! - grito Gakuto, no quizo ver que estaban haciendo sus amigos o mejor dicho porque estaban peleando, la verdad lo único que deseaba era no estar en ese autobús, hubiera preferido miles de veces estar en su mansión antes que salir de excursión con sus compañeros y con ella.

Hablando de sus problemas en ese momento abordaba el autobús con esa sonrisa tan típica de ella, la amaba pero bueno ella no sentía lo mismo segura seguía enamorada de Echizen y eso a ore-sama le dolía como no tenían idea, ella sonrió a sus compañeros quienes le devolvieron la sonrisa - ¡Sakuno-chan! - Jirou la abrazo y sintio celos porque su amigo al menos podía hacer eso, él en cambio tan solo tenía que conformarse con un asentimiento de cabeza.

No estaba acostumbrado a expresarse con tanto afecto y no era la excepción con Sakuno - Deja de abrazarla de esa forma - opino Shishido y tan solo le agradecio aunque fuera mentalmente porque no lo diría, aunque de alguna manera sentía que ellos ya sabían de sus sentimientos pero para no incomodarlo callaban, por eso era una familia, no había duda de ello, ella lo miro con una sonrisa y tan solo miro por la ventana.

El viaje dio inicio, irían a un campamento en la montaña obviamente enfocandose al tenis así que no tendrían mucho tiempo de diversión pero era el precio por el Torneo Nacional De Tenis Preparatorias y él más que nunca deseaba ese título, deseaba poder tener ese estandarte, deseaba ser el mejor junto a su equipo, claro que sabía que habría una pelea dura pero no le importaba porque con solo tenerla a su lado, con eso bastaba.

* * *

Había caído la tarde, nadie lo había molestado, solo estaba leyendo un libro cuando sintio que alguien tomaba asiento a su lado - ¿A-Atobe-san? - miro a la chica que estaba sonrojada a más no poder - ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto sin quitar la vista del libro esperando a que ella hablara aunque sabía que le costaba demasiado trabajo - H-Hice algunos aperitivos p-para el viaje, he repartido entre los chicos y m-me preguntaba si deseaba p-probar - sonrió un poco para apartar el libro de su vista.

Ella coloco un pequeño toper en su regazo por lo que mir y se encontro con onigiris además de otro tipo de comida japonesas al parecer tenía una buena mano en la cocina tal y como había dicho una vez Chotarou, se llevo a la boca un pedazo de carne y Dioses creyo haber estado en el cielo apenas unos instantes, ella si que sabía cocinar y se imagino que solo le cocinara a ella como su esposa, claro que sería su esposa ahora más que nunca.

- Gracias - agradecio dejando el toper a un lado, ella se iba a levantar pero la detuvo por la mano suavemente, sus compañeros estaban dormidos, el entrenador igual, se acerco suavemente y poso sus labios sobre ella, no le importaba si estaba enamorada de Echizen ella era suya, solo suya, se resistio pero después se abandono el beso y Dioses fue la sensación más maravillosa de su vida de eso no había duda alguna.

Dejo sus labios para ver que ella se levantaba aprisa del asiento con un sonrojo enorme en sus mejillas y le dolio que se fuera así como nada.

* * *

El autobús se detuvo por lo que bajaron con cuidado, ella no lo miraba es más estaba escondida detrás de Chotarou que no comprendía el porque pero al parecer no pensaba preguntarle - Bien desde aquí caminaremos - asintieron para observar la colina que se veía demasiado larga, comenzo a caminar detrás de todos, ella seguía al lado de su kohai y ya comenzaba a molestarle, quiza el beso no le había gustado.

Tenía que ser eso, ella no sentía nada por él, que tonto había sido al pensar que si podía sentir lo mismo, bajo la mirada pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ore-sama no bajaba la mirada al contrario camino con la cabeza en alto - Pareces furioso Atobe - miro a Oshitari, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia la niña si que tenía la habibilidad de hacer que se desconectara del mundo, su amigo parecía tranquilo todo lo contrario a él.

- No estoy furioso - el genio tan solo sonrió para adelantar el paso así que volvio a quedarse completamente solo, le dolía la cabeza y no solo eso se sentía herido por culpa de esa niña bueno no era una niña tenía 16 años y por Dios de verdad que le quitaba el sueño, desde el día en que la conocio no logro sacarla de su cabeza, esa niña era su perdición casi estuvo a punto de perder el trono de Rey porque perdia partidos.

No perdio su trono pero sus amigos se habían dado cuenta de su comportamiento obviamente no dijo nada y no demostro sus sentimientos por ella.

* * *

Se habían acomodado en sus respectivas habitaciones pero él no podía dormir por lo que tomo su raqueta y salio, no despertaría a sus amigos porque las canchas de tenis estaban lejos, camino con cuidado para no tropezarse o algo así, no deseaba ser la burla de sus queridos amigos así que era mejor tener demasiado cuidado.

Empezo a lanzar la pelota a la pared como demasiada fuerza, necesitaba sacarla de su cabeza cuanto antes, golpeo la pelota cuando escucho un ruido volteo la vista y se encontro con un conejo miro de nuevo la pelota entonces se cubrio del golpe con la muñeca izquierda y grito de dolor, le había dolido demasiado.

- ¡A-Atobe-san! - escucho su grito por lo que alzo la vista encontrandose con ella quien tomo su muñeca con cuidado, no quería que lo tocara por lo que se aparto bruscamente terminando cayendose y gritando aún más de dolor - ¡N-No haga eso! - grito ella siendo poco común pues ella nunca gritaba y mucho menos a ore-sama.

- Entonces deja de ser tan amable sino te agrado o si después del beso vas y me dejas, sé que aún amas a Echizen - ella estaba sorprendia por su declaración, bueno ni a declaración llegaba pero le había dicho que sabía que aún estaba enamorada del Príncipe y la verdad es que no sabía si era cierto, ella se arrojo a sus brazos sorprendiendolo por lo que ambos terminaron sobre la superficie de la cancha.

- N-No me gusta Ryoma-kun, m-me gusta A-Atobe-san - sonrió para abrazarla por la cintura, al final había sido ella quien se había declarado y lo peor es que odiaba esa excursión aunque ahora viendolo bien le encantaba salir de excursión.

Ella tomo su muñeca para curarla, él tan solo la miro y supo que la amaba más que a su vida, amaba a Sakuno y lucharía cada día para demostrarselo - L-Listo - termino ella y entonces la beso de nueva cuenta, la beso colocandola en la superficie de la cancha y así se quedo - No me dejes - ella asintió para abrazarlo, no quería que lo dejara por alguien más, no deseaba que se apartara de su lado, deseaba que siempre estuviera para él, solo para él.

Ella desprendía calor y le gusto sobre manera, Sakuno era especial... si definitivamente le encantaba ir de excursión sobre todo si estaba ella para cuidarlo más ahora que era su novia porque era su novia y ella de alguna manera lo sabía, no eran necesarias las palabras... tan solo bastaba con mirarse, eso era suficiente.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado esta continuación.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	13. Profesor

**N/A**

**Una nueva entrega de esta serie que tenía un poco olvidada.**

**Espero les guste y gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

No sabía como pero se había enamorado de su profesor de tenis y por desagracia este no era cualquier persona, era nada más y nada menos que Atobe Keigo, el gran Ore-sama, era imposible que él sintiera lo mismo, tenía que ser honesta, sin embargo, mantenía las esperazas... si definitivamente le encantaba su profesor de tenis

* * *

**Profesor  
**

Trato de levantarse pero le era imposible, sus piernas no respondía, no podía más, ni siquiera lograba respirar bien, ni siquiera podía mirarlo a la cara y eso era lo que más le dolía, se estaba odiando a si misma por hacer esto, sabía que tenía la preparatoria y aún así la estaba ayudando, aún así era su profesor y ella lo estaba defraudando al no poder colocarse en pie.

- Levanta - nego con la cabeza, le era imposible, sus piernas no daban para más, estaba demasiado cansada - N-No puedo m-más - su respiración estaba al borde del abismo, se sentía demasiado débil, sus ojos se estaban cerrando, sus oídos estaban zumbando, su vista se estaba nublando - ¡Dije que te levantes! - grito pero nego de nueva cuenta con la cabeza, era demasiado para su persona, era demasiado para la débil Sakuno.

No sabía como pero el gran Atobe Keigo era su profesor de tenis, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la amistad que estaban formado a raíz de la partida de Ryoma, sin embargo, se hicieron amigos y desde ahí compartían muchas cosas, se hicieron amigos, confindentes y cierto día ella le pidio ayuda con el tenis, penso que no aceptaría pero lo hizo, acepto y ella estaba demasiado feliz que prometio esforzarse, sin embargo, no podía más, era demasiado para ella. En cuestión de segundos todo fue negro.

* * *

Abrio poco a poco los ojos para levantarse de donde se encontraba recostada, de inmediato lo identifico como la cama de Atobe, de su profesor, se sonrojo de inmediato mientras enterraba el rostro en la almohada de su cama, se mordio el labio fuertemente, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, era débil, lo sabía por supuesto que si, pero esta ocasión era diferente, no deseaba serlo, sin embargo, al parecer lo sería como siempre.

- Al fin despiertas - enterro más la cabeza al reconocer su voz - L-Lo siento - se disculpo y escucho un suave suspiro de parte de su profesor que tan solo sonrió un poco - No hay problema, eres tú después de todo así que tengo que tener más paciencia - sonrió levemente para mirarlo a la cara - ¿Has llorado? - pregunto y miro hacía otro lado - Q-Quiero ser más fuerte - Atobe la tomo del mentón para besarla suavemente - Lo seras - se sonrojo de inmediato al haber sido besada por él.

Enterro su rostro en el pecho de este que la abrazo levemente, quería mucho a Sakuno, la amaba de hecho pero de alguna manera suponía que ella seguía enamorada de Echizen ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así y eso lo alegraba demasiado si tenía que ser honesto - Vamos, si quieres ser fuerte necesito entrenarte demasiado - la tomo de la mano para levantarla suavemente y salir de su habitación, tenía que ayudarla a ser fuerte.

* * *

Cayo al piso, había sido demasiado ese día, no podía más, él camino hasta donde ella para extenderle la mano y cargarla, su abuela no estaba en la ciudad y él de alguna manera lo agradecía porque de esa manera podía estar más tiempo con ella, le gustaba demasiado eso, le gustaba el calor que su pequeño cuerpo desprendía, esa niña era su vida y era suya, solo suya.

* * *

La recosto suavemente en la cama mientras ella trataba de recuperar el aire, se veía exhausta, se acerco poco a poco a ella y la beso suavemente - Pense que seguías enamorada de Echizen, dolía demasiado pensar eso - ella lo miro con sus hermosos ojos y nego con la cabeza, hace demasiado que ya no era así - R-Ryoma-kun quedo a-atrás - sonrió un poco para acercarse más a ella y besarla de nueva cuenta.

Dejo caer su peso poco a poco para aumentar la intensidad del beso, solo deseaba estar así con ella, solo deseaba ser todo para Sakuno, aunque de alguna manera sabía que ya lo era - T-Te q-quiero - sonrió ante las palabras de ella para volver a besarla, ella era la indicada, era la mujer de su vida, quería estar así con ella por siempre.

Su profesor de tenis la estaba besando, no era cualquier persona, era Atobe Keigo, era Ore-sama, sonrió para abrazarlo con un leve temblor, él sintio su temblor y sonrió, si definitivamente era la indicada.

* * *

Habían pasado dos años, eran pareja desde hace dos años, el tenis de ella era perfecto, era conocida como la Dama de Japón, tenía elegancia en su tenis, sus técnicas eran demasiado poderosas, era reconocida mundialmente, su esfuerzo había dado frutos y todo se lo debía a su prometido.

- ¿Qué miras? - volteo la vista para encontrarse con él quien le extendio un vaso de limonada - Recordaba ciertas cosas - su tartamudeo había desaparecido porque él la había hecho fuerte, él era su fortaleza - Mañana ambos tendremos partidos - asintió para besarlo suavemente en los labios - Necesito que mi profesor me de fuerzas - él rió suavemente para atraerla por la cintura, ella tenía un leve sonrojo, le encantaba cuando pasaba eso.

Era al mujer de su vida - Tú profesor te va a dar demasiadas fuerzas - ambos rieron por ese comentario, ella recargo su rostro en el pecho de él mientras el atardecer se alzaba en el cielo, era un cuadro simplemente perfecto.

Sakuno era feliz, como jamás lo haía sido, él era feliz porque ella estaba a su lado.

* * *

Miro su vientre de seis meses - Te ves hermosa - miro a su esposo que entraba por el marco de la puerta - Gracias - dijo mientras caminaba a donde él para arreglar su corbata, él la beso suavemente para esconder su rostro en el hueco de su cuello - Volvere pronto - ella asintió, se iba de viaje porque tenía un torneo en Australia, ella había dejado el tenis atrás era hora de dedicarse a las tareas del hogar y no le molestaba en absoluto.

- Vuelve con el trofeo - él rió suavemente pero aún así asintió, por supuesto que ganaría, lo haría por ella y por su pequeño hijo que obviamnete seguiría sus pasos de eso no había duda alguna, su hijo sería el siguiente gran Ore-sama, él lo estaba esperando y el mundo también.

Sakuno lo miro y sonrió... si definitivamente le encantaba su profesor de tenis aunque ahora su esposo, era su vida y sabía que ganaría no había duda alguna de ello, lo beso y le deseo suerte, volvería con ese trofeo.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	14. Apoyo

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva entrega de esta serie.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Atobe sería el número 1 y su esposa sería Sakuno.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Ella siempre estaría allí para él, siempre le brindaría su apoyo, siempre sería su apoyo sin duda alguna, la amaba más que a nada en este mudno y jamás había agradecido tanto a Dios por haberla puesto en su camino... si definitivamente Sakuno era su principal apoyo

* * *

**Apoyo  
**

La miro abrazada a sus rodillas, estaba llorando, la razón la desconocía, al menos por el momento, se acerco a pasos lentos para colocarse a su estatura y levantarle el mentón, sus ojos estaban hinchados, seguramente había tenido otra pelea con Echizen, no entendía a Sakuno porque esa relación que tenían no era dulce, era de horror, siempre discutían por cosas sin sentido, él algunas veces la golpeaba y ella no decía nada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunto pero ella huyo de su mirada - Sakuno - ella no pensaba contestar y no pensaba obligarlo, pero su comportamiento lo estaba matando, él la amaba y no entendía porque se esforzaba en seguir con algo que la destruía, en algo que estaba acabando con ella, en verdad que no podía entenderlo, era hasta tonto si lo pensaba bien, pero a ella parecía no importarle y si así era no debía entrometerse.

Miro su mano derecha, tenía un moretón, apreto los puños, estaba odiando a Echizen en esos momentos, nadie tocaba a Sakuno pero no podía entrometerse, ella ya se lo había pedido y lo menos que deseaba era verla mal por su culpa - ¿Hasta cuándo Sakuno? - pregunto colocandose en pie, era inútil estar allí si ella no pensaba contestarle, era inútil seguir con esas preguntas - T-Termine con él - detuvo sus pasos antes de entrar a su casa.

Camino de prisa a donde ella se encontraba y la miro tratando de encontrar una duda pero no había ninguna y sonrió por ello - Me alegro - le revolvio un poco el cabello para cargarla en brazos, ella dio un grito que le parecio encantador - ¡N-No! - grito presa del pánico y él rió suavemente, era muy fácil hacerla sonreir y lo haría siempre, porque la amaba, porque era su vida.

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses desde aquella noche, ella había recuperado su sonrisa, ella era como antes y así le encantaba, así la amaba, la miro a los ojos y sonrió levemente - Te amo - ella abrio los ojos asombrada, se iría en unos días a América para el US Open y de alguna manera quería decirselo, quería que ella estuviera enterada de sus sentimientos, no deseaba quedarselos solo para él porque quería que ella no lo olvidara.

Deseaba sentir el apoyo que ella le daba a Echizen cuando jugaba, él quería sentir su apoyo, sin embargo, algo le decía que no podía ser así, algo se lo decía y aún así no dolía menos, sonrió un poco para levantarse de donde ambos se encontraban y la beso en la mejilla - No esperaba una respuesta pero quería que estuvieras enterada de lo que siento por ti, nos vemos después Sakuno - camino hasta la puerta y salio de su casa.

Ella ya lo sabía y así estaba bien, tal y como había dicho no esperaba respuesta alguna así que estaba bien, estaba bien, sin embargo, aún así dolía.

* * *

Él se iba hoy, no podía ir a despedirlo, no podía, se aferro a sus rodillas, quería a Atobe pero no lo amaba, al menos aún no, quiza después pero era injusto que él se lo hubiera dicho y que ella no hubiera tenido el valor de contestarle algo, era injusto que ella se hubiera quedado callada aún sabiendo que a él le había costado demasiado él decir algo como eso, siendo quien era, porque Ore-sama jamás tomaba la iniciativa.

Se mordio ligeramente el labio, no deseaba llorar, haría eso por él, sin embargo, no iría a despedirlo, no, no iría, definitivamente no iría, se levanto de su cama y abrio la puerta - ¡Abuela! - grito mientras tomaba una maleta.

* * *

Su avión había arribado en América, abordo el auto que esperaba por él y este comenzo con su rumbo, ella no había ido a despedirlo, de alguna manera entendía sus razones o quería hacerlo, le había declarado sus sentimientos sin asegurarse de que ella hubiera olvidado a Echizen, habían pasado tan solo dos meses pero al menos él pensaba que lo había olvidado ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido todo lo contrario.

Había sido un tonto por no haberse asegurado de ella, suspiro de nueva cuenta para bajar del auto y se quedo de piedra, frente a él estaba Sakuno con una sonrisa en el rostro, seguramente estaba soñando, si era lo más seguro, ella no podía estar allí en América porque ni siquiera lo había ido a despedir, entonces ¿qué hacía allí?, camino hasta donde ella estaba pero ella lo detuvo con la mano y con una sonrisa.

- Quiero estar aquí contigo, te dare mi apoyo, siempre estare a tu lado, siempre estare contigo - sonrió para abrazarla y cargarla entre sus brazos - Me alegra que así sea - aseguro él besando sus labios mientras ella reía, quiza aún no era amor pero algún día lo sería, quiza aún no era más que cariño pero pronto con nuevos recuerdos sería verdaderamente amor.

* * *

- ¡Juego y partido para Atobe! - sonrió para caminar hasta donde se encontraba su oponente y extenderle la mano - Bien jugado - Tezuka sonrió levemente para asentir - Igualmente - no era la primera vez que lo derrotaba pero siempre se sentía tan bien, no porque fuera el mejor del mundo sino porque cada vez que ganaba amaba más al tenis, aunque aún perdiendo lo amaba pero siempre se sentía bien de ganar y hoy no era la excepción.

La vio entre las gradas al lado de sus amigos, su vientre dejaba ver un embarazo de siete meses, su primer hijo venía en camino y estaba feliz por ello si tenía que ser honesto, sus amigos lo saludaron desde lo alto y sonrió, casi ninguno de ellos se había dedicado al tenis pero lo apoyaban como ella lo hacía, porque siempre asistía a cada partido para apoyarlo.

Por fin tenía el apoyo deseado de Sakuno y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz, era feliz porque sentía el apoyo de ella a cada momento, camino hasta donde ella se encontraba para subirse a las gradas, de inmediato los periodistas corrieron a tomar una foto de ello pues no era muy común ver así al gran Ore-sama y la verdad es que se les hacía muy linda la escena, además el sonrojo de su esposa se veía demasiado tierno en ella.

- F-Felicidades - le dijo ella y él se acerco para besarla suavemente en los labios, sus amigos rieron al ver a la esposa de su capitán como un tomate maduro, era muy linda la verdad - Gracias por tu apoyo - la beso de nueva cuenta no importandole si le daban una sanción de varios miles de dólares porque había tenido el placer de besarla después de tres horas de partido con Tezuka.

Recibio su trofeo y corrio a enseñarselo, era como un niño pequeño pero todo se lo debía a ella, solo a ella, solo a ella por darle todo su apoyo, la beso de nueva cuenta... si definitivamente Sakuno era su principal apoyo y siempre sería así, sin duda alguna.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado esta nueva entrega.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	15. Enfrentamiento

**N/a**

**Aquí la continuación de esta serie espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Dedico este capítulo a Tenchou-Fliqpy espero y te guste. **

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Ore-sama sería mejor que Tezuka.

* * *

**Resumen:**

¿Quién se creía Echizen? Mira que venir y pedirle un juego a él, al gran Ore-sama, sabía la razón pero lo menos que deseaba era verla mal por los caprichos del pequeño Príncipe del tenis, sin embargo, si veía el lado bueno demostraría su fuerza además de que quedaría en claro que Sakuno era suya... si definitivamente ese enfrentamiento había aclarado todas las dudas

* * *

**Enfrentamiento  
**

Miro al pequeño niño frente a él, bueno ya no tan niño porque ya contaba con 15 años mientras que él contaba con 17 años, sin embargo, seguramente había escuchado mal, si era lo más seguro - Vamos a la cancha - sonrió un poco para mirar a sus amigos que reían a grandes voces ante la situación en la que se encontraba, es que de verdad era increíble, el pequeño Echizen le había pedido un enfrentamiento ahora mismo.

Por supuesto que podía darselo pero es que quería saber la razón así que se acerco a paso lento hacía donde el chico estaba con la raqueta en su mano, al parecer en verdad iba en serio - ¿Porqué quieres un enfrentamiento? - pregunto con una sonrisa ladina sujetando su raqueta bajo el brazo esperando su respuesta - Tú sabes la razón - señalo el peliverde para darse la vuelta, sonrió, ahora entendía la razón del enfrentamiento que él pedía.

- ¿Vas a jugar? - pregunto Oshitari y asintió, no podía negarse a hacerlo, no ahora que conocía la razón de este pequeño duelo, camino a pasos lentos para colocarse en posición, ganaría definitivamente porque ella era suya y es que la razón tenía nombre y apellido, Riuzaky Sakuno, la chica contaba con 15 años y se había vuelto más hermosa que nunca, no, no solo eso, era más tierna y sin darse cuenta era capaz de despertar sus celos.

Además de que desde hace un año se habían vuelto muy amigos, cuando Echizen se había marchado de nueva cuenta después del Torneo Nacional, sin ni siquiera pensar se habían hecho amigos al encontrarse en un partido de tenis, al principio tan solo la vio y camino hasta ella, no la había reconocido hasta que miro sus dos inseparables trenzas aunque ahora llevaba el cabello suelto y ondulado, era una deidad ahora.

Sin darse cuenta se encontraron varias ocasiones quiza por casualidad o destino, él prefería el destino pues era más romántico, hasta que seis meses después él se le declaro, ella acepto, no pidio explicaciones tan solo acepto porque ya había superado a Echizen, no habían dicho a nadie que eran pareja, ella y él querían mantenerlo en secreto un poco más porque deseaba estar en paz de los cotilleos de sus compañeros de escuela.

Eran novios y estaba bien así, sin embargo, al parecer el pequeño peliverde vendría a estropear todo y no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar.

* * *

Echizen apreto la raqueta para lanzar la pelota y hacer su famoso Twist Serve, Atobe lo devolvio como si de un tiro normal se tratara y se molesto, él no tenía derecho a menospreciar sus tiros, era el mejor jugador y por eso la quería, porque Sakuno era de él, claro que aceptaba haberse ido después del Torneo Nacional pero es que tenía sus razones, sin embargo, había perdido su oportunidad con ella, al principio no se dio cuenta.

Pasado el tiempo noto que ella ya no lo animaba, cuando lo veía ya no se sonrojaba o tartamudeaba, ya no estaba para él, su mente parecía estar en otro lado, entonces decidio seguirla, sabía que eso no estaba bien pero aún así decidio seguirla, llegaron hasta la Academia Hiotey y entonces la vio saludar al Rey de los monos como lo llamaba él con ese sonrojo que era hasta entonces de él, apreto los puños al verla besarlo.

Sakuno no se comportaría así pero al parecer ella había cambiado, entonces sintio la necesidad de hacer que ella regresara a él, porque ella le pertenecía, él la había salvado aquella vez en el tren, él siempre había sido el primero y así debía de ser siempre.

* * *

Iban empatados, ninguno de los dos pensaba ceder, ninguno de los dos lo haría - Hametsu e no Rondo - Echizen tan solo miro su raqueta en el suelo, conocía de memora ese movimiento pero es que esta vez era más fuerte, había mejorado demasiado - Ore-sama no biyi ni yoi na (Tiembla ante mi proeza) - el peliverde tan solo lo miro molesto, estaba odiando al tipo frente a él, tenía que ganar porque Sakuno le pertenecía, era suya por derecho.

- Samurai Drive - tal como en aquella ocasión la pelota se partio en dos, obviamente ese partido era suyo, sin embargo, lo vio correr como loco para impactar la raqueta en una y moverse aún más rápido para golpear la segunda pero al parecer no calculo bien y termino estrellandose contra la pared de la cancha por lo tanto había ganado el enfrentamiento, escucho los pasos de alguien miro a su derecha y la observo, parecía desesperada.

* * *

Le dolía demasiado el golpe pero no pensabe demostrarlo, escucho a alguien correr, sin embargo, no lo identifico - ¡K-Keigo! - miro hacía su derecha y la observo corriendo a donde él se encontraba, sus compañeros se miraron entre si porque no permitía que nadie le hablara por su nombre a no ser que fuera de su familia y ante los ojos de ellos estaba más que claro que ella no era su familia bueno al menos por el momento porque sería su esposa.

- ¿Lo ha llamado por su nombre? - escucho a Gakuto preguntar y de inmediato sintio que lo atiborrarían de preguntas, miro a Sakuno frente a él con un semblante preocupado - ¿E-Estas bien? - pregunto ella sacando algo de su maletín mientras todos los miraban - Sakuno me encuentro bien - ella nego con la cabeza para extraer una venda y fue en ese momento que observo su muñeca tenía un corte ni siquiera había sentido la sangre resbalar.

- ¡No estas bien Keigo, iremos ahora mismo al hospital! - grito mientras lo tomaba de la mano para levantarlo cuando ella se dio cuenta de que Echizen estaba a un en su lado de la cancha - ¿Ryoma-kun? - el peliverde le sonrió desde lejos para saltar la red y caminar a donde ellos se encontraban - Estabamos practicando - aseguro este caminando hasta donde se encontraba su estuche de la raqueta, lo tomo y los miro de nueva cuenta.

- Nos vemos en la escuela Riuzaky - se despidio para comenzar a subir las escaleras, había entendido que ella no lo amaba, por supuesto que lo amo peor ahora las cosas eran diferentes y estaba bien, sonrió tristemente, ella era de otro, solo quería su felicidad y lo mejor era seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla y aumento el ritmo de su caminar, solo esperaba que ella fuera feliz y si él no la hacía feliz lo mataría lentamente.

Atobe observo al chico irse y sonrió, no era tan cabezota como había imaginado - ¿Me llevas al hospital? - murmuro en el oído de su novia que temblo ligeramente para asentir - ¡Tendras que explicar esto Atobe! - grito Gakuto desde lo lejos y sonrió... si definitivamente ese enfrentamiento había aclarado todas las dudas, porque ella era su novia, porque Echizen ya lo había entendido y porque sus amigos de alguna manera sabían que ella era la elegida.

Mientras ambos entraban al auto no logro controlar su impulso y la beso para después acomodarse en sus piernas mientras ella acariciaba su cabello - P-Pareces un niño pequeño - dijo ella con un sonrojo monumental que se le antojo precioso - Solo si soy tu niño pequeño - ambos rieron suavemente, la beso de nueva cuenta, siempre tenía esa necesidad y dudaba que algún día se le quitara pero estaba bien así con ella no se controlaría, con ella sería egoísta definitivamente.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	16. Playa

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva entrega. De verdad espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Agradecía de alguna manera a su entrenador por llevarlos a la playa porque simple y sencillamente ella los acompañaría como su ayudante, sonrió levemente al verla vestida así, sin duda alguna ella era una belleza... si definitivamente le encantaba visitar la playa más si su novia lo acompañaba

* * *

**Playa  
**

Los miembros del Hiotey estaban felices por la noticia, irían a la playa aunque entrenarían pero eso no importaba porque al menos se divertirían un poco - ¿No estas feliz? - pregunto Gakuto y asintió, por supuesto que estaba feliz solo no sentía la necesidad de demostrarlo, después de todo Ore-sama no era muy expresivo - ¿Nos acompañaras Sakuno-chan? - pregunto Chotarou mirando a la chica que asintió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, inevitablemente se encontro sonriendo.

Sakuno era ayudante del equipo desde hace medio año, la razón la desconocía pero eso no importaba porque había tenido la posibilidad de conocerla y le había encantado su tímidez, sus sonrojos aunque bien sabía que ella era fuerte no por nada era la capitana del equipo femenil de la preparatoria del Hiotey, era fuerte y él necesitaba a alguien a si a su lado porque después de todo Ore-sama necesitaba una reina a su lado y ella era la mejor opción.

- ¿No tendras entrenamiento con el equipo? - pregunto Shishido, todos se llevaban bien con ella porque habían aprendido a quererla como una más de la familia, ella nego con la cabeza - Las chicas iran a otro lado además entrenaran con la vicecapitana - contesto ella como si nada, le sorprendio que no tartamudeara porque al menos con él siempre se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba, eso era un poco raro pero no le importaba, así le gustaba, así la amaba.

- Nos vemos mañana a las diez de la mañana - todos asintieron para observar a su entrenador marcharse con rumbo a la dirección - Es hora de irnos - señalo él y todos asintieron para tomar sus cosas, la observo caminar a donde se encontraa su raqueta, la guardo en su estuche y tomo su maletín, la observo detenidamente había crecido pero aún así a su lado seguía siendo pequeña, sus piernas estaban torneadas, su cabello estaba largo pero ahora era ondulado, sus labios simplemente se veían apetitosos.

- Si la sigues viendo así le provocaras un desmayo - miro a Oshitari que lo veía con una sonrisa ladina - No tengo idea de que hablas - comento para ir donde sus cosas y ordenarle a Kabaji que las tomara, era hora de irse a casa - Nos vemos mañana - se despidio de sus amigos con una sonrisa para caminar a donde él - G-Gracias por e-el e-entrenamiento de hoy A-Atobe-san - siempre le ayudaba en lo que podía, le resulto un poco gracioso que ahora tartamudeara pero también le había encantado.

- De nada - ella hizo una reverencia y se alejo a paso lento mientras él la observaba intensamente - Tienes suerte - sintio un golpe en la espalda cortesía de Shishido - ¿Perdón? - pregunto porque no había entendido de que hablaba - Le gusta a Sakuno-san - comento Chotarou provocando que abriera los ojos no entendiendo que hablaban sus compañeros - Por eso siempre tartamudea contigo y siempre se sonroja solo contigo - aseguro Jirou, observo que los demás comenzaban a caminar.

Eso era imposible, ella no podía estar enamorada de él porque jamás lo había demostrado y no solo eso, casi no hablaban más que de cosas del equipo, sin embargo, aún así no evito sentirse feliz de gustarle a alguien como ella.

* * *

Tomo asiento hasta atrás porque simplemente en los asientos de adelante sus amigos estaban causando un gran caos, sintio una fragancia a durazno y miro al frente - ¿P-Puedo sentarme a-aquí? - pregunto Sakuno visiblemente sonrojada, la observo detenidamente vestía un pescador que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas color café claro además de una blusa strapless color blanca que se ceñía a su busto, su cabello iba atado en una coleta alta dejando varios mechones caer por su fino rostro.

Finalmente calzaba unas sandalias abiertas con varios diamentes incrustados, sabía que la familia de ella era adinerada por eso le había sorprendido verla en Seigaku pero eso a él no le importaba, solo la quería a ella, asintió con la cabeza y ella tomo asiento a su lado, de pronto e inesperadamente se encontro demasiado calmado, tanto que le dio esclofríos, él jamás estaba tan calmado y no solo eso su calma siempre reflejaba nerviosismo, quiza era porque ella estaba sentada a su lado.

La observo con una leve sonrisa se había quedado dormida, parecía un ángel, se acerco poco a poco a ella no sin antes observar que sus compañeros estaban dormitando o escuchand música con sus celulares o hablando de quien sabe que cosa, se detuvo frente a sus labios, deseaba probarlos desde hace mucho pero la verdad es que le era imposible, se acerco un poco más y le robo un beso, fue un casto beso, apenas un roce pero le robo por completo el aliento, ella se removio y de inmediato se aparto.

Miro por la ventana mientras ella parecía buscar algo con la mirada, no evito sonreir al verla tan desconcertada.

* * *

Bajaron del vehículo con calma para observar la playa frente a ellos, esta era privada por lo que no serían molestados por ninguna persona, caminaron hasta la pequeña casa donde una semana se hospedarían - ¡Quiero nadar! - dijo Gakuto corriendo a la casa jalando consigo a Oshitari que tan solo negaba con la cabeza - ¡No corran tan rápido! - grito Shishido tomando de la mano a Chotarou para darles alcanze a los demás, escucho la suave risa de la chica.

- P-Parecen unos n-niños p-pequeños - comento ella con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, él tan solo sonrió para abrir la puerta y cederle el paso - G-Gracias - asintió para observar la casa, la jalo suavemente para apartarla del camino al ver a sus amigos corriendo como locos con dirección a la puerta, la sujeto por la cintura cuando Gakuto bajo con redes de voleyboll y algunas pelotas del mismo deporte, ella se sonrojo por el acercamiento de Atobe, la razón... estaba enamorada de él.

La solto para adentrarse a la casa e ir a su habitación, ella hizo lo mismo y se quedaron blancos, debía de haber un error, si seguramente era un error, por supuesto que si - Siento que tengan que compartir habitación pero es lo mejor porque deseo que se complemente como capitanes, tu entrenadora me lo ha pedido Sakuno - asintió ante la voz del entrenador del equipo masculino para tomar la perilla mientras entraba a la habitación seguida de él quien cerro la puerta detrás de si.

- S-Siento e-esto - se disculpo ella con una reverencia pero él tan solo la tomo del mentón para que lo mirara - Y yo siento esto - la beso llevandola hasta la pared para intensificar el beso, ella sintio las piernas temblar por eso lo sujeto del cuello mientras él colaba su lengua, el beso le robo todo el aire, Atobe se separo de ella visiblemente avergonzado así que tan solo salio corriendo de allí, ella miro por donde se había ido y sonrió levemente mientras su sonrojo aumentaba.

* * *

Ella no había salido de la casa por lo que se encontraba jugando voleyboll de playa con sus amigos quienes en verdad parecían expertos en el deporte, golpeo la pelota cuando escucho un grito, aterrizo en el suelo y la observo con la mano en la muñeca, la había golpeado sin querer - ¿Sakuno-chan estás bien? - pregunto Jirou y observo el moretón en su mano, camino para cargarla en brazos mientras sus amigos se miraban entre si con una sonrisa de complicidad.

- Vuelvo en un minuto - sus amigos asintieron mientras daba media vuelta para ir a vendarle la mano, en ese momento noto que ella vestía un pequeño short azul que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus muslos además la blusa que traía dejaba ver sus pechos que estaban creciendo, se veía simplemente hermosa, ella se sonrojo al sentir el torso desnudo de Atobe pues solo vestía con una bermuda, estaba demasiada acolorada de pronto.

La acomodo en la cama para tomar su mano y rociar hielo en aerosol, ella se mordio el labio porque vaya que dolía, Atobe vendo su mano con cuidado - G-Gracias - dijo ella mientras él la tomaba de la mano, conocía esa playa y quería ir con ella a algún lugar.

* * *

Detuvo sus pasos cuando observo un pequeño lago rodeado de muchas rocas enormes además era como una playa pequeña, la tomo de la mano y la atrajo hacía si para abrazarla - Me gustas - dijo él y ella se estremecio - T-También m-me g-gustas A-Atoe-san - la separo un poco y nego con la cabeza notando el desconcierto en sus ojos - Keigo, llamame Keigo ahora que eres mi novia - no le dio tiempo a contestar cuando la beso, invadio de inmediato su boca mientras la recostaba sobre la arena.

Dejo suaves besos sobre su cuello mientras la escuchaba suspirar - K-Keigo - sonrió, su nombre de los labios de ella había sonado perfecto, se separo un poco y beso su frente mientras colaba su mano en la blusa de ella.

* * *

Era la hora de la comida y todos estaban ayudando a prepararla - ¿Porqué Atobe no ayuda? ¿Dónde esta Sakuno? - Gakuto parecía molesto porque no sabía ni picar una cebolla y se estaba estresando muy feo - Calma Gakuto, Atobe esta con Sakuno, ¿no es lo qué queríamos? - pregunto Shishido recibiendo una mirada furiosa de su amigo que tan solo suspiro - Si es lo que queríamos, ¡maldita cebolla! - grito lanzado la cebolla a la pared mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Sus amigos rieron un poco al verlo así, sin embargo, sabía que estaba feliz al igual que ellos por haber unido a Sakuno con Atobe, después de todo el balón que habían lanzado tenía que ser devuelto así solo así, sabían que ella venía por eso lo lanzaron así, además todo había salido perfectamente, la comida podría esperar porque de verdad que no tenían ni la mínima idea de como prepararla y las paredes lo demostraban demasiado.

* * *

La beso de nueva cuenta mientras miraba su frente perlada de sudor - Te amo - dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras poco a poco entraba en ella... si definitivamente le encantaba visitar la playa más si su novia lo acompañaba porque simple y sencillamente la haría suya siempre porque le era imposible controlarse cuando se trataba de ella, porque la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y se había vuelto adicto a sus labios y a su cuerpo.

Sabía que sus amigos estarían sufriendo con la comida pero esta podría esperar ahora tan solo quería estar con su novia, ahora tan solo quería estar con la persona que le había robado el corazón.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	17. Avión

**N/A**

**Una nueva entrega.  
**

**Espero les guste y gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Ella se marchaba y él no era capaz de luchar por algo que en verdad quería, no era capaz de luchar por alguien que en verdad amaba, sin embargo, sus amigos tenían razón, solo una persona que ha luchado suficiente es capaz de rendirse, aunque ella no lo amara, lo intentaría una ultima vez, tenía que alcanzar ese avión... si definitivamente ella era la elegida

* * *

**Avión  
**

Trato de calmarse un poco al escuchar esas palabras de sus labios - ¿C-Cómo? - la voz se le estaba acabando y sentía una impotencia enorme - Mi avión parte mañana a las diez de la mañana con destino a Suecia - contesto Sakuno, ya no era aquella niña que tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba por todo, hace dos años estaba en Hiotey, era alguien distinta, sin embargo, seguía teniendo ese aire de niña pequeña que le encantaba demasiado, quiza por eso se había enamorado de ella.

- ¿Porqué te vas? - pregunto con la vista a la derecha, no quería que lo viera sufriendo por su repentina partida - Terminare mis estudios allá además mejorare en tenis - comento ella con la vista al frente - ¿Porqué tan de repente? - pregunto de nueva cuenta - Por que quiero - contesto ella colocandose de pie para besar su frente - Nos vemos - la observo partir y él tan solo se quedo allí sentado, la amaba no dudaba de eso pero no estaba haciendo nada por detenerla, la estaba dejando partir.

- ¿No vas ir tras ella? - pregunto Shishido y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que todos sus compañeros lo estaban observando, sus piernas no respondía, el gran Atobe Keigo tenía miedo de una niña dos años menor que él, eso si que era gracioso, demasiado gracioso al menos para él - Ella no me ama - les contesto como si nada mientras el atardecer caía - Creo que a Sakuno le gustas - miro a Chotarou que estaba al lado de su compañero de dobles con expresión calmada.

- Lo sigue amando - le contesto y el pequeño nego con la cabeza - La he visto llorar hoy, quiza usted no ha notado sus lágrimas pero ha llorado, lo ama Atobe-san, la pregunta es ¿irá tras ella? - todos miraron a Chotarou que se coloco en pie para sonreirle levemente - Nos vemos - todos sabían que él también estaba enamorado de ella pero lo conocían demasiado bien y sabían que antes que lastimarla preferiría dejarla ir, por eso le estaba dando bandera libre a Atobe para que fuera tras ella.

Sonrió un poco pero nego con la cabeza - Ama a Echizen - fue lo único que dijo para colocarse en pie y alejarse de sus compañeros que negaron con la cabeza - Tiene miedo - concluyo Oshitari y todos pensaron lo mismo.

* * *

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando tocaron a su casa, bueno mejor dicho a su mansión, se desperto con calma para abrir la puerta - ¿Qué hacen aquí? - sus compañeros estaban frente a él - Ve tras ella - le dijo Jirou y tan solo suspiro - Ella no me ama, ya di todo por ella y no me ama - era verdad se había esforzado tanto porque ella lo amara, sin embargo, siempre recibía una negación, no era masoquista, no podía más con un amor no correspondido, así era.

- Es cierto ya diste todo por ella, sin embargo, da un ultimo esfuerzo - le dijo Gakuto jalandolo de la mano - He dicho que no ¡maldita sea, ella no me ama! - les grito apretando los puños cuando recibio un puñetazo de parte de Chotarou - Sakuno se va porque su enfermedad ha avanzado - era bien sabido que tenía una enfermedad cardíaca, sin embargo, había creído que ya estaba bien, al parecer se había equivocado, de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunto desde el suelo mientras Chotarou se colocaba a su altura - Me fui a despedir de ella y la escuche hablando por teléfono, no quiere que usted se vea involucrado en esto, ella desea que usted sea feliz - se levanto con un poco de dificultad y tan solo suspiro un poco - Ella no me ama - dicho esto les cerro la puerta y camino hasta el sofá donde tomo asiento, había dado demasiado por ella, ella debía tener sus razones, era todo.

* * *

_- Me gustas - fue directo al grano después de que ella estuviera en su escuela seis meses, la amaba, la quería a su lado, quiza no había olvidado a Echizen pero quería una oportunidad, podía hacerla feliz - Lo siento - dicho esto ella se levanto y lo beso en la frente para irse, se quedo ahí, sentado, solo, no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, ella no lo amaba o al menos eso le había dicho, estaba bien o al menos deseo creer eso.  
_

* * *

_El día era hermoso, el equipo de tenis iría a patinar, la observo riendo con Chotarou, eran grandes amigos, no por nada él se había enamorado de ella, era imposible no hacerlo después de todo ella era única, camino hasta ella y ella poso su mirada sobre él, la tomo de la mano escuchando sus quejas, se detuvo frente a ella y le sonrió para tronar los dedos, se escucharon los fuegos artificiales, eran para ella, la miro y estaba sonrojada.  
_

_- Eso le puede gustar a cualquiera más no a mi - dicho esto lo dejo solo, había dado todo de nuevo y ella no quería estar a su lado._

* * *

Así habían sido más ocasiones y ella no deseaba estar a su lado, suspir, eran las nueve y media de la mañana, su celular sono, observo el mensaje de Oshitari "Solo quien ha dado todo es capaz de rendirse, creo que tú no has dado todo", se levanto de inmediato para tomar su ropa y salio en menos de cinco minutos, debía alcanzar un avión.

Había demasiado tráfico, en días como estos odiaba su país, se bajo del automóvil y empezo a correr con dirección al aeropuerto, no dejaría que ella se fuera sin intentarlo de nuevo, ella debía de rechazarlo de nuevo, solo entonces podría continuar, un intento más, solo un intento más, Oshitari tenía razón él no había dado todo, al menos no aún.

* * *

Se encontraba sentada, le dolía demasiado la cabeza, dejaría Japón, dejaría a la persona que más amaba, amaba a Atobe Keigo, sin embargo, lo rechazo cada vez porque no deseaba implicarlo en cosas horribles como su enfermedad, solo quería verlo sonreir, sabía que ella solo le daría problemas, lo sabía.

Su vuelo había sido anunciado, se coloco en pie y lo vio frente a ella, las piernas le temblaron, sintio que el piso se abría y él la abrazo, aspiro su aroma tan masculino - No me interesa si te mueres mañana, en dos días, en dos meses, en un año, te necesito a mi lado, te necesito para vivir, es por eso que estoy aquí, porque quiero que me digas que si, si no lo haces bien, intentare continuar, depende de ti - ella se acerco y lo beso, fue tan solo un roce.

Era su primer beso, su primer beso y le pertenecía a él - Te amo y siento to... - él no la dejo terminar al besarla efusivamente, la amaba y ella a él, eso era suficiente... si definitivamente ella era la elegida y no la dejaría ir, jamás.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	18. Barco

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva entrega de esta serie.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Se iban de viaje porque debían entrenar más si querían aspirar a ser el número uno, lo bueno de ese viaje es que ella los acompañaba, era su barco y deseaba compartirlo con ella, el dinero no lo era todo ella se lo había enseñado porque su familia también era acaudalada... si definitivamente le encantaba ese barco

* * *

**Barco  
**

La miro levemente sonrojada en compañía de su amigo Shishido, sintio un poco de celos pero sabía que su amigo no tenía esos gustos, los gustos de Shishido eran un chico que tenía una cruz, se levanto de donde estaba sentado para subir al barco, irían a entrenar a una playa, era necesario para ser fuertes de lo contrario jamás le ganarían a Seigaku, no era su meta pero en verdad deseaba ganarle a Tezuka pues este siempre sería su rival a vencer.

- Atobe-sama - uno de sus empleados tomo sus maletas y observo como Shishido la dejaba sola, a paso calmado se acerco a ella y la observo caminar a donde una niña pequeña lloraba, estaba demasiado sucia y tenía sangre en las ropas, Sakuno se veía preocupada por la pequeña, sin duda alguna era una persona de buen corazón por eso la amaba, por eso la necesitaba a su lado, porque solo ella era capaz de poner en su lugar al gran Atobe Keigo.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - pregunto Sakuno limpiando la mejilla de la niña con un pañuelo - A-Ayumi - sonrió levemente al ver que ella le sonreía un poco - ¿Y tu familia? - la niña lloro aún más, suponía que era huérfana o algo así - Mi nombre es Sakuno, mi acompañante se encargara de ti - una señorita tomo la mano de la niña - Como usted ordene Riuzaky-sama, le informare de la pequeña - la castaña asintió mientras su empleada se llevaba a la niña que sonreía.

- Eres demasiado buena - ella dio un leve respingo al escuchar hablar al capitán del equipo de tenis, siempre lograba ponerla nerviosa, después de todo era el gran Atobe Keigo, la persona que le gustaba, la persona a la que amaba - ¿Tiene algo de malo? - pregunto cubriendo sus ojos del sol - Para nada, ya sabes que necesito una mujer bondadosa a mi lado - se sonrojo levemente para caminar con dirección al barco pues el viaje empezaría pronto.

La detuvo suavemente por el brazo - ¿Qué dices? - ella sabía a que se refería por eso se acerco y lo beso suavemente en los labios - Ya deberías de saberlo, tonto - le alboroto un poco el cabello y subio al barco, él se quedo de pie asimilando ese beso.

* * *

El barco empezo con su recorrido, no había nada de malo en divertirse un poco si después se iban a matar con el entrenamiento, camino a paso calmado hasta la propela y la observo, se veía bastante entretenida con el agua que golpeaba el barco - ¿Te diviertes? - le pregunto cerca del oído disfrutando de su estremecimiento, Sakuno ya contaba con 16 años y él con 18, era una niña pero ya tenía el candor de una mujer y sería su mujer sin duda alguna.

- ¿Tú no? - pregunto ella con una leve sonrisa - Lo haría si la chica que me gusta estuviera conmigo - comento como si nada escuchando la suave risa de ella que le parecio demasiado tierna - ¿Y cómo planeas lograr eso? - pregunto arqueando una ceja y rió suavemente, solo Sakuno era capaz de hacerlo reir - He pensado que debería de pedirle que sea mi novia ¿crees qué acepte? - pregunto con las manos en las bermudas, esperando la respuesta de la chica.

- Si por supuesto que acepta - se acerco un poco más a ella y coloco sus manos detrás de su cintura para besarla suavemente, era un beso lento pero cargado de sentimientos, la amaba y ella a él, eso era suficiente - Vamos - la tomo de la mano con dirección a su camarote, deseaba privacidad con ella, no de la mala solo deseaba recostarse en su pecho y dormir un poco.

* * *

Sus amigos los detuvieron en su camino - El entrenador dice que debemos pelotear un poco - ella asintió así que no le quedo de otra más que de dirigirse a donde su entrenador los esperaba, ella tomo asiento en el suelo observando como tenían que hacer maniobras bastante difíciles para que la pelota impactara en la raqueta, de alguna manera sabía que eso haría que al momento de golpear la pelota esta se sintiera más liviana, eso estaba bien.

- ¿Cómo ves a los jugadores Sakuno? - pregunto el entrenador Sakaki observando que ella anlizaba detenidamente a Atobe - Considero que si les quitara las raquetas y solo se aventaran la pelota eso haría que sintieran más liviana esta, sin embargo, se que este entrenamiento es para que su cuerpo obtenga más rendimiento - señalo ella observando el asentimiento de su entrenador que los mando a descansar un poco.

Se levanto y se retiro con una reverencia, había observado su muñeca, se había lastimado, corrio durante cinco minutos hasta observarlo con hielo en la muñeca, estaba recostado sobre el piso con una mano sobre sus ojos, seguramente el sol estaba demasiado fuerte - ¿Te has lastimado? - pregunto con demasiada preocupación - ¿Porqué te preocupas demasiado por mi? - pregunto él, fue cuando ella noto que algo había pasado mientras lo buscaba.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? - pregunto acomodandose en el suelo para recostar su cabeza sobre sus piernas - Madre quiere que vaya a una entrevista, si no voy me dejara sin dinero - sonrió levemente para besar su frente - Hace dos meses te dije que el dinero no era todo, sin embargo, sé que tú lo necesitas no para caprichos sino para algo más, además he decidido que ire también a una entrevista - él se levanto de inmediato y gimio un poco al lastimar más su mano.

- ¡¿Pero qué crees que haces, te vas a lastimar?! - grito ella golpeandolo en la mejilla, lo menos que necesitaba era que él se lastimara - No vayas, no vayas a esa entrevista - la atrajo para abrazarla, no deseaba que ella estviera con alguien más - Tonto, la entrevista es contigo - la separo y con la mirada le pidio que no bromeara, el beso que le dio se lo demostro, no había necesidad de decir palabras.

- Gracias por permitirme estar a tu lado - le agradecio él dejandose caer para esconder su rostro en las piernas de ella que se sonrojo de inmediato - ¿Q-Qué haces Keigo? - sus amigos venían corriendo pues se escuchaban sus risas - Quedate así Sakuno - no le quedo de otra así que tan solo le acaricio el cabello mientras él cerraba los ojos - Hacen bonita pareja - señalo Shishido y ella rió suavemente, Atobe le encantaba y estaba bien así.

* * *

Sakuno era la elegida, la observo dormir, desprendía demasiado calor y le gustaba eso, se acomodo a su lado un poco y cuidando el no despertarla la atrajo hacía él para besar su frente... si definitivamente le encantaba ese barco además se haría más fuerte porque quería ser digno de ella y deseaba hacerse cargo de sus empresas para poder ser un hombre digno de Sakuno, la amaba y no dejaría que se fuera porque la necesitaba para vivir.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer y gracias por lo reviews.**


	19. Biberón

**N/a**

**Aquí la continuación de esta serie espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Estaba odiando a su primer heredero porque ocupaba toda la atención de su amada esposa y no solo eso solo lloraba, lloraba y lloraba, sin embargo, Sakuno parecía demasiado enternecida con su bebé y también era suyo así que debía de aprender a convivir con él después de todo tenía que enseñarle el tenis, tenía que cuidarlo... si definitivamente el darle el biberón a su hijo no tenía precio

* * *

**Biberón  
**

Miro a su esposa que cargaba con demasiado cuidado a su pequeño bebé de tres meses, coloco el diario en la mesa mientras ella jugueteaba con el pequeño, gruño levemente, ese niño tenía toda la atención de su esposa, miro por la ventana y observo el hermoso día que se alzaba, se levanto del sofá y camino a la puerta, necesitaba aire libre de lo contrario terminaría haciendole cosas feas a su hijo porque Sakuno no le prestaba la misma atención que antes.

- ¿Vas a algún lugar? - pregunto su esposa y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta - Tengo que ir a entrenar - le comento para salir de ahí cuanto antes ante la mirada de su esposa que tan solo siguio juguteando con el bebé, camino un poco más aprisa con dirección a las canchas de la mansión Atobe, le dolía la cabeza y es que con tan solo 21 años ya era padre, no es que se arrepintiera, por supuesto que no y jamás lo haría.

Amaba a Sakuno con toda su alma y estaba demasiado feliz de tener un hijo con ella, sin embargo, le molestaba un poco que ese niño captara toda la atención de ella, suspiro por doceava vez para quitarse el abrigo y empezar a pelotear un poco, hasta este día no había cargado en brazos a su hijo o siquiera había jugado con él, no sabía pero de alguna manera no deseaba hacerlo, aunque bien sabía que su primer heredero tomaría la estafeta y su deber era apoyarlo.

Sonrió un poco para hacer un tiro que termino rompiendo un vidrio, estaba un poco más calmado - No hagas eso, el bebé ha despertado - dio media vuelta y observo a Sakuno que cargaba al niño quien solo lloraba, sin querer lo había despertado aunque no recordaba que estuviera durmiendo - Lo siento - se disculpo caminando a donde ella para tomar al bebé entre sus manos, este al ser cargado por su padre dejo de llorar y alzo sus manitas.

- Gracias - le dijo a Sakuno quien lo miro no entendiendo nada, él se acerco y beso suavemente sus labios - Gracias por permitirme estar a tu lado y gracias por darme un hijo - su esposa sonrió mientras veía que Keigo jugaba con el niño quien solo reía, ella contaba con 18 años, sin embargo, estaba feliz de haber sido madre y estaba mucho más feliz de haber contraído matrimonio con Atobe, lo amaba más que a su vida, de eso no había duda alguna.

* * *

- Siento esto - se disculpo por doceava vez su esposa ante la sonrisa de él - No te preocupes solo ten cuidado - ella asintió mientras lo besaba en los labios para ir donde el bebé dormitaba y besarlo en su frente, salio apresuradamente de la habitación pues tenía que ir donde Tomoka que estaba dando a luz y tenía miedo pues su esposo quien era Horio estaba de viaje y no llegaría provocando que su amiga no quisiera estar sola en el hospital y no queriendo tener al bebé aún cuando la fuente ya se había roto.

La miro irse y sonrió, camino hasta la cama para recostarse un poco, le dolía demasiado la cabeza puesto que había pasado toda la noche en la oficina, al dejar el tenis tenía que hacerse cargo de su empresa pero es que simplemente no podía porque amaba el tenis, sin embargo, estaba bien, lo haría en cuanto el niño que dormitaba se convirtiera en la siguiente generación tenista de su familia, sonrió un poco al escuchar su respiración pausada.

Recosto su cabeza en la almohada y en cuestión de segundos quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

Desperto cuando escucho los sollozos de su hijo, camino a paso apresurado donde se encontraba el bebé quien solo lloraba, lo cargo en brazos pero él seguía llorando, dio varias vueltas tratando de que se calmara pero eso solo aumentaba su llanto, se desespero demasiado rápido porque no sabía como callarlo, entonces recordo que cuando no dejaba de llorar su esposa le daba el biberón, camino fuera de la habitación con rumbo a la cocina donde se encontraba este.

Tomo entre sus manos el biberón mientras caminaba al sofá y tomaba asiento, acomodo a su pequeño hijo a modo de que no se lastimara, llevo el biberón a sus labios y con un poco de miedo comenzo a darselo, el bebé coloco sus manitas al lado del biberón y comenzo a beberlo con gesto tranquilo, Atobe sonrió al verlo así, se veía hermoso, tenía los ojos de su madre pero su indiscutible cabello y su famoso lunar, sin duda alguna su hijo sería como su padre.

De alguna manera entendía a Sakuno al no querer separarse de él porque simple y sencillamente parecía una obra de arte que en cualquier momento podría quebrarse y no solo eso, su hijo era demasiado lindo, era un ángel sin duda alguna, acaricio su mejilla mientras besaba su frente, su hijo era una hermosa criatura, deseaba enseñarle a jugar tenis cuanto antes, camino con él entre sus brazos mientras le seguía dando el biberón.

El pequeño niño continuo bebiendo... si definitivamente el darle el biberón a su hijo no tenía precio, su esposa entro a la sala y sonrió ante la escena - Apartir de hoy tú le daras el biberón - tan solo asintió ante la propuesta de su amada esposa para que ella tomara asiento a su lado y de esa manera ambos pudieran admirar al pequeño que poco a poco apartaba el biberón para comenzar a cerrar sus pequeños ojitos, se veía lindo cuando hacía eso.

* * *

Su hijo quien llevaba el nombre de Suguru observaba las fotos del albúm familiar cuando se detuvo en una que llamo la atención, su padre le estaba dando el biberón con una sonrisa que muy pocas veces le veía, especialmente cuando estaba con su mamá y con sus hermanos además de él por supuesto en cambio cuando estaba en reuniones sociales siempre tenía una sonrisa ladina, esta siempre demostraba superioridad, sin duda alguna su padre era una persona de muchas caras.

- ¿Estas ocupado? - miro a su amiga de toda la infancia, la hija del gran tenista Echizen Ryoma, su nombre Tomoyo - No, ¿deseas algo? - pregunto con una suave sonrisa disfrutando del sonrojo enorme en las mejillas de su amiga quien miro hacía otro lado - N-No solo deseaba entrenar contigo - asintió mientras se colocaba en pie para extender su mano y disfrutar del contacto de la de ella para salir de esa habitación con dirección a las canchas de la mansión.

* * *

Detuvo sus pasos observando a los dos niños jugando tenis, sonrió al ver a su hijo ganando el partido, la hija de Echizen era demasiado buena pero su hijo era mucho mejor, tenía que admitirlo, sintio que alguien lo abrazaba por la cadera - Algún día superara a todos - asintió ante las palabras de su esposa mientras veía que su hijo caminaba donde Tomoyo para ayudarla a levantarse terminando ella en su espalda, al parecer se había lastimado.

Su hijo era todo un caballero con el toque de casanova al igual que él en sus tiempos - La comida esta lista - su esposa lo tomo de la mano caminando con dirección a la mansión, solo observo que su pequeño bebé se había convertido en un gran chico y pronto sería un gran hombre, deseaba verlo, no extrañaba darle el biberón después de todo tenía que crecer quisiera o no, lo miro por ultima vez y supo que ese niño era su vida al igual que sus dos hijos más.

Amaba a su familia y esperaba que él fuera un gran padre como él lo fue, aunque viendo como se comportaba no dudaba de ello además le diría a su debido tiempo que el darle biberón a su hijo no tenía precio... después de todo, los secretos se compartían con las siguientes generaciones.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


	20. Capricho

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva entrega. **

**De verdad espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Ella no era un capricho o quiza si lo era, sin embargo, hasta él sabía que ella tenía algo diferente, algo que aún no encontraba pero deseaba hacerlo a su debido tiempo, solo entonces podría decir que no era un capricho aunque pensandolo bien Oshitari había citado a la persona perfecta y se había dado cuenta de que Sakuno si era un capricho... si definitivamente era su capricho preferido

* * *

**Capricho  
**

La miro de nueva cuenta con una leve sonrisa - ¿P-Pasa algo? - pregunto ella y él nego con la cabeza mientras la tomaba de la mano para continuar con su camino, si bien no era muy propenso a dar muestras de afecto en público debido a su educación con ella siempre lo terminaba haciendo, con ella siempre terminaba haciendo lo contrario a lo que debería de hacer, no le desgradaba al contrario le agradecía a ella por darle la oportunidad de ser él mismo - Te llevare a casa - Sakuno asintió mientras Atobe miraba a la derecha.

- P-Pero t-tienes e-entrenamiento - ella siempre se preocupaba por él y no solo eso cuando estaban juntos siempre tartamudeaba al contrario cuando estaba con sus amigas o compañeros de clase pero con él siempre era así y le fascinaba, la razón la desconocía porque miles de chicas tenían la misma reacción pero con ella siempre sería diferente porque había algo que desconocía en ella, quería encontrarlo pero sería a su debido tiempo por ahora así estaban bien las cosas, no había duda de ello.

- En ese caso, vamos - apreto más su mano para caminar con ella con dirección a las canchas de tenis, todo mundo los observaba, miles de chicas le tenían envidia a Sakuno porque hasta ellas sabían que hacían una hermosa pareja, no la odiaban sino al contrario la idolatraban porque ella había tenido lo necesario como para conquistar a Atobe cuando casi nadie podía hacerlo, la castaña tomo asiento donde él le indico mientras le dejaba su chamarra y él tomaba su raqueta, el entrenamiento estaba por comenzar.

* * *

Sus amigos observaron a la pequeña novia de su capitán y sonrieron, sin darse cuenta Atobe estaba cambiando por ella, sin embargo, Oshitari sabía que eso no era amor, sino que era un capricho, su amigo estaba encaprichado con la pequeña niña y no deseaba estar ahí cuando decidiera terminar con el capricho porque ella saldría lastimada y porque Atobe jamás se lo perdonaría, podía ser alguien duro, alguien egoísta pero jamás le había gustado hacer llorar a una chica, con eso jamás podría vivir sobre todo si esa chica era Sakuno.

Si fuera cualquier chica estaría bien pero esa pequeña era como de porcelana, si la lastimabas corrías el riesgo de que ella no pudiera levantarse de nuevo y eso a Atobe le dolería más que nada, camino hasta donde su capitán que estaba peloteando un poco - ¿Cuándo terminaras con ella? - pregunto tanteando el terreno porque deseaba sacarle algo a su compañero quien miro donde la niña que estaba leyendo un libro pero estaba atenta a donde él se encontraba, al ser descubierta bajo la mirada, siempre era demasiado vergonzosa.

- No quiero terminar con ella - aseguro y su amigo de lentes rió suavemente - Es tu nuevo capricho cuando te aburras la vas a lastimar - aseguro y Atobe gruño levemente - ¿Qué quieres Oshitari? - pregunto visiblemente irritado - Dice Oscar Wilde que la diferencia entre un amor verdadero y un simple capricho es que este último es más itenso y duradero - contesto su amigo dando la media vuelta mientras él tan solo gruñía, Oshitari tenía una habilidad para hacerlo pensar demasiado las cosas y además para sacarlo de sus casillas.

Miro a la pequeña niña que lo observaba con un sonrojo en las mejillas, sin duda alguna era un capricho porque no era su tipo, su tipo era alguien de la misma estatura que él, alguien que no tartamudeara, alguien que no fuera vergonzosa y en cambio Sakuno era demasiado vergonzosa porque siempre se sonrojaba cuando la besaba y tenía que sujetarla fuertemente de la cintura por que corría el riesgo de caerse durante el beso, ella no era de su misma estatura, era más pequeña que él probablemente debido a su edad.

Le fascinaba la estatura que ella tenía porque de esa manera podía abrazarla mejor, le encantaba sentir el calor que desprendía de su cuerpo, de alguna manera siempre lograba sentirlo, Sakuno era demasiado calientita sin siquiera darse cuenta, ella siempre tartamudeaba al estar a su lado y le encantaba cuando por lo general podría disgustarle pero con ella no era así, con ella disfrutaba de su tartamudeo porque eso la hacía única, la miro de nueva cuenta antes de que comenzara el entrenamiento.

Oshitari tenía razón era un capricho pero sin duda alguna de este jamás se cansaría eso bien lo sabía.

* * *

El entrenamiento termino así que camino hasta donde ella se encontraba y tomo entre sus manos la botella de agua que le extendía - Gracias - ella bajo la mirada mientras se sonrojada y no logro evitar sonreir, la tomo de la mano al igual que su raqueta y ambos maletines para comenzar con su camino a casa de ella, escucho la despedida de sus amigos a grandes voces para alzar la mano en señal de despedida, apreto un poco el paso con ella pues deseaba escapar de las miradas de sus compañeros.

Dieron la vuelta en la esquina y se detuvo para besarla, la beso suavemente al principio pero después el beso se hizo más intenso, su mente se había despejado y había encontrado la razón por la que Sakuno era diferente... porque ella lo hacía ser él mismo y le agradecía eso además de que por ella hacía cosas que jamás haría y eso se lo agradecía, sonrió al separarse para abrazarla, siempre los mejores abrazos lo daba una persona más alta y él era mál alto que ella así que esperaba que disfrutara de sus abrazos.

Continuaron con su camino y ladeo un poco la cabeza mientras sonreía, ella parecía estar sin aire y él era el responsable... si definitivamente era su capricho preferido y jamás dejaría de serlo por que en cuanto ella saliera de la preparatoria se convertiría en la esposa de Atobe Keigo, de eso no había duda alguna.

* * *

La observo entrar a su casa pero antes de que lo hiciera por completo detuvo la puerta para cerrarla detrás de si, ella se sorprendio al verlo hacer más no dijo nada tan solo sonrió, él la jalo para que cayera al suelo a su lado y la abrazo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de ella como si de un niño se tratara - Quedate así - ella asintió en silencio mientras él disfrutaba de su calor, la amaba demasiado y cada día hacía lo mismo, porque no le gustaba separarse de ella, porque era su capricho preferido y el no poder poseerlo cada momento le molestaba.

Nadie se imaginaba que el gran Atobe Keigo siempre cuando dejaba a su novia en su casa terminaba haciendo esto durante dos horas más, ella no se molestaba incluso si terminaba los deberes demasiado tarde porque le gustaba estar así con él, mientras que él era feliz con solo estar así un poco, a veces se quedaba dormido en su pecho pero no la incomodaba, a veces terminaban recostados en el piso pero estaba bien porque les costaba demasiado separarse y eso ambos lo sabían.

Sakuno era su capricho preferido y jamás dejaría que se acabara, no lo permitiría, sin duda alguna Sakuno era el capricho que siempre había anhelado.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	21. Beso

**N/A**

**Una nueva entrega.  
**

**Espero les guste y gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

La observo jugando, era la capitana del equipo de tenis femenil de la Academia Hiotey, era una excelente jugadora pero al parecer hoy no era así porque no devolvía ninguna pelota y el que cayera lastimandose la muñeca lo aseguraba, la observo a punto de derramar lágrimas así que no le quedo de otra más que auxiliarla... si definitivamente el beso que le había dado la había calmado un poco

* * *

**Beso  
**

La observo prepararse para comenzar con las prácticas del día, miro a Oshitari y a los demás que caminaban con dirección a esas canchas y suspiro, al parecer Sakuno en verdad que era conocida por el estilo de tenis que poseía, camino al lado de Shishido que iba observando a su kohai - ¿Cuándo se lo dirás? - le pregunto con referencia al chico que observaba, escucho el leve respingo de su compañero y sonrió ladinamente al ver esa reacción - Lo hare cuando tú se lo digas a ella - observo irse a su amigo.

Gruño levemente para continuar con su camino, el gran Atobe Keigo tenía miedo de una pequeña niña, eso si era de dar pena, aumento el paso para detenerse y la observo detalladamente, ya no llevaba sus trenzas al contrario su cabello estaba rizado pero atado en una coleta alta, su figura se veía delineada por los Dioses, miro sus piernas bien torneadas y sonrió a pesar de ser dos años menor que él sin duda alguna era demasiado hermosa no por nada tenía decenas de admiradores.

La observo con la mirada pérdia, al instante se preocupo por ella pues siempre estaba concentrada - ¿Has visto a Ryoma-san? ¡Se veía muy lindo! - viro la vista observando a unas chicas que gritaban mientras saltaban, al menos ya sabía porque estaba mal la pequeña Sakuno, la observo jugar con sus compañeras pero no llegaba a las pelotas, sus compañeras la observaban algo preocupadas, comenzo un partido donde ella entrenaría con la sub capitana, solo esperaba que fuera capaz de regresar los tiros.

* * *

Ninguna cedía un punto aunque era claramente obvio que ella no estaba para nada concentrada, su compañera lanzo un globo y ella salto para devolver la pelota pero esta golpeo la red, miro la jugada cuando escucho su grito de inmediato la miro, estaba en el suelo con la mano en la muñeca derecha al parecer no había caído bien instintivamente dio un paso mientras sus compañeros reían suavemente, aunque casi no se hablaran él siempre se preocuparía por ella, eran buenos amigos pero siempre peleaban.

- ¡Sakuno-san! - sus compañeras corrieron de inmediato a auxiliarla pero él fue más rápido al correr como alma que lleva el diablo con dirección hacía ella, la tomo entre sus brazos mientras ella aguantaba el dolor, lo más seguro es que se hubiera roto un hueso o zafado su muñeca, todo mundo lo miro y desvío la mirada, odiaba llamar la atención lo cual era un tanto extraño porque después de todo era el gran Atobe-sama, ella se acomodo bien entre sus brazos y emprendio el camino con dirección a la enfermería.

* * *

La enfermera ya se había marchado, tan solo estaban los dos en la habitación, ella no lo miraba y él tan solo miraba por la ventana - Es raro que te hayas lastimado - comento él mientras escuchaba los gritos de las canchas, observo a sus compañeros jugando con las chicas, en verdad que eran demasiado coquetos con ellas - Siento darte problemas - sonrió un poco para cerrar la ventana y caminar a donde ella - ¿Problemas? ¿De qué hablas? - pregunto colocandose delante de ella.

- Nada - ella trato de levantarse pero él la detuvo suavemente por la mano - ¿A qué ha venido Echizen? - pregunto directo mientras ella desviaba la mirada - Por nada - aseguro Sakuno y Atobe gruño levemente, le molestaba que no confiara en él, eran amigos, los amigos se tenían confianza siempre pero al parecer ella no se la tenía y lo peor es que él la amaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo, desde aquella vez en que se perdio en la academia y con su ayuda logro llegar a su salón, desde ahí la amaba.

- ¿Piensas regresar con él? - fue directo al grano y ella de inmediato nego con la cabeza - Por eso ha venido pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no - contesto ella y él sonrió levemente, la jalo para abrazarla y tantear la pequeña cama, se dejo caer con ella encima y sonrió al sentir que ella se tensaba, siempre tendría esas razones y francamente a él le encantaban.

- ¿K-Keigo? - lo llamaba por su nombre es por eso que sus amigos la trataban como de la familia - No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver - se separo y la observo con una expresión incrédula en el rostro - ¿E-Eh? - se acerco poco a poco a sus labios pero desistio de esa idea para levantarse, primero tenía que averiguar a que más había venido Echizen porque la actitud de ella no era normal - ¿Paso algo más? - ella se levanto para caminar a la ventana y observar a ambos equipos de tenis riendo a grandes voces.

- Quiere que viaje con él a América, cuando le he dicho que no se ha puesto mal, me ha dolido verlo así - sabía que vendrían las lágrimas y no se equivoco al escucharla sollozar, se sento en la cama escuchando sus hipidos, al parecer en verdad Echizen la había dejado mal, sin embargo, bien sabía que ella era demasiado sensible en cualquier situación.

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas y ella seguía llorando pero esta vez tan solo sollozaba, estaba un poco cansado de esucharla sollozar así que se acerco y la tomo del mentón, observo sus ojos hinchados y sus mejillas igualmente, se acerco y poso sus labios sobre los de ella, ella de inmediato abrio los ojos asombrada porque era su primer beso y se lo estaba dando el gran Atobe Keigo, él se separo un poco y beso su frente - Al menos te has calmado - aseguro dandose la vuelta pero ella lo detuvo por la chamarra.

Sonrió al sentir ese contacto y dio la vuelta para que ella lo tomara del cuello de la camisa de tenis y juntara sus labios con los suyos, esta vez fue su turno de abrir los ojos por el beso, jamás había imaginado que Sakuno fuera alguien que tomaba la iniciativa cuando por lo general se sonrojaba con esas muestras de cariño o tartamudeaba cuando un tema así salía a la luz, ella al parecer era inexperta por lo que tomo las riendas presionando para que le permitiera colar su lengua.

Cuando ella le dio acceso se sintio completo, ese beso estaba cargado de sentimientos mutuos, estaba cargado de demasiadas cosas, amor, cariño pasión, ternura y demás, se separaron por falta de aire y sonrió para abrazarla recargando su mentón en el hueco de su cuello, se quedo allí un poco más para depositarla sobre la cama y acomodarse con ella en la cama correctamente, no eran necesarias las palabras y ambos lo sabían, ese beso había transmitido todo lo que sentían.

En ese beso ambos habían expresando que los sentimientos eran mutuos, ambos habían expresado que deseaban estar juntos costara lo que costara porque la familia de ella no era sencilla pero él se esforzaría porque la amaba y ella le había dicho en es beso que estaría siempre a su lado aunque para ello tuviera que hacerse más fuerte porque él valía la pena.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	22. Gritar

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva entrega de esta serie.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Su equipo iba al Torneo Nacional de Preparatorias y él no podía ir por una maldita lesión, quería gritar, quería gritarle a todo el mundo que se fuera, que lo dejaran solo, sin embargo, al ver a Sakuno sintio remordimiento por hacerle esto, se odiaba a si mismo por lo que le estaba haciendo... si definitivamente el gritar lo había ayudado

* * *

**Gritar  
**

Se levanto y tomo su raqueta, saldría de esa cancha con la cara en alto, estaba lesionado y lo entendía pero no iba a permitir que alguien lo ayudara él podía solo, paso al lado de sus compañeros que lo miraban con caras angustiosas pero solo apreto más el paso, el entrenador asintió con la cabeza y él continuo con su camino, iría a la enfermería aunque ya sabía lo que le dirían, la observo con las lágrimas a punto de brotar y ladeo la cabeza, odiaba verla de esa manera por su culpa, la estaba haciendo sufrir.

Camino y la observo avanzar pero Shishido la detuvo, le agradecería después a su amigo, camino con calma, no tenía prisa por llegar a la enfermería, como predijo la enfermera le dijo que la lesión en su hombro era grave, que estaría fuera de las canchas durantes cuatro meses, apreto los puños y gruño para ver como la enfermera se marchaba, la puerta se abrio dejando ver a Sakuno que se veía visiblemente preocupada - Vete - le dijo volteando la vista a la ventana pero sabía que ella no iba a marcharse.

- N-No - contesto ella caminando a donde él y fue cuando tomo una decisión, su madre le había dicho que era hora de dejar el tenis y lo haría, la lesión era la excusa perfecta, su equipo iría al Torneo Nacional de Preparatorias y él no iría, estaba bien con eso, por esa razón se iría, se tenía que ir de Japón así que estaba bien, la lesión era la excusa perfecta - Dije que te fueras - le dijo fijamente y sintio como las piernas le comenzaban a temblar, sonrió levemente, sería demasiado fácil que ella lo odiara.

- ¿Qué buscas? - ella abrio los ojos asombrada ante el tono filoso de Atobe, era imposible que le estuviera hablando así, era su novia después de todo - N-No hagas esto - le pidio ella y él se rió levemente para tomarla de la mano y estrellarla en la puerta de la habitación - Quiero que escuches bien, se acabo lo nuestro, no me interesa si me amas yo no te amo, quiero que te vayas ahora - varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y se obligo a no consolarla, lo hacía por su bien.

Ella se separo bruscamente y salio del recinto corriendo mientras lloraba, él camino hasta la cama y tomo una almohada para gritar sobre esta, se estaba ahogando, deseaba ir a ese torneo pero no podría, dejaría el tenis y sabía que ella lo odiaría, estaban bien las cosas.

* * *

Sus amigos observaron a Sakuno salir con las manos en el rostro - Shishido - este asintió para ir tras ella, sin duda alguna Atobe era un cabezota, todos entraron y lo observaron en la cama con los puños apretados - ¿Qué has hecho? - le pregunto Oshitari y levanto la vista - ¿Te importa? - pregunto como si nada y cayo al suelo cortesía del puñetazo de Gakuto - ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! - pregunto cuando sintio la sangre resbalando por su mentón - ¡La amas! ¡¿Porqué demonios le haces esto?! - pregunto molesto su amigo.

- No te interesa - se levanto del suelo y salio de allí como si nada, necesitaba llegar a su casa de lo contrario era capaz de buscarla y eso no debía pasar.

* * *

Miro su reloj era la una de la tarde, era hora de volver a casa, Shishido se había ido hace poco, no había querido hablar con él, porque él no tenía la obligación de consolarla, de alguna manera entendía las razones de Atobe y estaba bien, era su decisión lo único malo es que ella estaba siendo lastimada con la dichosa decisión, quería gritar, quería llorar pero no lo haría, no más, siempre era la que terminaba mal primero con Echizen y ahora con Atobe, ella tenía dignidad.

Tomo sus cosas para bajar las escaleras, quería llegar cuanto antes a casa.

* * *

Entro a la sala y observo a su madre - Date prisa el avión sale en una hora - la observo salir y cuando la puerta fue cerrada tomo un jarrón y lo avento al suelo espantando a sus empleados, tomo varias cosas y las avento al suelo - ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - grito más fuerte al saber que no la vería, al saber que no jugaría más al tenis, gritar siempre era la mejor manera de sacar todo, gritar era la mejor manera para liberar lo que te estaba ahogando, gritar siempre le ayudaba a él.

- ¡Señorito! - su mayordomo lo sostuvo por la espalda pero se libero para patear los sillones, la mesa de cristal, tiro el télefono - ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - avento al suelo un cenicero mientras caía al suelo con varias lágrimas saliendo por sus mejillas, su mayordomo lo abrazo tratando de calmar su pena, sintio una punzada en el hombro mientras se llevaba la mano a esa parte y gritaba más fuerte, todo se volvio negro en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

Su abuela no llegaría a casa hasta la noche, detuvo sus pasos cuando observo un auto que se detuvo a su lado, miro al conductor y se encontro con Oshitari - Atobe esta en el hospital - se puso pálida que subo de inmediato para que el chico de lentes emprendiera la marcha, su corazón latía fuertemente, si algo le pasaba ella moriría, lo amaba no pensaba negarlo, no deseaba verlo mal, suspiro un par de veces mientras apretaba los puños para no llorar, sabía que él amaba el tenis y el dejarlo le costaría demasiado.

Pero también sabía que se recuperaría de este pequeño tropezo porque él podía hacer todo.

Bajo del vehículo corriendo para pedir el número de habitación, no espero el elevador comenzo a subir las escaleras de prisa bajo la atenta mirada de Oshitari, sin duda alguna esa chica amaba demasiado a su amigo, ella corría demasiado rápido, esquivaba a las personas pero tan solo quería llegar a donde él se encontraba, abrio la puerta y lo observo recostado, él al verla abrio los ojos asombrado, era imposible que ella estuviera ahí pero no podía estar alucinando de eso si que estaba seguro.

- ¿Qué estás ha...? - sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando ella lo abofeteo, sus amigos se quedaron de piedra pues ella no se había fijado de que estaban allí con él - ¡I-Idiota! - le grito ella mientras caía al piso con las manos en el rostro, las lágrimas salían meintras ella hipaba, él se inco y fue cuando sus compañeros salieron dandoles privacidad, la atrajo hacía si para abrazarla y dejar que llorara en su pecho, ella se aferro a él mientras hipaba más fuerte.

* * *

La observo sentada en la cama mientras él miraba por la ventana - Me ire - ella lo miro con expresión sombría, no deseaba que se fuera - ¿P-Porqué? - pregunto con un nudo en la voz - Me recuperare de la lesión, me hare cargo de unos asuntos empresariales, estare fuera cuatro años - ella asintió aunque la vida se le fuera con él, él se acerco para besarla suavemente - Esperame - ella asintió mientras él la volvía a besar suavemente en los labios.

La tomo de la mano para salir de ahí y caminar con dirección a la azotea, no había ningun paciente tan solo estaban ellos dos, él solto su mano y avento una piedras mientras gritaba ella rió suavemente pero también avento una piedra... si definitivamente el gritar lo había ayudado, la beso por ultima vez porque vaya que la extrañaría.

* * *

**Cuatro años después...  
**

Salio de casa temprano, tenía exámenes en la universidad, si llegaba tarde estaría muerta, coloco bien la sombrilla y comenzo con su camino, un auto se detuvo a su lado y al ver al conductor le fallaron las piernas - Siempre tienes la misma reacción - era Atobe, él bajo a ayudarla para besarla suavemente mientras la abrazaba - Te extrañe, casi muero - ella rió suavemente para aferrarse más a ese abrazo - También te extrañe - él se separo y se inco, ella abrio los ojos asombrada, no podía ser cierto.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - él trono los dedos y alzo la vista para observar un corazón en el cielo con los nombres de ambos además de que observo fuegos artificiales, ella grito de emoción mientras se abalanzaba sobre él para besarlo efusivamente, estaba más que claro que ese había sido un si, ambos eran felices.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	23. Celos

**N/a**

**Aquí la continuación de esta serie espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

El gran Ore-sama no podía sentir celos de Fuji o de Tezuka, sabía que solo eran amigos o compañeros, sin embargo, no soportaba que ella riera con ellos, era su novia y no quería que nadie la hiciera sonreir, solamente él podía hacerlo, Gakuto lo miro con una sonrisa y dijo algo sobre celos pero era imposible, Atobe Keigo no sentía celos de nadie... si definitivamente no tendría más celos de nadie porque definitivamente ella era suya

* * *

**Celos  
**

Miro a sus amigos quienes se veían felices pues el estar en su mansión siempre les había agradado, aún eran jovenes aunque tenían 20 años pero eso no les importaba, su aspecto no lo reflejaba para nada, observo a los demás invitados, era el cumpleaños de Sakuno, su novia desde hace cuatro años, ni siquiera recordaba como se hicieron pareja pero no le importaba porque era feliz al lado de la chica, ella tenía la capacidad de hacerlo sonreir en cualquier momento además de que la amaba con toda su vida.

- Pareces feliz - miro a Oshitari que bebía un poco de vino, era feliz con el solo pensar en ella, era un poco extraño pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo - Lo estoy - le contesto bebiendo un poco de agua, ella le había prohibido beber, no es como si le gustara beber además ella valía la pena - Jamás te había visto así - opino Shishido acercandose a donde él se encontraba - Quiza es el amor - les comento a sus compañeros que rieron suavemente, observo a su equipo que se veía entretenido con los miembros de otros equipos.

- Tengo que ir a un lado - se disculpo Shishido a grandes prisas, ambos rieron suavemente al observar a donde iría - Asegurate de que todo mundo se entere que es tuyo - le comento Oshitari viendo que el aludido lo veía furioso, ambos observaron como tomaba de la mano a Ootori y lo alejaba de Kintaro, por Dios el segundo era menor, era imposible que sintiera algo por su sempai pero al parecer el novio no pensaba lo mismo - Esta celoso - le comento Oshitari riendo suavemente.

Él jamás había sentido celos de nadie porque sabía que Sakuno lo amaba solamente a él además tenía demasiada confianza como para preocuparse de alguien más, busco con la mirada a la cumpleañera pero no daba con ella, lo más seguro es que aún se estuviera vistiendo - ¿Alguna vez has sentido celos? - le pregunto Jirou, dio un respingo al escucharlo pues ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, estaba tan ocupado pensando en su novia que ni siquiera se había percatado de su compañero.

- Jamás he sentido celos de nadie - le contesto muy seguro escuchando la suave risa de Gakuto que se acercaba de la mano de una chica, lo más seguro es que fuera su novia de la semana pues a su amigo se le había dado por convertirse en un casanova, no se quejaban pero les estresaba que por esa razón miles de chicas fueran a sus partidos y trataban por todos los medios de meterseles por los ojos, él siempre pasaba de ellas porque ya tenía a su persona especial pero a los demás si que les daban problemas.

- Pues deberías, mira - su amigo pelirrojo señalo a la izquierda así que todos voltearon y observo bajar a su novia con un hermoso vestido siendo de corte A/Princesa con un escote corazón y de cola barrida tafetán con bordado en volantes cuentas lentejuelas de color rosa, su cabello estaba ondulado y estaba del lado derecho atado con un leve prendedor de diamantes, se veía preciosa, tenía un aire sensual pero a la misma vez se veía inocente a pesar de que ya contaba con 18 años.

* * *

Se sentía nerviosa pues todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, las amigas de Keigo la admiraban cuando había pensado que la odiarían pero no era así, miro a sus compañeros del Seigaku, todos estaban presentes y usando trajes de gala cuando sabía que jamás harían algo como eso, bajo las escaleras y lo observo esperando su mano, como siempre todo un caballero - Princesa - Keigo se acerco y beso suavemente sus labios para ofrecerle su brazo, así ambos continuaron con su camino.

Ambos saludaban a las personas por donde pasaban con una sonrisa, eran una pareja de ensueño - Felicidades Sakuno-chan - le dijo Kikumaru al pasar por este, ella detuvo sus pasos y su novio la miro para besar su mejilla y retirarse, sabía que ella quería tiempo con sus amigos así que regreso a donde se encontraban sus compañeros, ella empezo a hablar con los ex titulares del Seigaku quienes estaban felices de haber sido invitados pues sabían que Atobe no gustaba mucho de ellos.

* * *

- Si sigues mirandolos así se van a dar cuenta de que estas celoso - miro a Gakuto con furia, él no tenía celos de nadie, sin embargo, si le molestaba que su novia estuviera riendo con Fuji y con Tezuka, le estaba estresando que se sonrojara por los comentarios de ambos, cuando fue que Tezuka se convirtio en una especie de conquistador cuando solo le gustaba el tenis, nada más este o cuando fue que Fuji se tomo el papel de caballero con aires de casanova, apreto un poco el vaso de whisky.

- Tienes que calmarte de lo contrario ese vaso se rompera en tus manos - le señalo algo preocupado Oshitari pero no le presto atención, observo que Fuji se acercaba al oído de Sakuno y después escucho un grito - ¡K-Keigo! - todo mundo lo veía a él pero no entendía porque hasta que sintio que algo resbalaba por su mano, bajo su vista y se encontro con que efectivamente el vaso se había roto y varios pedazos estaban incrustados en la palma de su mano, la sangre era demasiada.

Sakuno corrio hasta donde él se encontraba para tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo a una habitación - ¡U-Un botiquín! - le grito a una mucama que salio corriendo en busca de este, escucho a lo lejos que sus amigos se disculpaban por él.

* * *

Su novia cerro la puerta detrás de si una vez tuvo el botiquín en sus manos, la observo concentrada tratando de vendarle la mano - ¿Pudes detenerte? - le pregunto él bastante serio - ¿Te sucede algo? - fue una sorpresa escuchar que no había tartamudeado - Me pasa que me molesta el verte con alguien más riendo o sonrojada, eres mi novia - gruño molesto mientras desviaba la mirada para que su cabello cubriera levemente sus ojos, sentía un nudo en la garganta por haberla visto con alguien más.

- ¿Tienes celos? - dio un respingo cuando escucho esa pregunta, él no sentía celos de nadie se lo había dicho a sus compañeros y ella tenía que saberlo pero es que simplemente le molestaba verla con alguien más, era su novia tal y como había dicho, quiza si sentía celos porque le aterraba la idea de que ella se alejara, de que lo dejara, el siempre hecho de pensarlo le hacía sudar frío, eran solo novios ella en cualquier momento se iría de su lado, las relaciones terminaban demasiado pronto hoy en día.

- Estoy embarazada Keigo - de inmediato la miro buscando un resquicio de duda pero no fue así - ¿Q-Qué? - pregunto con la voz ahogada - Dije que estoy emba... - no termino de hablar cuando él la beso provocando que ambos cayeran a la cama mientras él aumentaba el ritmo dle beso - ¡Estoy tan feliz! - grito mientras la cargaba en sus brazos, definitivamente no la dejaría ir jamás - K-Keigo - la bajo para tomarla de la mano, tenían que festejarlo con las personas que querían.

Se detuvo frente a las escaleras y ella le sonrió... si definitivamente no tendría más celos de nadie porque definitivamente ella era suya, la haría su esposa y tendrían más herederos, no se conformaría con solo uno, las personas los miraron y ella nego con la cabeza, hoy era su cumpleaños, se los dirían después pero por hoy solo quería que él estuviera feliz porque Atobe Keigo era su vida y deseaba que esa sonrisa solo la tuviera él, lo beso suavemente en los labios - Te amo - le dijo para que la fiesta continuara.

Así todo estaba perfecto.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	24. Festival

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva entrega de esta serie.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Estaba cansado por los entrenamientos y aún tenía que ayudar a sus compañeros con los preparativos del festival de la escuela, ni siquiera le apetecía ir pero entonces la vio, se veía demasiado entusiasmada con la fecha del festival, así que tenía que ayudarla como buen capitán de tenis que era... si definitivamente era un festival perfecto

* * *

**Festival  
**

Se levanto con calma de donde se encontra sentado, el entrenamiento había terminado y tan solo deseaba descansar, le dolía demasiado la cabeza - ¿A dónde vas? - le pregunto Shishido con un aire de cansacion y Atobe lo miro como si fuera lo más obvio - A casa - señalo viendo que su amigo lo señalaba mientras un aura negra aparecía detrás de él - ¡Ni se te ocurra, ayudaras con los preparativos del festival! - grito su amigo y él tan solo lo ignoro dando la media vuelta, quería descansar.

Fue sujetado por el brazo cortesía de Gakuto quien lo miraba implorando - ¡A ti te hace prestan más atención que a nosotros! - le grito con los ojos casi llorosos, era verdad, los compañeros del salón lo respetaban más a él además de que siempre hacían rápido lo que les pedía, en cambio a sus compañeros ni siquiera le prestaban atención - No - se solto comenzando a caminar, detuvo sus pasos una fracción de segundo cuando ella paso a su lado corriendo - ¡S-Siento llegar tarde! - se disculpo con sus compañeros.

Claro como él ya se iba, ladeo la cabeza y la observo haciendo una leve reverencia - No te preocupes Sakuno-chan - le dijo Jirou alborotando su cabello, apreto los puños, odiaba que alguien la tocara - ¿Porqué llegas tarde? - pregunto Shishido tomando asiento mientras ella le entregaba una botella de agua a cada quien excepto a él - Mi grupo esta haciendo los preparativos para el festival y soy la encargada - les contesto ella dejandose caer en el piso, en verdad que se veía cansada.

Suspiro un poco para continuar con su camino - Ya somos dos - le dijo Gakuto mientras le sonreía levemente, detuvo sus pasos de nueva cuenta, si ella se quedaba después de clases seguramente necesitaría que alguien la acompañara a al parada del autobús o alguien que la llevara a casa, sonrió para regresar sobre sus pasos - ¿No te ibas ya? - le pregunto Oshitari con gesto cansado - No, cambie de opinión - contesto como si nada mientras tomaba la botella de agua que Sakuno le extendía.

- Gracias - le dijo tomando asiento de nueva cuenta - ¿Qué esta haciendo tu salón Sakuno-chan? - pregunto Gakuto mientras se llevaba a la boca un dulce - Venderemos dulces y postres de España - contesto ella y todos asintieron - ¿Los compraron? - pregunto Ootori y la pequeña niña quien era ayudante del equipo nego con la cabeza - No, hemos aprendido a hacerlos - contesto ella visiblemente entusiasmada, la verdad es que no le gustaba el festival que estaba en puerta.

Por eso jamás asistía, simple y sencillamente le molestaba porque al final de este, durante la noche, las parejas se declaraban y él no deseaba ser molestado por las chicas tontas que tan solo deseaban llamar la atención al ser algo del gran Atobe Keigo.

* * *

Salio del salón cargando dos cajas donde residían algunas estrellas, su salón haría una especie de planetario, no le entusiasmaba la idea pero después de todo él no asistiría así que le daba lo mismo, detuvo sus pasos cuando observo a Sakuno con una venda en la mano, de inmediato dejo las cajas y corrio a donde ella para detenerla por la mano, ella dio un leve respingo al sentir ese contacto - ¿A-Atobe-san? - pregunto ella visiblemente sonrojada y él de inmediato la solto.

Instintivamente estaba preocupado por ella - ¿Qué te sucedio? - pregunto desviando la mirada - M-Me queme al tratar de hacer un postre - contesto ella y entonces la observo, estaba hermosa, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta dejando varios mechones caer por su rostro, estaba un poco más alta a como recordaba, después de todo contaba con 16 años, sus formas estaban definidas, la camisa de deportes dejaba ver sus pechos los cuales al parecer habían crecido.

Sus piernas eran esbeltas debido al deporte que practicaba en este caso el tenis - Deberías tener más cuidado - aconsejo él dando media vuelta pero fue sujetado por la mano de la pequeña niña quien de inmediato lo solto y bajo la mirada, sin duda alguna era alguien demasiado inocente y no solo eso era unica - D-Desearía que viniera a probar uno d-de m-mis p-postres - dijo ella claramente temblando un poco, no logro evitar sonreir al verla de esa manera, sin duda alguna esa niña le encantaba.

La verdad es que no deseaba venir pero solo por ella lo haría - Lo prometo, estare ahí - le revolvio un poco el cabello para continuar con su camino, no logro ver que la pequeña Sakuno soltaba el aire, estaba demasiado nerviosa y no solo eso, gustaba del capitán de tenis y siempre le daba miedo que él la rechazara, estaba feliz de que él prometiera ir a su salón.

* * *

El tan esperado festival había llegado, este sería durante la tarde, bajo de la limusina y de inmediato miles de chicas lo observaron, sin duda alguna era un Dios, él paso de ellas con paso seguro, tenía un lugar a donde ir, subio las escaleras y escucho los suspiros de sus admiradoras, estaba simplemente harto, muchos creían que le gustaba llamar la atención pero no era así, lo odiaba más que nada en el mundo, detuvo sus pasos y miro por el barandal de mármol, la gente estaba llegando.

Su festival era demasiado grande, muchas personas se daban cita para asistir a este festival, los locales estaban abarrotados después de todo el departamento de gastronomía era único pues de su escuela salían los mejores chefs de todo el país, camino de nueva cuenta cuando visualizo el salón, había una cortina así que poso su mano sobre esta y observo que habían demasiadas parejas disfrutando de los postres, suspiro al ser visto con ojitos de amor cortesia de las meseras.

Camino pero no se fijo así que choco con alguien de inmediato detuvo a la chica por la cintura y sostuvo la charola que esta cargaba - Me disculpo - abrio los ojos al observar a Sakuno frente a él - N-No hay problema A-Atobe-san - la miro con expresión feliz, era la mesera más hermosa del mundo, su cabello estaba atado en un moño dejando varios mechones caer por su rostro, el traje que tenía puesto era de color rosa con tonos blancos, sin duda alguna Sakuno era hermosa.

- Cumpli mi promesa - ella asintió para conducirlo a una mesa y extenderle un menú, de inmediato pidio y ella se retiro con una reverencia, a los pocos minutos regreso con el postre que deposito con cuidado - ¿Lo preparaste tú? - pregunto y ella asintió para retirarse de inmediato, sonrió para cortar un trozo con la cuchara, era gelatina de yogurt con piñones, la forma de esta era un trébol rodeado de vainillla con varias fresas a sus lados, se lo llevo a la boca y era gloria, estaba delicioso.

* * *

- ¿Sakuno-san? - dio un respingo al escuchar el llamado de la presidenta de su clase - N-Nada - le dijo tomando el pedido, pues había estado escondida observando a Atobe pues deseaba saber si le había gustado el postre - Puedes irte ya Sakuno-san - observo a su presidenta de clase con asombro - ¿E-Eh? - pregunto pues la verdad es que habían demasiados clientes - Anda, vete - la empujo a los vestidores y a los pocos minutos salio vestida sin el uniforme, solo con ropa normal.

Vestía un pescador blanco además de una blusa strapless de color rosa claro que se ceñía en su busto, sus zapatos eran de plataforma de color rosa, su cabello seguía atado en moño dejando varios mechones caer por su rostro - Anda - su compañera la empujo para que saliera, con paso inseguro camino a donde se encontraba el capitán del equipo de tenis - ¿L-Le gusto? - pregunto llamando su atención, él poso su mirada sobre ella y asintió, se sorprendio al verla sin su uniforme.

- ¿Has terminado? - pregunto y ella asintió, este se levanto dejando el dinero para tomarla de la mano y salir de allí con ella, deseaba ver con ella su salón pues quería estar con ella un tiempo.

* * *

La noche había llegado, la fogata estaba lista, varias parejas bailaban alrededor de ella además de que ellos dos se encontraban en la azotea mirando todo desde allí, Sakuno observo a varias chicas declarandose y se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que estaba con la persona que le gustaba, Atobe observo a los chicos escuchando las confesiones de sus admiradoras y sonrió, él estaba con ella pero no tenía el valor, aunque pensandolo bien podía intentarlo, si no lo intentaba no sabría su respuesta.

Dio dos pasos hacía ella y la tomo de la mano - Me gustas - ambos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo para reir suavemente, él la abrazo disfrutando de su calor y ella se acomodo en su pecho.. si definitivamente era un festival perfecto pensaron ambos, la aparto suavemente y la beso con un poco de inseguridad, ella se entrego al beso mientras los fuegos artificiales inundaban el cielo, el festival perfecto sin duda alguna.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	25. Lesión

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva entrega. **

**De verdad espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Su lesión le estaba costando el no poder asisitir al Torneo Nacional De Preparatorias, él deseaba ir con su equipo, deseaba ese título pero su lesión no estaba del todo mejorada al contrario había empeorado, la miro y se sintió aún peor, le había prometido que ganaría ese torneo pero al parecer su promesa no sería cumplida... si definitivamente se esforzaría por ella después de todo aún faltaba un mes para que el torneo comenzara

* * *

**Lesión  
**

La miro de nueva cuenta con una leve sonrisa para apretar un poco más su mano - ¿Vendrás conmigo a la terapia? - le pregunto a ella quien asintió, entonces continuaron con su camino - ¡Atobe! - detuvieron sus pasos al escuchar el grito de Gakuto que corría a donde ellos se encontraban, su amigo se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos tratando de regular su respiración, al parecer en verdad se había cansado por tan solo esa pequeña caminata - ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto Atobe esperando la respuesta de su amigo.

- El entrenador quiere verte - le contesto su compañero observando a la pequeña niña quien le sonrió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas - Espera aquí - le pidio a su novia Sakuno quien tan solo asintió para verlo partir, su compañero se quedo junto a ella - Hacen una linda pareja - señalo él con una sonrisa enorme causando la risa de la pequeña niña - N-No lo creo - contesto ella bajando la mirada, la verdad es que ella tan solo se centraba en hacelro feliz, lo demás no importaba.

- Pues Atobe se ve muy bien a tu lado, además eres más pequeña que él eso de alguna manera los hace lucir mejor sin contar que ambos parecen modelos - ella tan solo sonrió para negar con la cabeza - K-Keigo y yo solo somos una pareja normal - contesto ella con una suave risa para observar el camino por donde su novio desde hace un año se había marchado, Gakuto la observo y de alguna manera supo el porque su compañero la amaba demasiado y no solo eso le agrado un poco más.

- Bueno, tengo entrenamiento - ella asintió para ver al pelirrojo marcharse mientras ella se quedaba allí - Gakuto tiene razón - dio un leve respingo al escuchar la voz de alguien cerca de ella - ¡¿Oshitari-san?! - el chico de lentes tan solo sonrió mientras caminaba a donde ella - Quiero pedirte una cosa - pidio el amigo de su novia y ella lo miro no entendiendo nada - ¿E-Eh? - él tan solo se acerco un poco más a donde ella se encontraba - No lo dejes solo y ten paciencia - dicho esto se alejo caminando, ella tan solo lo observo marcharse.

* * *

Miro a su entrenador para sostenerse de una mesa - Lo siento Atobe - se disculpo su entrenador y él tan solo estrello su puño en la mesa - ¡No, me niego, es mi equipo! - grito preso de la furia pero su entrenador tan solo nego con la cabeza - Tu lesión ha empeorado, debes sentirlo, lo siento, es mi decisión final, estaras fuera del equipo hasta que estes completamente recuperado - dicho esto lo dejo allí, escucho el cerrar de la puerta y sintio que su oportunidad de iba con su entrenador.

Él más que nadie deseaba ese título pero al parecer no lo tendría, era su ultima oportunidad para obtener el título, ni siquiera había ganado el Torneo Nacional en la generación de Tezuka, esta era su oportunidad y su lesión se lo estaba quitando, estrello su puño en la mesa de nueva cuenta, su hombro derecho le dolio y de inmediato se llevo la mano a este tratando de contener el dolor - ¡K-Keigo! - esa era la voz de Sakuno quien lo abrazo tratando de calmarlo pero él tan solo deseaba morirse.

- ¡Maldita sea! - trato de soltarse pero ella como podía no lo dejaría ir tan fácil - Calmate - le pidio ella y nego con la cabeza para seguir tratando de soltarse, al lograrlo golpeo con su pierna la mesa - ¡K-Keigo! - volvio a gritar ella pero no le hizo caso, siguio desquitando su furia con la mesa - ¡B-Basta, no es el fin del mundo! - grito ella golpeandolo con una botella de agua, sabía que Sakuno no tenía tanto valor pero lo estaba enfrentando, estaba enfrentando al gran Atobe Keigo.

- ¡Tú no entiendes nada, mi lesión me esta quitando el título! ¡Te prometi que lo ganaría y ni siquiera puedo cumplir esa promesa! ¡Eres mi novia pero no me entiendes! - grito él preso de la furia para observar que ella tenía las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, de inmediato se sintio culpable por hacerle eso a ella, cayo de rodillas con una mano en la frente, se sentía debastado, ella camino hasta donde él y se coloco a su altura para abrazarlo, siempre lograba calmarlo de alguna manera.

Escondio el rostro en el pecho de ella mientras lágrimas de impotencia salían de sus ojos - L-Lo siento - se disculpo y ella lo abrazo aún más fuerte, apreto el suéter de ella con los puños mientras ahogaba el grito de dolor que quería salir de su garganta - Lo siento tanto - Sakuno tan solo lo acurruco, sabía que se estaba muriendo por jugar con su equipo, sabía que le dolía el no poder jugar con sus amigos, sabía que le dolía tanto que su lesión no estuviera mejorando cuando se esforzaba en sus terapias.

- N-No pasa nada - le aseguro ella mientras acariciaba su cabello, sus compañeros estaban fuera escuchando todo, su capitán no estaba listo y eso era un golpe fuerte para todos pero confiaban que se repondría, después de todo tenía una novia que siempre estaría a su lado, Atobe se esforzaba más desde que se había hecho novio de ella, Sakuno sería capaz de infundirle ánimos a su capitán para que este regresara y jugara tenis con ellos... ese campeonato los esperaba.

* * *

Salio tomado de la mano de ella, ya estaba un poco más calmado - ¡Atobe! - ladearon la cabeza observando que sus compañeros venían con sus mochilas, la práctica había terminado, miro su reloj, si ya habían terminado - ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto este y sus amigos negaron con la cabeza, Shishido se acerco un poco a su rostro incomodandolo por lo que retrocedio instintivamente - ¿Has estado llorando? - pregunto este con una mano en el mentón, de inmediato nego con la cabeza.

- Por supuesto que no - sus amigos comenzaron a reir fuertemente ante ese descubrimiento - ¡Atobe estuvo llorando, Dios esto es un milagro! - grito Gakuto llamando la atención de varias alumnas y alumnos que pasaban todavía por el patio de la escuela - ¡Cierra la boca! - le grito a su amigo dandole en la cabeza con una botella de agua, escucho la suave risa de su novia y se sintio morir, al menos sus compañeros lo hacían reir, eran grandes amigos y valoraba que se preocuparan por él.

- Quremos decirte algo - dijo Oshitari en tono serio así que se acomodo la mochila para apretar un poco más la mano de Sakuno que le sonrió tranquilizandolo, ella no sabía que con tan solo estar a su lado lo tranquilizaba - ¿Qué? - les pregunto observando que le sonreían, sin duda alguna no hacían falta tantas palabras - Recuperate pronto, deseamos ganar ese torneo contigo - señalo Shishido con el codo sobre el hombro de Ootori que le sonreía, su equipo estaba más unido que nunca.

- Gracias - les dijo y sintio que Gakuto lo jalaba del cuello para caminar apartandolo de Sakuno que no contorlo bien sus movimientos y termino en el suelo - Sakuno - de inmediato corrio a ayudarla mientras sus amigos golpeaban al pelicereza que trataba de escapar de ellos - ¡Disculpate con la novia del capitán! - grito Jirou alzando la mano, Sakuno se coloco en pie para tomar su mano de nueva cuenta, así se dispusieron a continuar con su camino entre risas y regaños por parte de Shishido.

El entrenador los observaba desde lejos, eran un gran equipo, confiaban plenamente en su capitán, sin duda alguna pelearían por ese título con todo, dio media vuelta observando la mirada de determinación del capitán de Hiotey.

Atobe la miro de reojo, deseaba ganar ese título, quería cumplir su promesa, se esforzaría más en suss terapias porque quería jugar tenis con sus compañeros que reían mientras decidían donde comerían el día de hoy, cumpliría su promesa costara lo que costara - Lo prometo - le dijo a su novia que alzo la vista con una sonrisa - Lo se - contesto ella observando que los compañeros de su novio lo miraban diciendole con la mirada que lo esperarían, aún faltaba un mes daría lo mejor de si.

Cruzaron con calma la calle para caminar con dirección a un restaurant - E-Estare contigo - asintió ante las palabras de su novia para apretar un poco más su mano... si definitivamente se esforzaría por ella después de todo aún faltaba un mes para que el torneo comenzara.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	26. Mascota

**N/A**

**Una nueva entrega.  
**

**Espero les guste y gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Estaba odiando a sus amigos en este momento por obligarlo a caminar en el parque, el era Ore-sama como podía caminar para eso tenía su fortuna pero al parecer sus amigos no pensaban lo mismo, entonces detuvo sus pasos al observar a la nieta de la entrenadora del Seigaku con un cachorro que lamía su mejilla, él jamás había tenido una mascota... si definitivamente le encantaba tener una mascota

* * *

**Mascota  
**

Los observo con una leve furia - Vamos Atone, no te quejes - señalo Shishido y tan solo suspiro para continuar con su camino, sus amigos se veían entusiasmados, a pesar de ser de familias acaudaladas se sentían en un nuevo mundo, todos excepto él porque en verdad odiaba caminar, para eso servían las limusinas pero al parecer sus amigos no entendían eso - ¿A dónde vamos? - les pregunto mientras se detenían para cruzar la calle - Pues... no tenemos ni idea - le contesto Gakuto.

Un aura negra aparecio detrás de él, debían de estar bromeando, apreto los nudillos mientras sus amigos retrocedían, sin embargo, él se detuvo al ver a una chica conocida saliendo de una tienda con un cachorrito - ¿Atobe? - sus amigos voltearon la vista para observar a la niña que se veía hermosa, bueno ya no era tan niña y sus formas la delataban, inesperadamente se sonrojo y todos sus amigos lo notaron - Vamos donde ella - señalo Gakuto comenzando a correr a donde la chica.

Suspiro de nueva cuenta para caminar a donde ellos se dirijían, detuvo sus pasos al observar a la chica que se detuvo ante el llamado de Jirou, ¿quién no se detendría cuando le gritan ¡Hey tú! a tan solo unos pasos?, la observe, se veía hermosa, parecía que había estado corriendo pues tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas además de que varios mechones de cabello caían por su rostro, vestía un short de color blanco además de una blusa strapless rosa claro que se ceñía en su busto y finalmente unos tenis converse de color blanco.

- ¿Eres la nieta de la entrenadora de Seigaku? - pregunto Jirou y ella asintió mientras el cachorro que parecía ser su mascota trataba de avanzar - S-Si - contesto ella y todos suspiraron de alivio - Estamos perdidos - señalo Gakuto recibiendo miradas de odio por parte de todos, no estaban perdidos, sin embargo, el haber salido a caminar había sido una pésima decisión - ¿E-Eh? - pregunto ella no entendiendo nada de lo que querían decir sus amigos, se estaba estresando poco a poco si tenía que ser sincero.

* * *

Sakuno no daba crédito al ver a todo Hiotey frente a ella, se sentía cohibida por sus imponentes presencias, sin embargo, su vista solo estaba dirigida al capitán o ex capitán del Hiotey que estaba como si nada, siempre denotaba calma y esta no era la excepción - Tengo hambre - se quejo Jirou con un poco de sueño - H-Hay un restaurant a la vuelta - señalo ella y a todos se les iluminaron los ojos - Vamos - fue tomada de la mano cortesía de Gakuto quien comenzo a caminar delante de todos.

Su mascota se quejo ladrando pero al parecer ellos no aceptarían un no por respuesta porque continuaron con su camino llevandola practicamente a rastras, no es que le molestara pero es que simplemente quería llegar a casa y descansar, el día de limpieza había sido demasiado agotador si tenía que admitirlo además de todo estaba un poco cansada de los gritos de su compañera Tomoka pues solo le gritaba a Ryoma que se veía demasiado apuesto y otras cosas un tanto indecentes.

Detuvieron sus pasos frente a un local de hamburguesas para entrar, obviamente no se admitían mascotas y todos lo sabían - N-No se preocupen - les dijo ella tratando de que entraran de una vez por todas, los chicos le sonrieron en agradecimiento para entrar apresuradamente, todos excepto uno... Atobe Keigo estaba a su lado - ¿N-No entrara Atobe-san? - pregunto y él nego con la cabeza - No me gusta la comida rápida - señalo este comenzando a caminar, al parecer en verdad no le gustaba ese local.

- Vamos - ella lo miro asombrada pues no entendía a donde quería llevarla - ¿E-Eh? P-Pero sus amigos... - no logro terminar esa frase porque su cachorro al cual le tendría que decir adiós en dos días porque su abuela ya no lo toleraba jalaba la correa, al parecer le había caído bien el chico porque corrio a ladrarle, ella tan solo sonrió al verlo actuar de esa manera, le dio alcance al chico que continuaba con su camino, sin embargo, a este parecía no gustarle la compañía de su cachorro.

- ¿L-Le molesta? - pregunto ella y él nego con la cabeza - Mi familia jamás me ha permitido tener una mascota aunque no deseo tener una así que no se como compartarme con una - contesto este mientras detenían sus pasos frente a una heladería, al parecer él conocía bien esos rumbos de lo contrario no caminaría con tal seguridad, bueno él era demasiado seguro de si mismo - Le agrada - señalo ella con una leve sonrisa mientras él entraba al local.

* * *

Salio de la heladería con dos helados, uno de chocolate y otro de vainilla, le entrego a ella el de chocolate observando que la chica estaba sorprendida - G-Gracias - le agradecio esta y él tan solo sonrió levemente para hacerle una señal de que continuaran con su camino, ella tomo al chachorro para comenzar a caminar, el animalito iba moviendo su colita cada que se acercaba al él, al parecer le había agradado a la criatura - ¿Cuál es su nombre? - pregunto observando que la niña detenía sus pasos.

- Hachi - contesto ella ante la leve sonrisa de él, tomaron asiento en una pequeña banca, que sus compañeros sufrieran porque no pensaba regresar, era el pago por haberlo obligado a ir a donde él no quería, empezo a degustar su helado al igual que ella - Es un bonito nombre - señalo ante la sonrisa de ella - Pero se ira a un hogar adoptivo - contesto ella con la mirada baja, eso le causo curiosidad pues se veía que eran grandes amigos así que no entendía porque decía esas palabras la niña.

- ¿Porqué? - pregunto observando que la chica tan solo suspiraba - Mi abuela no puede más - aseguro en un tono un tanto triste, jamás había tenido una mascota porque la verdad es que le parecía aburrido y el gran Ore-sama no podía darse el gusto de tener cosas aburridas cerca de él, sonrió levemente al ver que su helado ya había sido terminado al igual que el de ella, se agacho y acaricio al animalito que ladro gustoso, la vio hacer lo mismo y el cachorro beso su mejilla causando su suave risa.

- Puedes darmelo a mi cuando seas mi prometida viviras conmigo y lo veras siempre, ahora que ers mi novia puedes ir a verlo diario - ella casi se fue de espaldas ante esas palabras - ¿E-Eh? - él se acerco a ella quien se fue de espaldas para sentir que este se acercaba para detenerse cerca de sus labios - Eres mi novia - dicho esto se acerco a ella para besarla suavemente en los labios, abrio los ojos al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, tan solo escucho el ladrido de su mascota.

* * *

Se encontraban en la mansión de este en el patio, la mascota de ambos jugaba con una pequeña pelota mientras ladradaba, él tenía su mano entre las suyas, cambio de posiciones para quedarse detrás de ella meintras acomodaba su mentón en el hueco de su cuello aspirando su aroma - Quedate un poco más - pidio él y ella asintió, él estaba feliz, no le importaba si todo había sido muy rápido lo único que le importaba es que ella le hubiera dado el si y lo único que le importaba es que iría diario por ella a su escuela.

Además Sakuno estaría todo el día en su casa por el perrito... si definitivamente le encantaba tener una mascota sobre todo si eso quería decir que siempre estaría ella a su lado, sonrió levemente para besar su cuello, había tenido varias novias y más sensuales por así decirlo que ella pero era un tanto raro sentir que con Sakuno sentía las piernas temblar además de que parecía un novato, estaba enamorado de ella, esta no era la primera vez que la veía ya se habían cruzado varias veces.

De alguna manera le agradecía al puñado de idiotas de sus amigos el haberse perdido por que todo había salido a la perfección, no la dejaría ir jamás.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	27. Chocolates

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva entrega de esta serie.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Oidaba su cumpleaños más que nada en el mundo, sin embargo, él que ella le diera de regalo chocolates le había gustado más de lo que admitiría, sus amigos tenían razón Sakuno tenía buena mano en la cocina, ahora entendía porque sus amigos la querían, aunque el que ella fuera linda y no quisiera estar con ellos por popularidad había ayudado demasiado.. si definitivamente le encantaban los chocolates de Sakuno

* * *

**Chocolates  
**

Se levanto con calma del asiento de la mesa del comedor causando suspiros en sus compañeras que se encontraban almorzando al igual que ellos - ¡Sakuno-chan! - observo a Jirou levantarse para saludar efusivamente a la chica encargada del equipo de tenis, esta se acerco con algo en sus manos - B-Buen día senpais - saludo esta con una reverencia y un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas, en verdad que esa niña era demasiado vergonzosa, Oshitari se levanto para ayudarla a sentarse como todo un caballero.

- G-Gracias - su amigo de lentes tan solo le sonrió levemente, la chica se acomodo en su asiento y él comenzo a avanzar, quería descansar un poco en la azotea, el día lo estaba matando, detuvo sus pasos cuando varias admiradoras se interpusieron en su camino - A-Atobe-sama, feliz cumpleaños - todos ellas le extendieron demasiadas cosas que a simple vista reflejaban ser caras, suspiro para pasar de ellas, no deseaba nada de eso porque no transmitían nada, habían sido comprados con vanidad no con cariño.

El gran Atobe deseaba algo que ellas mismas hubieran preparado pero al parecer no sería así, el entrenamiento empezaría pronto así que debía darse prisa de lo contrario sería regañado y no deseaba correr más de lo necesario, salio del comedor con dirección a la azotea, deseaba descansar un poco.

* * *

La salida había sonado por lo que detuvieron sus pasos en las canchas de tenis, era hora del entrenamiento, tomo su rasqueta para comenzar a bajar las escaleras, en todo el día no había aceptado ningun regalo por lo que sus compañeros terminaron con estos - ¿Los vas a querer? - pregunto Shishido pero nego con la cabeza, no le apetacía nada artificial el día de hoy - Sakuno-chan tus galletas saben deliciosas - detuvo sus pasos y observo a la chica con Ootori que en verdad parecía feliz de comer de sus galletas.

- ¡Hey Chotarou deja una para mi! - escucho gritar a Shishido desde atrás, lo observo pasar corriendo con dirección a donde la niña y su kohai estaban - ¡No sean evidiosos dejen algo para nosotros! - grito Gakuto pasando rápidamente con la misma dirección, observo a Oshitari caminar más a prisa y eso si que le sorprendio - ¿Tan bien cocina? - pregunto en un murmullo recibiendo una mirada levemente furiosa de Jirou - ¡Sakuno-chan es la mejor cocinera del mundo, sus postres son deliciosos! - le conteste este señalandolo con el dedo.

Suspiro para continuar con su camino, las prácticas estaban por comezar y la verdad es que deseaba terminar pronto, aunque después de ello al llegar a casa tendría montañas de regalos de sus padres que se encontraban de viaje, todo sería caro, por esa razón odiaba su cumpleaños, muchos pensaban que le encantaba celebrarlo a lo grande, claro que si pero este era diferente, se había dado cuenta de que le faltaba algo y no lo tendría... no tendría amor, ni de sus padres, ni de una novia.

Por supuesto que sabía que podía tener a cualquier chica pero él quería a una especial, alguien diferente de las demás, golpeo la pelota con fuerza mientras observaba a sus admiradoras embelesadas con su entrenamiento, su mirada se desvío a la de Sakuno que cargaba una hielera con algo dentro, era pequeña por lo que nadie le ayudaba, sus amigos entrenaban fuertemente pues deseaban el campeonato de preparatorios costara lo que costara, miro de nueva cuenta a la chica que estaba levemente agitada.

Observo a su entrenador acercarse a esta quien asintió para salir corriendo, incluso Sakaki-sensei se veía diferente con ella, como que le tenían demasiada confianza, sus amigos igual lo denotaban, recordaba que cuando había empezado como encargada se le hacía demasiado difícil el hablarles a todos, hasta que cierto día cuando Ootori salio lastimado y el entrenador no se encontraba, todos tuvieron miedo porque la herida de la frente sangraba demasiado, Shishido casi se desmayo cuando vio la sangre.

Estaban tratando de ver que hacer cuando voltearon y la observaron con un botiquín entre sus manos, aparto la mano del lesionado y con una toalla quito todo rastro de sangre, lo siguiente que hizo fue rociar algo y colocarle una venda algo gruesa para contener el sangrado, le dijo que tenía que ir al hospital pues tan solo había detendio el sangrado por unos momentos, le sonrió calidamente para extenderle una paleta, Ootori se había lanzado a sus brazos mientras le agradecía, recordaba que ella casi se desmayaba por ese contacto.

Desde ese momento la relación entre todos se había estrechado, aunque él se mantenía un poco alejado, después de todo, no deseaba que ella se sintiera presionada por su presencia porque se le hacía alguien demasiado inocente.

* * *

La práctica termino así que camino hasta sentarse para beber un poco de agua - A-Atobe-san - tomo entre sus manos la toalla que ella le extendía para colocarsela en la cabeza, trataba de regular su respiración, había sido duro el entrenamiento - ¿Qué es eso Sakuno-chan? - le pregunto Jirou señalando la hielera, ella se acerco y la coloco frente a todos - Los hice ayer, pueden tomar los que gusten, espero les guste - todos se acercaron y observaron unos postres que se veían deliciosos.

De inmediato sus compañeros se lanzaron sobre ellos, Shishido le extendio uno que tomo entre sus manos, tomo asiento de nueva cuenta para tomar la pequeña cuchara y llevarse a la boca un pedazo de este, sintio que estaba en el cielo, estaba delicioso, miro a la chica que sonreía al ver que a todos les gustaban, ahora entendía porque sus amigos la querían y no solo tenían razón sin duda alguna era una excelente cocinera.

* * *

Los chicos se habían ido hace media hora y él se encontraba sentado en el mismo lugar, le dolía un poco la cabeza, sus admiradoras se habían marchado pero había recibido un mensaje de Oshitari advirtiendole que estas se encontraban fuera de la escuela, sintio que alguien se colocaba frente a donde estaba así que abrio los ojos y observo a la chica que le extendía algo, Sakuno se veía demasiado nerviosa - F-Feliz c-cumpleaños A-Atobe-san - murmuro esta con una leve sonrisa y un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Gracias - extrañamente los tomo, abrio la caja frente a ella y extrajo una pequeña caja con un moño dorado combinado con blanco, sonrió porque esos eran sus dos colores favoritos, con sumo cuidado destapo la caja y se encontro con chocolates, el entusiasmo se había ido a la basura, había pensado que ella los había hecho pero al parecer no era así - L-Los hice yo misma, espero le gusten - se recrimino por haberse adelantado a los hechos y sonrió mientras tomaba un chocolate en forma de hoja, era un detalle lindo.

Se lo llevo a la boca y sintio que estaba en la gloria, la chica parecía demasiado sonrojada, tomo sus cosas para tomarla de la mano y comenzar a caminar, ladeo la vista y la observo cargando la hielera, con paso calmado se detuvo para tomar la hielera entre sus manos y sonreirle levemente.. si definitivamente le encantaban los chocolates de Sakuno, ella lo miro con una leve sonrisa y se acerco a sus labios, esa niña era suya y pobre de aquel que la mirara, ella se sonrojo de inmediato por el acercamiento.

Sonrió para besarla suavemente escuchando los gritos de sus admiradoras pero no le importo en lo más mínimo, la beso mientras sus manos viajaban a su cintura, al separarse junto su frente con la de ella, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que tenía pero le gustaba levemente, no la amaba y no sabía si la quería pero quería averiguarlo pronto y sabía que Sakuno pensaba lo mismo, continuaron con su camino a paso calmado para pasar de sus admiradoras.

- Quiero que hagas más chocolates para mi - ella asintió y la detuvo de nueva cuenta para besarla de nuevo, su nueva adicción eran los labios de ella además de sus chocolates.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	28. Cariño

**N/a**

**Aquí la continuación de esta serie.**

** Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Solo sentía cariño por ella, no podía sentir algo más por Sakuno y ella lo sabía, sin embargo, había prometido siempre estar para él y su promesa la estaba cumpliendo, en dos meses se iría a Inglaterra a conocer a su prometida, el cariño que sentía por ella jamás lo dejaría de sentir incluso aunque se fuera, sin duda alguna la quería como a nadie, no había duda de ello... si definitivamente le tenía demasiado cariño a Sakuno

* * *

**Cariño  
**

Miro a sus amigos que se encontraban esperando a la manager de su equipo de tenis, tardaba demasiado, observo a Gakuto que le sonreía a varias chicas, sin duda alguna su amigo era un casanova en función - Ire por ella - señalo Shishido y todos asintieron pero antes de que este entrara de nueva cuenta al gimnasio salio ella con una gasa en la frente, todos la miraron esperando una respuesta - M-Me he tropezado, l-lamento molestarlos - se disculpo la castaña con una reverencia.

Atobe tan solo suspiro para ir donde ella y alzar un poco su flequillo - Vamos, te llevare a casa - la tomo de la mano para comenzar a andar pero fue detenido por su compañero de equipo Shishido - La llevare yo, tu auto llego - gruño levemente al ver que un auto se detenía a su lado, suspiro para mirar a la castaña que asintió con la cabeza - Ryou me llevara a casa - contesto y él tan solo abordo el auto a paso calmado - Nos vemos mañana - se despidio mientras el auto empezaba su andar.

Él no era la clase de persona que se preocupaba por alguien más pero con esa niña era un tanto diferente, le encantaba cuidar de ella porque sentía demasiado cariño por ella, desde que la había conocido se encariño rápidamente, sentía la necesidad de estar al pendiente de ella y velar por lo que podía sucederle, incluso amenazaba a cualquier persona que potencialmente quisiera hacerle daño, sin embargo, él le hacía daño porque sabía que Sakuno lo amaba y él no podía corresponderle.

Ella se había armado de valor para declararse y él la había rechazado lo más sutilmente posible, le había dolido romperle el corazón a esa pequeña niña, ella no había llorado al menos no frente a él, tan solo le había sonreido y le había prometido que estaría con él hasta que consiguiera el Torneo Nacional de Preparatorias y vaya que había cumplido su promesa, para el torneo faltaban dos meses y él se iría en uno a Inglaterra a conocer a su prometida, Sakuno estaría bien porque tenía a sus amigos con ella.

* * *

Caminaban a paso calmado con dirección a la casa de Sakuno, Shishido cargaba su mochila además de su raqueta - L-Lamento que tengas que acompañarme - se disculpo ella y él nego con la cabeza - No hay problema, además vivo cerca - contesto este dando la media vuelta en la esquina, casi llegaban a casa de la castaña - Shishido - lo llamo suavemente así que poso su mirada sobre la niña que iba con la vista baja - K-Kiego se ira en un mes y volvera para el torneo... deseo dejar el equipo - comento ella y él la detuvo suavemente de la mano.

- Ni se te ocurra, si quieres olvidarlo hazlo pero no puedes dejarnos, te necesitamos - señalo este y ella nego con la cabeza - N-No creo poder... no puedo - le contesto ella y Shishido tan solo se acerco a paso calmado para tomarla del mentón y depositar un suave beso en sus labios, ella no retrocedio tan solo se quedo allí - Vamos - la tomo de la mano para continuar con su camino a casa, Sakuno seguía en la estupefacción pero continuo con su camino.

* * *

Faltaban dos días para que Atobe se marchara - Sakuno - la llamo suavemente provocando que ella se detuviera por completo - ¿P-Pasa ago? - pregunto tomando asiento a su lado - Volvere en un mes, quiero que estes bien - comenzo Atobe y ella asintió mientras miraban a los demás correr por toda la cancha tratando de no perder de lo contrario comprarían el almuerzo de todos, el dinero no era el problema lo que estaba en juego era el orgullo de cada miembro del equipo.

- E-Estare bien - contesto ella con la vista baja mientras apretaba un pedazo de falda con los puños - Sakuno, te tengo demasiado cariño y me encantaría ver que puedes seguir - Sakuno asintió para levantarse, la observo sacudirse la falda para bajar dos escalones - ¡Ryou-kun dobla un poco menos las rodillas! - grito esta observando que estaban entrenando en pajeras - Keigo tienes que practicar - asintió para levantarse y comenzar a andar con dirección a las canchas de tenis con su raqueta en mano.

* * *

Devolvio la pelota con fuerza hacía Jirou que corrio para intentar devolverla, ladeo la cabeza y la observo platicando con Gakuto quien asentía con la cabeza mientras trataba de hacer lo que la manager le indicaba, Sakuno tenía un buen ojo para ver las debilidades del cuerpo así como también era capaz de observar lo que faltaba y remediarlo al instante, no entendía como nadie más lo había notado pero lo bueno es que estaba de parte de ellos de lo contrario habrían perdido contra ella.

Le tenía demasiado cariño, muchas personas pensaban que la amaba o algo así pero para él el cariño era una muestra de ternura, de amor en pequeño pero no amor, por eso siempre le regalaba algo los viernes, era una muestra de afecto hacía ella, por eso la llevaba a comer helado los sabados porque quería verla sonreir, por eso siempre la llevaba a la librería y le compraba un libro los jueves porque deseaba que se esforzara en sus estudios a pesar de ser la mejo de su curso.

Sakuno era especial pero no podía amarla no porque amara a su prometida, de hecho a esta la había conocido cuando tenían 12 años y no la había vuelto a ver, a la castaña la veía diario pero no lograba amarla porque era su pequeña hermana, solo eso no podía ser más, observo a Sakuno riendo con Shishido y este tan solo sonreía levemente, sonrió, ella estaría bien.

* * *

El torneo comenzaba en dos semanas y el viaje de Keigo se había alargado, no podía con ello - Sa-ku-no - dio un leve respingo al escuchar su nombre en su oído, ladeo la cabeza y observo a Shishido con una sonrisa - B-Buen día - saludo ella ante la mirada enfadada de este - Somos novios, deberías de decir algo bonito - comento este comenzando a andar, había decidido intentarlo, era quiza poco tiempo pero no importaba porque Ryou o valía, sonrió levemente para caminar y darle alcance.

- Te quiero - murmuro ella al pasar y este detuvo sus pasos, ella se detuvo un poco más adelante para verlo de frente y sonreirle juguetonamente - También te quiero - comenzo a andar tomandola de la mano para comenzar con el camino con dirección a la escuela pues había reunión para prepararse pues su próximo juego estaba en camino.

* * *

Se levanto al escuchar el abrir de la puerta y observo a Sakuno de la mano de Shishido - Hola - saludo y ellos hicieron una leve reverencia - Llegas tarde Atobe - señalo el chico y él tan solo sonrió - No podía llegar antes, asuntos de familia - contesto como si nada observando que la castaña le daba un beso en la mejilla para caminar a la mesa donde señalaría lo más importante, todos tomaron asiento para escucharla atentamente, era el as bajo la manga del equipo de tenis de Hiotey.

Sonrió levemente al verla tan concentrada... si definitivamente le tenía demasiado cariño a Sakuno, era su tesoro más preciado y se aseguraría de que su compañero la tratara bien porque no dejaría que nadie la lastimara.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	29. Regalo

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva entrega. **

**De verdad espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que regalarle, era su cumpleaños pero en verdad que no sabía que se le daba de regalo a una chica y menos a su novia, suspiro de nueva cuenta mientras observaba las posibles cosas que podría darle, además de que sus amigos lo estaban molestando demasiado pero lo soportaría ya después se las cobraría... si definitivamente era el regalo perfecto

* * *

**Regalo  
**

La miro de nueva cuenta con una leve sonrisa - Lo siento, en verdad que es importante - se disculpo con ella de nueva cuenta por no poder ir con ella a por un helado, era la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra, al menos daba esa impresión - N-No hay problema - le sonrió Sakuno mientras le daba un beso en los labios para comenzar con su camino, quizo ir tras ella pero de verdad que el asunto era de vida o muerte - Si sigues haciendo esto, ella pensara que no la quieres - señalo Oshitari y él tan solo suspiro.

- Es necesario - contesto como si nada - Yo en su lugar pensaría que me engañas - reflexiono Gakuto y lo mando a callar con una mirada furiosa, sus demás compañeros llegaron y emprendieron el camino con dirección al distrito comercial, después de todo tenían que comprar el regalo de Sakuno, todos le habían comprado algo pero él no podía porque no tenía ni la mínima idea de que darle, además deseaba darle algo hermoso, era su novia y era su cumpleaños número 16, quería darle algo hermoso.

- No puedo creer que aún no decidas que darle - señalo Shishido y él tan solo detuvo sus pasos, habían llegado al distrito comercial - Cuando tengas novia, sonreire al verte en mi situación - el castaño tan solo sonrió mientras entraban a una tienda, era de joyas, la verdad es que esas cosas no iban con ella pero la ocasión era especial, podía existir una excepción, con paso calmado camino a donde se encontraban los anillos y observo la gran variedad - Esas cosas no van con Saku-chan - comento Jirou y él tan solo suspiro.

- ¿Busca algo en especial? - pregunto la dependiente y nego con la cabeza - Algo para el cumpleaños de una chica - contesto Oshitari observando a Atobe quien tan solo asintió corroborando la información dada por su amigo, en los ojos de la chica se podía leer claramente que estaba en el lugar perfecto - A toda chica le gusta la joyería, vamos por aquí - sus compañeros caminaron pero él se quedo allí, Sakuno no era cualquier chica, ella era especial lo que la hacía única en el mundo.

- No comprare nada - la dependiente lo miro con una leve pizca de enojo y sus amigos igual pero tan solo camino a la salida observando las demás tiendas - La escuchaste, a cualquier chica le gustan las joyas - comento Shishido y él nego con la cabeza - A ella no le gustan ese tipo de cosas - les dijo mientras se detenían en otra tienda, esta vez de osos de peluche, bien eso iba más con ella si lo pensaba bien, observo la infinidad de muñecos, algunos eran tierno y otros definitivamente eran raros.

Algunos parecían sacados de películas de terror con un toque tierno, suspiro para observar un peluche que parecía un conejito o algo así, no en definitiva no le daría un regalo como ese, jamás había pensado que el comprar un regalo pudiera ser difícil, ahora se daba cuenta de que en definitiva si era horrible el tratar de conseguirlo pero se esforzaría porque deseaba verla sonreir.

* * *

Faltaban dos días para su cumpleaños y seguía sin encontrar el regalo perfecto - ¿Te acompañamos? - pregunto Gakuto pero nego con la cabeza - No ire, la acompañare a casa - tomo sus cosas para salir del aula con paso calmado, no es que se diera por vencido pero simplemente no sabía que darle y le costaba demasiado reconocerlo, la observo caminar a su lado para caminar a la salida del colegio, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, lo cual era un tanto raro pues ella siempre estaba al pendiente de él.

- Sakuno - la llamo pero ella tan solo continuo con su camino, antes de salir del colegio la detuvo suavemente de la mano y la tomo del mentón para que lo mirara, pero ella huía de su mirada, solto un leve suspiro, jamás había pensado que tener una novia podía ser tan desgastante, no es que se quejara pero no era un experto en esos temas aunque todo mundo pensara lo contrario - ¿P-Pasa algo? - pregunto ella y nego con la cabeza, la atrajo hacía él para abrazarla mientras aspiraba el perfume de sus cabellos.

- Lamento el no haberte acompañado a casa... es solo que estaba buscando tu regalo - bien, le había costado demasiado decirle eso, escucho suavemente su risa y un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus pómulos - No es gracioso - ella lo tomo de la mano para depositar un casto beso en sus labios - No quiero nada, tan solo deseo estar así contigo - lo abrazo mientras se acomodaba en su pecho, si en definitiva ella era especial en cada sentido, se sorprendio de no verla sonrojada o de escucharla tartamudear.

Ella siempre lograba sorprenderlo en todos los sentidos, sonrió levemente mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre su cabecita, la abrazo aún más fuerte, la amaba demasiado, la cuidaría por siempre.

* * *

Se encontraba en el comedor de su casa, aunque ella había dicho que no era necesario un regalo en verdad que deseaba darle algo - Keigo, buen día - observo a su madre que llegaba apresurada del trabajo, la vio tomar asiento para pedir la comida - Buen día madre - saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza mientras las mucamas de inmediato comenzaban a servir la comida - ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto su madre y nego de inmediato con la cabeza, no deseaba que ella estuviera enterada.

- Es una chica - aseguro su madre y desvío la mirada escuchando su suave risa - Es su cumpleaños y no se que darle - comento como si nada mientras su madre le decía algo a un mayordomo que se retiro de inmediato - ¿Es Riuzaky-san? - asintió porque ya se conocían, su madre adoro a la niña, es que sinceramente era imposible el no amarla, además su mamá y su papá lo apoyaban en la relación cuando él había sentido miedo de que no fuera así pero al final fue todo lo contrario.

El mayordomo aparecio con una pequeña cajita en sus manos, su madre lo tomo y lo coloco frente a él - Llevas dos años de noviazgo, es hora de que des esto - lo tomo y abrio con cuidado, sonrió e inesperadamente estuvo de acuerdo con su madre, la dejo a un lado y comenzo a comer un tanto animado.

* * *

Había llegado el tan esperado día, sonrió levemente al observar la montaña de regalos de sus compañeros hacía la pequeña Sakuno, sus amigos se levantaron y se despidieron prometiendo volver con un pastel para la cumpleañera, se quedaron solos y observo a la castaña que estaba entre sus piernas pues se encontraban sentados sobre el césped de la escuela, apreto un poco más el agarre de su cintura para suspirar - ¿Q-Quieres decirme algo? - pregunto ella sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

- Si - ella se levanto para acomodarse de rodillas aún entre sus piernas, sus ojos brillaron y él tomo la pequeña cajita entre sus manos, la obligo a levantarse y ella espero a que él hiciera lo mismo pero tan solo se inco y Sakuno abrio los ojos asombrada - No se si puede considerarse un regalo, pero el anillo es de compromiso, mi padre se lo dio a mi madre y... quiero que lo lleves tú, deseo contraer matrimonio contigo dentro de unos años, por eso te lo entrego junto con mis sentientos, Skuno qu... - no termino de hablar cuando ella se lanzo a sus brazos.

Ambos cayeron al suelo mientras Sakuno se escondía en su pecho, escucho sus sollozos y la abrazo un poco más fuerte... si definitivamente era el regalo perfecto, tal y como había dicho no sabía si era un regalo pero al parecer a ella le había encantado - ¿Eso es un si? - pregunto y ella asintió mientras se levantaba, sus ojos estaban llorosos y estaba feliz - S-Si - la beso suavemente, si ella era su prometida y en unos años su esposa, deseaba que creciera rápido para hacerla su esposa.

Tendría que agradecerle a su mamá por haberlo ayudado, y además tenía que matar a sus compañeros por las burlas de esas dos semanas aunque ellos pusieran el pastel, la miro de nueva cuenta para besar su frente, si en definitiva era única.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	30. Recuerdos

**N/A**

**Una nueva entrega.  
**

**Espero les guste y gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

La miro jugando con el animalito, se veía demasiado linda, agradecía el conocerla desde pequeños, era su mejor amiga y la mujer que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, la observo sonreirle y se levanto, entonces no logro recordar aquellos momentos más valiosos con ella, porque ella había estado en toda su vida... si definitivamente su niñez había sido perfecta y los recuerdos lo corroboraban en definitiva

* * *

**Recuerdos  
**

La observo de rodillas jugando con el animalito de su mansión, era sábado y ella se veía tan entretenida jugando con el animalito que era un perrito quien contaba apenas con seis meses, en pocas palabras - Sakuno - la llamo pero la castaña seguía entretenida con el perrito, se levanto del sofá que se encontraba en el patio aunque claro estaba con una sombrilla a su lado, camino hasta donde ella se divertía pero se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar y la admiro, estaba sonriendo.

Lo más seguro es que estuviera recordando algo, regreso sobre sus pasos para tomar asiento de nueva cuenta y sonrió, la amaba más que a su vida, era como su aire sin duda alguna, se recosto de nueva cuenta y tomo el libro entre sus manos, aunque sabía que no podía concentrarse de nueva cuenta porque su atención la tenía por completo ella, suspiro de nueva cuenta para dejar el libro a un lado, había crecido, contaba con 18 años y el con 20 años, ninguno de los dos refeljaba su edad.

Sakuno estaba más hermosa que nunca porque simple y sencillamente, sus formas se habían definido, tenía el candor de una mujer pero la ternura de una niña sin duda alguna, sus pechos habían crecido y por eso en algunas ocasiones muchos chicos la veían aunque ellos sabían que era su novia, sus caderas denotaban que sería una excelente madre, su cabello había abandonado aquella trenza que en su niñez la caracterizaba y ahora su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta.

Sus ojos denotaban ternura y alegría, sin duda alguna era la mujer perfecto y era su prometida, la miro, esa escena le recordaba algo de su niñez con ella.

* * *

_No podía entender como es que su madre era amiga de una familia de clase media, bueno no es que fuera pretencioso pero las reglas de gente acaudalada siempre habían sido estrictas según su abuelo, caminaba por el jardín de esa pequeña casa, contaba con seis años, sin embargo, ya era vestido como un niño mayor y los mocasines lo estaban matando, no tenía edad para usarlos pero su madre pensaba todo lo contrario, detuvo sus pasos al observar a una niña dormida sobre un árbol.  
_

_Bueno estaba recostada, era más pequeña que él, recordaba haberla visto en algunas ocasiones pero no sabía su nombre, al parecer estaba profundamente dormida, se acerco a paso calmado hasta donde se encontraba y sonrió levemente, su respiración era calmada, era hermosa a pesar de ser pequeña, inmediatamente sintio algo por ella, con su pequeña manita acaricio sus cabellos caobas, observo su rostro, sus labios eran pequeños pero de un color como de melón._

_Su madre besaba a su padre porque lo quería y no sabía porque pero él quería a esa niña, así que debía besarla, se acerco a sus labios y coloco los suyos sobre los de ella, la niña se removio y él llevo su manita a su cabello para acariciarlo, se separo de ese pequeño roce y sonrió, si en definitiva la quería porque ella sabía a fresa y ese era el sabor favorito de Atobe Keigo sin duda alguna, se acomodo a su lado y tomo asiento - Te quiero - murmuro para acomodar su cabeza sobre la de ella y cerrar los ojos... tenía sueño. _

* * *

Sonrió al recordar eso, Sakuno lo había descubierto dos años después y se había sonrojado de muerte, sin duda alguna el dejar a tu madre con tu pequeña amiga no era una buena idea porque la primera buscaría por todos los medios tratar de avergonzarte aunque ella lo llamaría viejos recuerdos, recordaba que ella casi no lo veía porque se moría de vergüenza, sin embargo, ella sentía lo mismo aunque no lo había identificado, eso era lo mejor que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para descubrirlo.

Sakuno seguía jugando con el animalito mientras reía, la observo verlo y sonreirle, con la mirada le decía que lo amaba y él con su mirada le decía lo mismo, no dudaba de ello en absoluto, el perrito beso su mejilla al parecer causando sus cosquillas porque cayo hacía atrás mientras reía levemente - Keigo - coloco su mirada sobre ella esperando a que continuara - Te amo - sonrió para levantarse de donde se encontraba y caminar hasta donde ella, se detuvo y la beso mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

Ella se acomodo entre sus piernas y coloco sus manos sobre su vientre abrazandola mpara recargar su mentón sobre su cabeza, observo al animalito acomodarse sobre sus piernas, si sin duda alguna cualquier persona se encariñaría muy rápido con ella.

* * *

_Tomo la mano de la pequeña niña de seis años, él ya contaba con ocho, era el cumpleaños de ella y en verdad quería darle algo especial, Sakuno parecía cansada y no era para menos pues llevavan una hora caminando es que simplemente su casa era demasiado grande y a donde la llevaba estaba lejos, detuvo sus pasos para colocarse en cuclillas - Sube - no vio su rostro pero podía jurar que ella se había sonrojado con tan solo esas palabras - ¿E-Eh? y su tartamudeo lo confirmaba en todo sentido. _

_- Vamos, de lo contrario no llegaremos - la escucho caminar hasta colocar sus manitas alrededor de su cuello, la tomo con cuidado de las piernas y se levanto para comenzar a caminar con ella, esquivo varias ramas de árboles para detenerse, por fin habían llegado, la ayudo a bajar y le cubrio los ojos con sus manitas, la coloco un poco más adelante y le hizo una señal a su mayordomo, la persona que lo había ayudado en todo esto y la que cuidaba siempre de él._

_Quito sus manos de sus ojos - Puedes abrir los ojos - ella hizo lo que le pidio mientras se colocaba a su lado y la tomaba de la mano, frente a ellos había un pequeño manantial con miles de flores blancas en el agua y por la pequeña cascada de este bajaban aún más, había una pequeña balsa así que la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a subir sobre esta para acercarla hacía él y comenzar a bailar, noto su sonrojo y sonrió porque él había causado eso - Mira - señalo hacía arriba observando que ella levantaba la mirada._

_Abrio los ojos asombrada ante el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, en uno de ellos se formo su nombre - Feliz cumpleaños Sakuno - la felicito este besando sus labios, la niña se escondio en su pecho mientras se aferraba a su espalda con sus manitas - G-Gracias - sonrió al escucharla tartamudear, los fuegos artificiales continuaron mientras él la conducía en ese baile._

* * *

- Mañana nos iremos - asintió ante el comentario de su prometida pues tenían que ir a Inglaterra con la familia de él para anunicar su compromiso, la observo separarse para levantarse y extenderle la mano, la miro con duda, sin embargo, aún así la tomo y ella comenzo a andar de la mano con él, la observo de espaldas, había crecido, había recordado cosas importantes de su niñez y para su suerte ella había estado en ella, podía haber estado solo pero ella siempre estuvo a su lado.

Nunca lo había abandonado y ahora comenzaban un nuevo viaje porque pronto serían esposos.

* * *

_La pequeña niña de diez años lo tomaba fuerte de la mano y es que n quería que él iniciara la escuela secudaria porque además de las clases practicaría tenis y eso reduciría considerablemente su tiempo para estar juntos - N-No vayas - pidio esta al borde de las lágrimas, las limpio con cuidado y beso su frente - Prometo que saldre rápido de las practicas y sere todo tuyo - la castaña nego con la cabeza, simplemente no quería que se fuera, sonrió para abrazarla y acercarse a su oído.  
_

_- Prometo que sere fuerte pero tú también tienes que serlo - se separo y ella asintió para besar sus labios suavemente, no se sonrojaba como antes pero si lo hacía - Nos vemos después Saku - asintió para abordar el auto, se acomodo en el asiento trasero y la observo desde el espejo retrovisor, estaba llorando mientras temblaba ligeramente - Detente - el chofer hizo caso, no podía creer lo que iba a hacer, ya escucharía las quejas de su madre después además era un genio no pasaba nada por perder el primer día de escuela._

_Bajo del auto y corrio hacía ella para abrazarla, la apreto más mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración - Estare contigo hoy... me debes una porque los demás estudiantes no conoceran a Ore-sama - la pequeña niña rió mientras se acercaba para besarla suavemente._

* * *

Su prometida se detuvo donde hace ya un tiempo él la había llevado y lo ayudo a subir a la pequeña balsa, abrio los ojos sorprendido mientras veía todo como él lo había planeado en su momento - Te amo - murmuro ella para besarlo, la amaba demasiado por eso se aferro a su espalda.. si definitivamente su niñez había sido perfecta y los recuerdos lo corroboraban en definitiva, empezaría un nuevo viaje y ella como siempre estaría a su lado, su niñez sin duda alguna había sido especial.

- También te amo - murmuro mientras comenzaba a llevarla al ritmo de esa melodía que hace tantos años habían bailado.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.  
**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Tenchou-Fliqpy, espero te guste y gracias por los reviews. Te deseo suerte en la escuela.**


	31. Entrevista

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva entrega de esta serie.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

No iría a esa estúpida entrevista, por supuesto que no, haría todo lo posible por no asistir, su madre estaba loca si pensaba que iría, sin embargo, aquí estaba, esperando a una chica tonta y adinerada, pero ella no era lo que esperaba, la conocía, era la chica que siempre iba detrás de Echizen... si definitivamente había sido la entrevista perfecta

* * *

**Entrevista  
**

Se levanto a paso calmado de la silla de su sala, camino con dirección a la puerta, no tenía nada más que hacer en esa habitación - No te atrevas a dejarme sola Keigo - sentencio su madre pero tan solo suspiro para ladear la cabeza y sonreirle ladinamente - Madre, no pienso ir - abrio la puerta y salio con rumbo a su habitación, en ocasiones como estas odiaba ser de una familia acaudalada, detuvo sus pasos al observar a su padre bajar las escaleras con paso calmado, al parecer tenía asuntos fuera de casa.

- Dile algo a tu hijo - su madre hizo acto de aparición, avanzo dos escalones hasta que sintio la mirada de su padre sobre su espalda, ladeo la cabeza esperando a que este le dijera algo tal y como había dicho su madre - Me han informado que la chica es hermosa, su familia tiene el mismo dinero que nosotros, irás y seras bueno con ella - sentencio este pasando de su madre, la observo con un poco de ira en sus ojos y continuo con su camino, por razones como estas odiaba a la su madre.

Cerro la puerta tras de si y camino con dirección a su cama, se dejo caer sobre esta con las manos en la cabeza, le dolía demasiado, por unos momentos penso que le explotaría o algo así pero no, dio media vuelta en la cama y termino cayendo en el piso, lo bueno es que este estaba digamos suave a petición pues cuando era niño se caía demasiado de la cama, no quería ir a esa entrevista porque odiaba a las tipas que iban, siempre querían estar pegadas a su persona.

Algunas casi querían besarlo y ni siquiera la conocían, eran unas locas en definitiva, no deseaba una novia o esposa así, deseaba alguien normal aunque sabía que en su mundo eso era imposible.

* * *

Sakuno caminaba como gato enjaulado en la cocina de la casa, su madre y su abuela sonreían entre ellas al verla de esa manera, parecía una tenura sin duda alguna - Sakuno, tranquila, es solo una entrevista - comento su madre y la chica la miro con cara de pocos amigas, no era una entrevista normal... ¡era una entrevista con Atobe Keigo!, había ocultado a todo el mundo que era de una familia acaudalada y ahora ese secreto saldría a la luz, sus amigos o bueno ellos la odiarían al enterarse.

No es que le importara si la odiaban porque ellos habían hecho cosas peores, pero ese no era el asunto en este momento - N-No quiero ir - sentencio la chica con un sonrojo enorme en sus mejillas - Saku, debes ir hija - casi imploro a su madre con la mirada el no ir pero de antemano sabía que tenía que ir, se llevo una mano a la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza, es que no era cualquier chico, era el ex capitán del Hiotey, alguien que con solo pasar era el centro de atención.

Atobe Keigo era el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer, seguro que en cuanto la viera se decepcionaría, porque ella a su lado no brillaba, era alguien normal si duda alguna - ¿Q-Qué me voy a poner? - pregunto ante la mirada de aceptación de su madre que la tomo de la mano para subir rumbo a su habitación, tenía que estar en definitiva hermosa.

* * *

El día había llegado, salio de la casa pues su cita era al medio día, su madre casi lo había arrastrado al auto, no es como si le quedara alguna opción, después de todo sus padres ya habían decidido, tan solo él fue capaz de decidir que llevar, era un atuendo normal, vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla color azul marino además de una camisa de manga corta de color blanco, encima de esta traía un suéter de color rojo con rayas blancas el cual llevaba arremangado hasta los codos.

Unos tenis grises con algunas franjas blancas, llevaba un reloj de oro blanco en la muñeca izquierda y su celular en la bolsa delantera del pantalón además de su cartera iba en el bolsillo trasero del mismo, se veía estupendo según su madre, aunque esta hubiera preferido que usara algo más formal, sin embargo, no pensaba darle el gusto en esta ocasión si tenía que ser sincero, miro las avenidas por las que transitaba el auto, estaban llenas en su totalidad de parejas, no era para menos pues era sábado.

Bajo del vehículo y camino al restaurant, de inmediato fue conducido a una mesa que estaba cerca de las ventanas, miro su reloj, eran las doce con quince minutos, esa chica estaba un poco atrasada, pidio una malteada para comenzar a beberla una vez llego, miro su reloj faltaban quince minutos para la una, una venita resalto en su ojo derecho, nadie dejaba esperando a Atobe Keigo, él las hacía esperar, esa mujer sin duda alguna era una chica que se daba a desear, ya la estaba odiando.

* * *

Bajo del vehículo con paso apresurado, se había quedado dormida y su madre no la había dejado en paz hasta que estuviera perfecta por lo que llegaba con una hora de retraso, observo al chico sentado, se veía visiblemente aburrido y no solo eso parecía enfadado, seguro que la odiaba, sintio unas tremendas ganas de regresar y tomar asiento pero un empleado la condujo a donde su acompañante la esperaba - Atobe-sama ha llegado Riuzaky-sama - el chico alzo la vista y abrio los ojos al verla.

Su mirada era demasiado penetrante, su bebida estaba frente a ella pero ni siquiera podía tomarla por el miedo a que se derramara, él no dejaba de mirarla, parecía estar analizandola o algo así, él no podía dejar de verla porque estaba hermosa la chica, vestía con una falda de olanes demasiado corta de color rosa, una blusa strapless de color blanca que se ceñía en su busto esta tenía un arreglo floral en el costado derecho, su cabello estaba ondulado y sujeto con una diadema de color rosa.

Sus zapatos eran de piso de color blanco con dos franjas rosas a los costados, tenía un pequeño bolso donde seguramente traía lo necesario, su vista estaba en la mesa como si esta fuera lo más interesante del mundo, la reconocía, era la chica que siempre estaba detrás de Echizen o algo así, la verdad es que con sus dos trenzas se veía algo tímida pero la chica frente a él tenía el candor de una mujer y la ternura de una niña, en sus labios lucía un brillo que los hacía ver apetitosos.

- Tranquila, no soy tan mala persona - comento este bebiendo un poco de malteada, observo la reacción de ella, se estaba mordiendo ligeramente el labio, al parecer no le había causado gracia la pequeña broma - S-Se que no es mala persona - sentencio esta ladeando la vista, sonrió levemente observando que ella huía de su mirada, al parecer la estaba incomodando un poco - Si lo deseas, no dire nada de esta entrevista - hablo de nueva cuenta mientras observaba a la gente pasar fuera del local.

- N-No importa - contesto ella y suspiro, en verdad que le incomodaba demasiado estar allí, se levanto y dejo la cuenta mientras miraba su reloj - Noto que te incomodo, lo lamento, le dire a mis padres que no salio como planeaban - él paso a su lado y sintio un vacío, no tenía ni la mínima idea del porque pero se levanto como impulsada por algo y lo detuvo por la mano, él ladeo la cabeza observandola con los ojos abiertos por esa reacción, Sakuno de inmediato bajo la vista, ella jamás había hecho eso.

- N-No se vaya - esas palabras lo hicieron feliz inexplicablemente, la tomo de la mano para comenzar a andar, salieron del local y él seguía conduciendola, no tenía ni idea pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba en su escuela, la chica no había replicado nada, sus guardias seguro que estaban buscandolos o lo más seguro era que por órdenes de sus madres les dejarían tener privacidad, con un movimiento rápido la tomo del mentón y poso sus labios sobre los de ella, la observo abrir los ojos y tensarse por su atrevimiento.

Instantes después ella correspondio gustosa y sonrió internamente por su reacción, se separo de ella y junto sus frentes - No me ire, pero no quiero que me dejes jamás - Sakuno asintió mientras él la besaba de nueva cuenta, sin embargo, en esta ocasión ambos buscaron más contacto pues él la sujeto de las caderas mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello, sin darse cuenta su mano estaba dentro de su blusa buscando el contacto con sus pechos mientras ella gemía levemente.

Se acerco a su cuello y lo beso de manera dulce - K-Kiego - ella suspiraba su nombre, sin embargo, fue ahí que se separo, no debía ir más de allí, Sakuno lo entendio por eso con sus dedos limpio el rastro de su brillo y le sonrió levemente - Pasaras el resto de la tarde en mi casa - Sakuno asintió para comenzar a andar de la mano de Atobe... si definitivamente había sido la entrevista perfecta, la observo, era más pequeña que él lo que le facilitaría el abrazarla y robarle algunos besos.

Era alguien de personalidad encantadora lo que haría más fácil el aprender a ser un tanto humilde, era dulce en todos los sentidos, si sin duda alguna era la entrevista perfecta porque ella sería su novia y no tenía ninguna duda de que sería su esposa en un momento dado, esperaba con ansias ese momento que quiza estaba demasiado cerca.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	32. Juguete

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva entrega. **

**De verdad espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Observo ese juguete mientras varias lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, él se marchaba a Inglaterra y ella se quedaba en Japón, le dolía demasiado el pecho, su corazón dolía, tenía que ir a despedirlo costara lo que costara, dejaría que él fuera feliz y ella buscaría su felicidad, él amaba el tenis, tan solo seguía su sueño... si definitivamente ese juguete era su recuerdo más preciado

* * *

**Juguete  
**

La miro desde donde se encontraba sentado - ¿No diras nada? - pregunto con una leve pizca de dolor, ella tan solo desvío la mirada, a ella le estaba costando más, él quería irse a Inglaterra porque quería aprender una nueva forma del tenis y ella no podía acompañarlo porque su familia no la dejaba, era una chica de 16 años, no podía decidir tan fácil como él lo estaba haciendo, no era justo lo que él estaba haciendo, era cruel de su parte al menos lo pensaba así - ¿Q-Qué quieres que d-diga? - pregunto ella como si nada.

- Eres mi novia, creo que debes acompañarme, dijiste que estarías conmigo siempre, estas rompiendo esa promesa - señalo Atobe mientras se colocaba de pie con un gesto un tanto cansada - N-No digas eso - pidio Sakuno al borde del llanto - ¡Entonces ven conmigo Sakuno! - grito tomandola de las manos para abrazarla desesperadamente - N-No puedo - contesto ella mientras varias lágrimas deslizaban por sus mejillas, era doloroso también para ella, él la solto y dio media vuelta.

- Al menos ven a despedirme, tengo clases - avanzo y ella se dejo de sostener del árbol, las piernas le fallaron y cayo al suelo mientras gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos, se llevo las manos al pecho mientras dejaba el llanto correr, sollozo aún más fuerte cuando él no regreso como lo haría normalmente, su corazón dolía, se estaba ahogando, le estaba costando decir que no, ella quería ir, deseaba estar a su lado costara lo que costara pero al parecer en esta ocasión no podía suceder lo que más deseaba.

- Sakuno - la llamo Shishido mientras la abrazaba, el equipo de él los había visto discutir, pensaban que él regresaría pero al parecer se habían equivocado al ver que este no regresaba, a Atobe jamás le había gustado verla llorar, seguramente él estaba en las mismas, se abrazo al castaño como si la vida se le fuera en ella mientras gritaba ahogadamente, no era justo, era demasiado injusto que él no se pusiera en sus zapatos, solo pensaba en si mismo, siempre lo hacía era egoísta, demasiado egoísta y aún así... lo amaba.

* * *

Detuvo sus pasos al estar lejos de ella, sabía que ella estaba llorando, lo sabía perfectamente, se sostuvo de la pared y después cayo, él no lloraba, jamás lo había hecho pero con ella siempre era diferente, sus emosiones se disparaban y le era imposible controlarse, por eso la amaba demasiado, dejo que las lágrimas salieran libremente mientras gritaba ahogadamente, era doloroso lo que les estaba sucediento, si bien era su decisión no era del todo su culpa, él estaba siguiendo su sueño.

Sin dudarlo siquiera él la seguiría a donde fuera, escucho pasos cerca, no se levanto, no tenía porque, las lágrimas no reflejaban debilidad, quiza antes si lo pensara pero ahora no - Atobe - escucho a Oshitari que se acomodo a su lado al colocarse en cuclillas - No pienso decirte nada, he visto todo, supongo que ella también esta sufriendo pero debes seguir adelante - señalo su amigo y furioso se levanto para sostenerlo del cuello de la camisa, estaba furioso, el comentario de su amigo no había sido presisamente de apoyo.

- ¿Seguir adelante? Si no es con ella no quiero, no vengas a decirme cosas como estas, ella es mi vida, punto - solto a su amigo mientras caminaba al sanitario más cercano, tenía que lavarse la cara pues tenía clases, Oshitari sonrió levemente, sus demás compañeros y él tendrían que hacer un milagro cuanto antes porque Atobe se marchaba mañana y si abordaba ese avión volvería como un maldito y francamente no le apetecía volver a ver esa actitud, porque tenía que admitir que le gustaba esta aura que Sakuno le proporcionaba.

Tomo el camino contrario con dirección a donde los demás los esperaban, tenían que darles un pequeño empujoncito.

* * *

Se encontraba en su cama recostada, era de noche, su vuelo partía a las ocho de la mañana de mañana, las lágrimas seguían saliendo, no había dejado de llorar tanto que tuvo que regresar a casa con ayuda de Shishido quien era su mejor amigo, su madre al verla tan solo suspiro, ella no estaba de acuerdo con el noviazgo que tenía con Atobe porque decía que este tan solo estaba jugando con ella, eso no era cierto, él jamás haría algo como eso, nadie lo conocía como ella lo hacía, Atobe era una gran persona.

Él era capaz de ayudar a cualquier persona, odiaba llamar la atención aunque todo mundo pensara lo contrario, le fascinaba comer helado en el parque mientras se recostaba en el pasto y se acomoda en sus piernas, podía dormirse donde fuera siempre y cuando ella estuviera a su lado, le encantaba dormir en la azotea de la escuela observando las nubes, tenía miedo de los perritos pero tenía uno de mascota solo por ella, tenía demasiadas cosas vergonzosas en su habitación pero las mostraba a cualquier persona.

Era una maravillosa persona, dio media vuelta en la cama y termino cayendo al suelo, no grito, su cuerpo no era capaz de sentirlo, al parecer el que él se marchara era dolor suficiente por el día de hoy, alzo la vista hacía su estante y se sorprendio al observar ese regalo que él le había dado, era un juguete para su hijo pues él quería que lo tuviera el primero, al principio se había molestado porque era demasiado costoso para considerar que un niño pudiera jugar con este, sin embargo, le había encantado.

Se levanto del piso y camino con dirección a donde el juguete se encontraba, era un cascanueces tallado en oro blanco, no era un jueguete y no podía considerarse uno pero él lo consideraba un juguete, quiza para él lo era, sin embargo, la música que sonaba podía ayudar a que el pequeño niño se durmiera, él había pensado en eso, durante la primera semana lo había llevado a la escuela y Atobe se dormía con tan solo escuchar la melodía, ella acariciaba su cabello y él dormía durante horas.

Lo tomo entre sus manos y dejo que las lágrimas descendieran por sus mejillas, tenía que ir a despedirse de él al aeropuerto.

* * *

Se encontraba en el aeropuerto, sus amigos no estaban con él como deberían pero no le importaba tanto al menos se esforzaba en pensar así, se llevo las manos al puente de la nariz, ella tampoco estaba, su vuelo partía en menos de veinte minutos, al parecer se iría sin despedirse, se acomodo en el asiento mientras cerraba los ojos, sintio que alguien se colocaba en frente así que abrio los ojos y la observo, sus ojos estaban hinchados, al parecer había estado llorando toda la noche por su partida.

Se levanto y la abrazo, ella se aferro a su espalda, sonrió levemente ante ese contacto, la apreto más contra si - No creo que tengan que despedirse - la solto ante las palabras de su amigo Oshitari que venía con los demás - Me voy y ella no puede ir, es obvio que me tengo que despedir - aseguro como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - Sakuno te acompañara, estas son sus maletas solo con lo necesario, seguro que tú puedes comprarle lo demás allá - aseguro Shishido colocando dos maletas frente a ellos.

Miro a sus amigos no entendiendo a que se referían, observo a su novia que estaba igual o peor que él - No entiendo - comento un tanto desesperado porque de verdad que no comprendía la situación - Sakuno estudiara allá en la misma escuela que tú, tú no pagaras sino nosotros bueno al menos nuestros padres, la directora ha dado su permiso y la madre de ella no ha podido negarse - comento Gakuto con una leve sonrisa, el rostro se les ilumino a los dos al escuchar eso, en verdad que sus amigos eran exceletes.

- He de suponer que sus padres se las cobraran - observo Atobe y sus compañeros movieron las manos en señal de que no importaba nada, porque así era, ambos eran sus amigos y siempre les ayudarían para no estar separados - Gracias - dijo mientras los abrazaba, les debía demasiado a estos - No hay de que - señalo Oshitari, la pequeña Sakuno los abrazo tímidamente lo que causo la risa de todos, Ootori se acerco a ella y le extendio una pequeña caja donde venía el juguete, sorprendida le sonrió.

- Era importante para ti - aseguro este besando su frente, se anuncio que los pasajeros con destino a Inglaterra debían abordar, la tomo de la mano al igual que a las maletas para caminar ante las despedidas con las manos de sus amigos, apreto más su mano mientras abordaban el avión, empezarían una nueva aventura.

* * *

Se acomodo en el asiento a su lado, casi no había nadie en primera clase, al parecer sus amigos habían pensado en que ambos estarían más comodos en esa clase, él ya estaba programado para ir en esta pero seguro ella, en definitiva les debía demasiado, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de ella que tomo la caja entre sus manos y de ella extrajo el juguete que su primer hijo tendría, se acerco para besar suavemente sus labios y se acomodo en sus piernas, ella acaricio su cabello mientras la melodía sonaba.

Ella estaba demasiado feliz por poder estar así con él, acaricio su cabello en un gesto de ternura mientras la música sonaba... si definitivamente ese juguete era su recuerdo más preciado además de ser el objeto más valioso que poseía, sin duda alguna su primer hijo sería sin duda afortunado.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	33. Otoño

**N/A**

**Una nueva entrega.  
**

**Espero les guste y gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Tenía que entrenar más si quería el cameponato Nacional, se acercaba el partido contra Seigaku, el jugaría contra Tezuka, estaba entusiasmado pero tenía demasiado miedo, el gran Atobe Keigo tenía miedo de jugar contra el capitán de esa escuela, no podía concentrarse, entonces la vio, estaba hermosa mientras tomaba una bebida bajo ese árbol de otoño... si definitivamente el otoño era su época favorita del año

* * *

**Otoño  
**

Tomo aire a grandes bocanadas, no podía más, su cuerpo no daba para más, le dolía la cabeza por la concentración que requería ese tiro, no sentía las piernas por eso se sostuvo del brazo de Shishido que lo miraba entre preocupado y enojado porque estaba apretandolo demasiado, su vista se nublo y tuvo que tomar asiento en el suelo de las canchas de tenis de su escuela, era casi de noche pero en definitiva no deseaba irse, no hasta estar por completo seguro que podría ganar ese partido.

- No deberías de exigirte demasiado Atobe - comento Oshitari mientras le extendía una botella de agua que de inmediato se llevo a los labios, le dolía demasiado la cabeza, su vista estaba levemente nublada - Estoy bien - trato de levantarse pero al parecer su cuerpo ya no respondía por suerte fue sujetado por Shishido que lo miraba como queriendolo matar - Vamos, te acompañamos al auto - era viernes así que podría descansar más tiempo del normal, aunque no descansaría del todo pues tenía que entrenar.

Abordo el vehículo siendo ayudado por sus compañeros que lo obligaron a descansar, sin embargo, hasta ellos sabían que no lo haría, no le gustaba hacerlo, tenía que entrenar con todo si quería siquiera aspirar a ese título, además el domingo tenía partido contra el Seigaku, ni siquiera se había acordado hasta este momento o al menos se esforzaba en aparentar que era así, no quería asistir, tenía miedo, demasiado miedo, se llevo una mano a la frente tratando de calmarse, estaba demasiado miedo.

Dejo escapar un suspiro para mirar por la ventana, la gente caminaba a paso calmado, al parecer la época del año daba a entender que podías descansar, a él personalmente no le gustaba mucho el otoño porque eso significaba que su madre estaría gritando por todo la mansión quien sabe que cosas de sus árboles traídos de una parte lejana, su padre casi no estaría en casa para no escuchar sus gritos lo que causaría que ella se molestara y lo demás que venía cuando una pareja peleaba.

Por razones como esas no tenía novia, las parejas caminaban tomadas de la mano, algunas iban abrigadas y unas un tanto veraniegas, en si podría decirse que el clima de otoño era templado, detuvo su vista en una pareja que estaba entre mitad abrigada y mitad veraniega, daban un toque lindo en ese paisaje, sonrió levemente al imaginarse así con su novia aunque no había conocido a la persona especial con quien deseara estar, dudaba encontrarla en su mundo, sin embargo, mantenía la esperanza.

Bajo del vehículo para caminar a casa, le dolía demasiado la cabeza, tan solo deseaba recostarse un poco no sin antes darse una ducha larga para relajar un poco los músculos.

* * *

Salía de su escuela, se sentía cansada además de triste, era imposible que eso fuera verdad pero no sonaba tan loco después de todo, ¿dolía?, mentiría si dijera que no, sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de sentirse triste, tenía que acompañar a sus senpais el domingo, doblo las esquina - ¡Sakuno! - detuvo sus pasos al escuchar su nombre, no quería hablar con nadie, había dormido en la biblioteca desde el receso y por eso había salido tarde porque se había disculpado con los profesores.

Además de que se tardo apuntando los deberes del día siguiente, observo a alguien corriendo a donde se encontraba y se sorprendio al ver a Kikumaru-senpai frente a ella, eso si que era una sorpresa - ¿S-Senpai? - este se veía visiblemente ajetreado además de que nunca la había llamado por su nombre, la llamaba "Saku-chan", sonrió levemente cuando este le sonrió - Los chicos acaban de salir de la práctica, vamos, come con nosotros - este la tomo de la mano pero se sujeto de la pared.

El chico la miro con una leve pizca de enfado - L-Lo siento, t-tengo que llegar a casa t-temprano - señalo esta soltandose suavemente del agarre, no quería verlos, no tenía demasiado valor como para verlos, es más ni siquiera tenía valor para asistir al día siguiente a la escuela - Vamos - la volvio a sujetar el chico pero ella esta vez lo aparto de un manotazo, al parecer nadie entendía su dolor, todos estaban felices por la noticia y nadie notaba su dolor, estaba harta, desde hace dos días era así.

Por Dios todos sabían de sus sentimientos hacía Ryoma y que él fuera novio de su mejor amiga Tomoka no ayudaba demasiado, sin embargo, nadie parecía darse cuenta de que ella no estaba cómoda con la situación, bajo la vista y apreto los puños, no debía llorar, no quería llorar, pero no lo logro... varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas mientras apretaba más los puños - ¡No quiero ir, no puedo, le pido que me deje en paz! ¡Ninguno de ustedes entiende lo que siento, estoy harta, no quiero verlos nunca más! - alzo la vista mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo.

Observo al equipo completo y a ellos observandola con una leve pizca de miedo y de compasión, apreto más su maletín y salio corriendo, no podía más, si se quedaba no podría más, ella jamás gritaba, tartamudeaba levemente pero al parecer en verdad no quería saber nada, siguio corriendo y no hizo caso del grito de Tomoka, le era imposible respirar pero no se detuvo, quería llegar a casa cuanto antes.

* * *

Se encontraba en el parque entrenando, ni siquiera sabía como había llegado allí pero seguía golpeando la pelota con demasiada fuerza, su tiro tenía que estar completo, tenía que ganarle a Tezuka lo que costara, no quería perder contra Tezuka, la pelota se impacto de lleno y suspiro, no, al parecer su tiro no estaría listo, camino hasta dejarse caer en una banca, estaba cansado y necesitaba una bebida, en ese momento algunas hojas de los árboles cayeron sobre él, el árbol gustaba de él.

Sonrió levemente ante ese pensamiento, nadie se resistía al gran Atobe Keigo, se recosto sobre la banca para levantarse, en verdad que le apetecía esa bebida cuanto antes, camino a paso calmado hasta que la observo, era una chica menor que él al menos daba esa imagen, estaba recostada en la banca mientras una mano cubría sus ojos, no había gente en el parque lo cual era un tanto raro, la chica tenía en su mano izquierda una bebida que estaba ún cerrada.

Detuvo sus pasos cerca de ella, se veía más pequeña en cuanto a estatura además de que su cabello era castaño pero lo observo mejor podía catalogarse como caoba, su piel parecía de porcelana, estaba vestida con un pescador de color café además de una blusa que tan solo dejaba ver que era de color blanco pues encima de esta tenía un suéter de color beige con una bufanda enreda en su cuello, de calzado tenía unos tenis, se podría decir que esa si era ropa para el otoño.

Algunas hojas estaban sobre su cuerpo dando una imagen un tanto encantadora y tierna, continuo con su camino para ir por su bebida y continuar con su entrenamiento pues en verdad que tenía que ganar ese partido.

* * *

Termino de practicar demasiado cansado, se había esforzado demasiado, detuvo sus pasos al observar a la misma chica pero esta vez sentada en la banca, era casi de noche pero las hojas de otoño seguían cayendo, ese árbol en verdad que terminaría por quedarse sin nada, la chica bebía con calma lo que parecía un chocolate, extrañamente quería conocerla, se detuvo frente a ella y coloco una bebida de leche con sabor a fresa, ella lo miro y se quedo asombrado sus ojos eran de color caoba o chocolate.

Ella lo miro con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras estiraba su manita para tomar la bebida - G-Gracias - sonrió mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, ya sabía quien era la chica - Te vas a resfriar si te quedas aquí Sakuno - era la nieta de la entrenadora del equipo con el que se enfrentaría el domingo, la niña rió suavemente mientras lo miraba - N-No creo que eso sea posible - apunto ella, él se levanto y la tomo de la mano, su auto esperaba por él, la llevaría a casa, detuvo sus pasos frente a este.

- Te llevo a casa - ella nego de inmediato y sonrió mientras la ayudaba a subir, no aceptaría un no por respuesta, la chica se acomodo en su asiento y él se recargo en su hombro, Sakuno no se quejo, extrañamente se sentía comoda con este, al final él termino recostado sobre sus piernas mientras el auto iba con cuidado pues había demasiado tráfico al parecer había habido un accidente, sin poder contenerse comenzo a acariciar su cabello con sumo cuidado, tenía un poco de frío pero el auto estaba calientito además el calor del cuerpo de él la calentaba demasiado.

Él se levanto y poso sus labios sobre los de ella, no la conocía pero sentía un cariño inmenso con apenas conocerla de diez minutos, Sakuno se quedo quieta mientras él aumentaba la intensidad del beso - ¿Vendrás a apoyarme? - pregunto este acomodandose de nueva cuenta en sus piernas mientras ella acariciaba nuevamente su cabello - S-Si - ambos estaban con solo conocerse de diez minutos, no era demasiado tiempo pero querían intentarlo, lo intentarían porque apesar de ser increíble sentían una conexión.

Por supuesto que ella iría porque lo apoyaría, quería ser algo más del gran Atobe Keigo, él se esforzaría por ganar ese partido porque quería dedicarselo a esa pequeña niña que con tan solo diez minutos se había robado su corazón... si definitivamente el otoño era su época favorita del año y deseaba pasar las demás estaciones con Sakuno porque había encontrado a su persona especial.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	34. Admiración

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva entrega de esta serie.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Lo observo entrenar, estaba muy concentrado en realizar su saque especial, al pareceren verdad quería ese título, sin duda alguna sentía una gran admiración por Keigo, eran novios y siempre había sentido que él era un gigante en cuanto al tenis se refería, admiraba por muchas razones a su novio y el como se esforzaba en el tenis era la principal sin duda alguna... si definitivamente siempre sentiría admiración por Keigo

* * *

**Admiración  
**

Se detuvo al verlo gritarle a sus compañeros para que corrieran más rápido, al parecer en verdad estaba tomando en serio su título de capitán cuanto antes no era necesario, sin embargo, al parecer en verdad queria ese título costara lo que costara - ¡Corre más rápido Gakuto! - le grito al pelicereza que tan solo murmuro algo para apretar el paso, sonrió levemente al verlos correr más rápido, todos deseaban ese campeonato, el Torne Nacional estaba en puerta y querían llevarselo.

Bajo los escalones para detenerse detrás de este, no era necesario que él corriera, todos sabían que él corría durante la mañana, tarde y noche, él era quien más deseaba ese campeonato, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas lo abrazo por el abdomen sintiendo su sorpresa - N-No deberías g-grtarles tanto, Keigo - comento ella mientras este reía suavemente, tomo sus manos entre las suyas para con un rápido movimiento invertir posiciones, tomo su mentón y la beso suavemente disfrutando del sabor a coco de sus labios.

- ¡Deja a tu novia y corre con nosotros, dejen de ser un par de tortolos! - grito Gakuto, él dejo de besarla y desvío su mirada a su amigo que corría más de prisa, al parecer al menos sabía lo que le pasaría por andar diciendo cosas como esas, Sakuno bajo la mirada mientras su sonrojo se intensificaba, sin duda alguna ese comentario le había afectado demasiado, de hecho cualquier comentario como ese le afectaba demasiado, era imposible para ella no sonrojarse cuando alguien hacía referencia a su relación.

- Correre con ellos y después te llevare a casa - asintió mientras tomaba en sus manos la chaqueta del club para verlo seguirle el paso a sus compañeros, lo observo de espaldas, su torso estaba más ancho lo que indicaba que sus músculos estaban más desarrollados que antes, su cabello había crecido más, sin duda alguna se había hecho más fuerte, ella había estado allí desde que había ganado ese partido contra Tezuka por suerte, porque hasta él sabía eso, no había ganado con su esfuerzo si no por suerte.

Su poder no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a Tezuka, su lesión había bajado el nivel del aludido, al principio no quizo notarlo y cuando abrio los ojos grito y golpeo la pelota de tenis con todas sus fuerzas, Sakuno había tenido que calmarlo para que dejara de hacer eso, Keigo había llorado en sus brazos, había entendido que tenía que crecer más y si no lo hacía él mismo se estaba frenando para estar al nivel de los mejores tenistas del mundo, sin embargo, él no quería estar a ese nivel, él tan solo deseaba superar a Tezuka, esa era su única meta.

Los chicos se detuvieron ante sus órdenes para dirigirse a beber agua de inmediato, él tomo asiento a su lado mientras le extendía una botella de agua - Gracias - soniró levemente para verlo beber, sin duda alguna era una mejor persona cada día por eso lo admiraba.

* * *

Caminaban con dirección a su casa, él la tomaba de la mano además de que tenía su mochila, él no dejaría que su novia cargara algo, por supuesto que no, de ninguna manera - El partido es este sábado, quiza no juegue contra él sino contra Echizen - comento y ella asintió apretando un poco más su mano, estaba bien, no había problema, ganaría, ella confiaba en que ganaría - T-Todo estara bien - él le sonrió levemente mientras ella abría la puerta de la casa, no era necesario preguntar si pasaría, él tan solo paso.

- ¿T-Te apetece algo? - pregunto y él nego con la cabeza, tan solo tomo asiento en un sofá para indicarle que tomara asiento a su lado, asintió mientras se sentaba y él se acomodaba en sus piernas, llevo sus manos a su cabello para acariciarlo en un gesto de ternura, él cerro los ojos, estaba demasiado cansado, no importaba que durmiera hasta tarde haciendo deberes con tal de que él durmiera, no le importaba que mañana tuviera que despertar temprano para ir a apoyarlo mientras corría, solo deseaba ver esa sonrisa en él.

No le importaba en lo más mínimo escuchar algunas quejas de su madre sobre que cada día llegaba más tarde o que cada día madrugaba más que el día anterior, solo deseaba apoyarlo en todo porque sin duda alguna Keigo lo valía.

* * *

Su despertador sono así que se levanto de inmediato para ducharse, salio a grandes prisa para comenzar a vestirse con el uniforme de su escuela, asistía a Seigaku pero desde hace mucho tiempo no apoyaba a esta escuela, apoyaba al Hiotey sin duda alguna, tomo su maletín además de dos bufandas pues hacía un poco de frío, bajo a la cocina para tomar los dos almuerzo preparados durante la noche después de terminar sus deberes, los acomodo para salir de su casa, su madre seguía dormida y no deseaba despertarla.

Camino a paso apresurado al parque donde desde hace tres meses él entrenaba con todo, no estaba lejos de su casa, al menos él había pensado en eso porque a su manera se preocupaba por ella, lo cual lo hacía más tierno de lo que ya era, detuvo sus pasos al verlo correr como siempre, dejo escapar un suspiro, no es que le molestara ir, para nada, sin embargo, le dolía un poco la cabeza por la charla que su madre le había dado durante la noche sobre cosas inúltiles porque así lo consideraba ella.

Su madre decía que cuando dejara de jugar la dejaría sin ningun miramiento, que se iría, que no le importarían sus sentimientos, si su madre estuviera enterada que desde hace tres meses era su prometida seguro la mataba pero no le importaba, solo usaba ese anillo en Hiotey, no es que escondiera la verdad sino que simplemente no deseaba dar de que hablar y él la respetaba, eso hacía que lo amara más que a nadie en el mundo, él se detuvo y camino a donde ella para besarla suavemente en los labios.

- No te hace bien dormir hasta tarde y venir durante la madrugada - comento él mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, ella tan solo suspiro para abrazarlo levemente - M-Mi deber es e-estar c-contigo - él rió suavemente mientras se colocaba frente a ella, Sakuno se subio sobre la banca para acomodar la bufanda a su alrededor pues vaya que hacía frío, lo beso en la frente mientras él la abrazaba escondiendo su rostro en su pecho como un niño pequeño, sonrió ante esa acción para abrazarlo más fuerte.

- Vamos, te llevare a la escuela - asintió para ser tomada de la mano por este y comenzar con el camino a su escuela donde los esperaba su limusina la cual lo llevaría a su escuela mientras ella iría a su salón de clases y dormiría un poco para después ir a Hiotey y estar con él de nueva cuenta.

* * *

El día había llegado, ella había estado con él desde la mañana apesar de los reclamos de su madre, no le habían importado para nada tan solo había salido de casa, ese día usaría el anillo y él se lo agradecía infinitamente - Me duele la cabeza - se quejo Gakuto ante la mirada de sus compañeros de que no hiciera bromas como esas, Keigo estaba demasiado tranquilo y eso la preocupaba un poco - Sakuno - la llamo y ella lo miro, se levanto de donde se encontraba sentada para seguirlo.

Sus compañeros tan solo seguían en lo suyo, detuvieron sus pasos en su habitación, sonrió al saber lo que él quería, se subio a la cama para acomodarse mientras él se subía igualmente y se acostaba sobre sus piernas, volvio a acariciar su cabello en un gesto de ternura - Gracias por usar el anillo - señalo él y ella rió suavemente - T-Tendras que d-decirle a mi m-madre - él asintió para cerrar los ojos mientras ella tarareaba una canción, no sabía pero siempre que estaba así con ella sentía una paz increíble y por eso la amaba.

Sakuno tarareaba una canción de cuna, si en definitiva no pensaba perder contra Echizen, de ninguna manera, todos contaban con él y no pensaba defraudarlos, por supuesto que no.

* * *

Varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas al verlo en un estado incociente y lo admirable era que se encontraba de pie como si fuera a devolver la pelota, sus amigos apretaban los puños por la impotencia, sin duda alguna merecía el respeto de los mismos, no se había rendido para nada, seguía luchando aunque su pelea ya hubiera terminado, limpio sus lágrimas mientras se abría paso entre la gente y mucho más rápido trato de pasar al ver lo que Echizen quería hacerle.

Se detuvo al verlo hablarle al chico que abrio los ojos sorprendido, tomo la rasuradora mientras cortaba un poco de su cabello - No pierdas, después de todo has vencido al rey - sin duda alguna sabía que esa era una de las razones por las que sentía admiración, porque aún sintiendose como se sentía era capaz de seguir con la frente en alto, lo observo avanzar a donde ella y tomarla de la mano para pasar de los demás, ella tan solo sonrió levemente mientras avanzaban, no dijo nada tan solo se dejo guiar.

Él detuvo sus pasos frente a un árbol y ella tomo asiento indicandole que se recostara, así lo hizo y ella comenzo a acariciar su cabello, observo varias lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio - Perdón, no he logrado ganar - aseguro él y ella tan solo aparto su mano para besarlo en la frente mientras le sonreía - Ganaras el Torneo de Preparatorias, te haras más fuerte, estoy segura de ello además tú equipo confía en ti - señalo a la derecha donde estaban todos sus compañeros.

Lo observo levantarse - ¡Seguimos entre los mejores ocho, vamos a casa con la cabeza en alto! - grito este y ella sonrió desde donde se encontraba sentada... si definitivamente siempre sentiría admiración por Keigo porque aún cuando el dolor lo estuviera invadiendo nunca dejaría de tener esa sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro, también por eso lo amaba como lo amaba.

* * *

**N/a  
**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	35. Castigo

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva entrega. **

**De verdad espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

La observo con una leve sonrisa, al parecer se habia portado mal en su clase y por ende había terminado con un castigo de esa manera, se veía algo linda de esa manera, le causaba gracia la manera en que murmuraba cosas intangibles porque no lograba cargar el bote de basura y él como buen caballero que era tenía que ayudarla... si definitivamente había sido el castigo perfecto

* * *

**Castigo  
**

La miro desde su salón, se veía graciosa mientras bajaba las escaleras cargando el bote de basura seguramente donde se encontraba en contenido de más salones, sonrió levemente mientras casi tropezaba al tratar de medio cargarlo - Atobe-san - dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio observo a su profesor que lo miraba al parecer esperando una respuesta, se levanto de su asiento para tomar el plumón y responder el ejercicio, no era necesario prestar atención del todo pues esos temas los sabía de memoria.

Camino de regreso a su asiento para mirar por la ventana pero la chica ya no estaba, el timbre del receso sonó así que se levanto para salir de la estancia, tan solo deseaba descansar debajo de un árbol para sentir los rayos del sol sobre su cuerpo - ¿No vas con nosotros? - pregunto Oshitari y nego con la cabeza, tan solo continuo con su camino, sin embargo, compro un jugo para dirigirse a su recinto sangrado al menos así lo llamaba él - Maldita sea - se detuvo antes de llegar a donde dormiría.

Observo a la ayudante de su equipo arrastrando el mismo bote, jamás había pensado que ella hablara de esa manera pero suponía que por el cansancio estaba en sus límites - Riuzaky, me da risa verte de esa manera, la próxima vez te aventare más globos de agua - ladeo la cabeza observando a dos chicos que se encontraban frente a ella riendo, la chica tan solo trato de continuar con su camino pero estos no se lo permitieron al tomarla del brazo provocando que el bote casi cayera.

Las tres personas lo miraron, los chicos con miedo y la pequeña niña con un sonrojo en sus mejillas - No deberían de molestar a una dama - aseguro liberando del agarre a la chica para comenzar a caminar con el bote, se detuvo una vez estuvieron alejados de ellos - G-Gracias A-Atobe-san - agradecio ella con una reverencia, cuando alzo la mirada la observo bien, su cabello estaba desaliñado, sus mejillas sonrosadas mientras sus labios se encontraban entre abiertos seguramente por el cansancio.

- De nada, ¿si quieres pued...? - no termino de formular la pregunta cuando varias chicas se abalanzaron sobre él así que salio corriendo dejando a la chica allí, odiaba a esas tipas, siempre lo molestaban durante la hora del almuerzo y hoy no había sido la excepción.

* * *

Observo corriendo al capitán del equipo de tenis de la preparatoria a la que asistía mientras varias chicas corrían detrás suyo, sonrió levemente mientras tomaba de nueva cuenta el bote y comenzaba con su camino, todo era culpa de sus compañeros por que la estaban molestando con globos de agua en su desesperación había tomado el bote de basura y se los había tratado de vaciar, sin embargo, este rodo por el piso causando un gran estropicio y para su suerte el prefecto había visto la escena.

A causa de eso había obtenido una reprimenda y un castigo como este, detuvo sus pasos en una aula para vaciar el contenido, era el penúltimo salón y solo faltaría llevar el bote a los contenedores para terminar con su castigo, le había quedado bien en claro que no tenía que hacer de nuevo cosas como esas y lo haría desde ese momento, observo al equipo de tenis caminando hacía donde ella se encontraba así que trato de esconderse pero lo único que ocasiono fue que tropezara con algo.

Se llevo la mano a los labios, le dolía la muñeca derecha horriblemente - ¡Saku-chan, ¿estás bien?! - grito Jirou corriendo en su auxilio, trato de levantarse pero le era imposible, este la cargo entre sus brazos para caminar con drección a la enfermería, muchas chicas que pasaban por allí la miraban con envidia porque estaba siendo acompañada por los más guapos del instintuto pero solo eran amigos, su corazón ya le pertenecía a una persona - ¿Por qué estabas cargando el bote? - pregunto Gakuto y bajo la mirada.

- U-Unos chicos me m-molestaban aventandome g-globos de agua y t-termine arrojandole el b-bote de basura, pero este rodo por el piso y el prefecto me castigo - sus amigos rieron suavemente para entrar a la enfermería - La próxima vez que alguien te moleste habla con nosotros, sabes que somos amigos, no permitiremos que te hagan daño - asintió ante las palabras de estos mientras la enfermera se disponía a atender su herida.

* * *

Casi termina su castigo, solo estaba arrastrando el bote con dirección a los contenedores, detuvo sus pasos cuando llego a este y lo alzo pero su mano dolio y cuando penso que el bote caería provocando un estropicio este fue sujetado por alguien más que lo vacío para depositarlo a un lado - ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Atobe y ella asintió con la cabeza, este la sujeto suavemente de la mano para llevarla a un lado, había notado que su muñeca estaba más hinchada, no estaba bien y Sakuno debía de sentirlo.

Entraron al baño de chicas por suerte no había nadie - N-No debería de estar aquí - señalo ella y él rió suavemente mientras quitaba la venda para colocarla bajo el agua fría, ella se mordio ligeramente el labio porque si que le dolía - Cuando se trata de ti, no puedo estar quieto, no me importa el lugar donde estes si me necesitas estare contigo - aseguro este acercandose a sus labios, cerro los ojos de inmediato mientras apretaba los puños, sería su primer beso, el chico se detuvo a unos centímetros y se separo de ella.

- Te colocare la venda - tomo su mano con cuidado para disponerse a colocar la venda bien su muñeca, ella tan solo lo miro, se notaba en su mirada que estaba un tanto triste porque ella no se había dejado besar, alejo su mano y se acerco a sus labios pero justo cuando lo iba a besar se sonrojo demasiado mientras bajaba el rostro sonrojada al máximo, él tan solo rió para tomarla del mentón y besarla suavemente... si definitivamente había sido el castigo perfecto porque había terminado en esto.

Ese beso removio sus sentimientos y buscaron más contacto pues ella tímidamente coloco sus manos en su cuello mientras él la tomaba de la cintura, se separaron por falta de aire y él junto su frente con la de ella - Te quiero - murmuro para besarla de nueva cuenta, Sakuno sonrió, la persona a la que le pertenecía su corazón la quería y estaba segura de que algún día la amaría, deseaba que este llegara cuanto antes si era sincera, él estaba feliz porque Sakuno le correspondía y no la dejaría ir jamás.

No pensaba permitir que alguien la tocara de nueva cuenta, la defendería de todo y de todos, ella era suya y él era suyo sin duda alguna.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	36. Motivación

**N/A**

**Una nueva entrega.  
**

**Espero les guste y gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Sonrió al escuchar esas rumores, muchos de ellos decían que la motivación que tenía para ganar el Torneo Nacional era porque deseaba vencer a Tezuka o porque su padre le había prometido un barco hecho de oro si ganaba el torneo, eso era un tanto absurdo pero no desmentiría nada, él y su equipo sabían que solo tenía una motivación, era ella sin duda alguna, solo ella... si definitivamente Sakuno era su única motivación

* * *

**Motivación  
**

Tomo aire mientras se mantenía a la par con sus compañeros, en verdad que todo mundo se estaba esforzando por estar en las mejores condiciones para los partidos contra Seigaku, se detuvo para sujetarse de algo, estaba demasiado cansado pero no podía darse el lujo de juguetear cuando sus compañeros estaban dando todo, era el capitán, su deber era ser mejor que ellos y no peor, respiro profundamente mientras les daba alcance, no pensaba quedarse atrás, ese no era su estilo después de todo.

Ladeo un poco la cabeza observando a su novia Sakuno que se encontraba sentada mientras bebía algo, sin duda alguna era una belleza, había crecido, ya no era esa niña que siempre se dejaba llevar por los demás, la niña que siempre se mordía el labio para no llorar, la que prefería guardarse las cosas para no lastimar a las personas, sus trenzas habían quedado atrás, llevaba el cabello suelto y acairelado con un prendedor tan solo sujetando el fleco que en algunas ocasiones no le permitía ver.

Siempre era tímida a la hora de vestirse, sin embargo, ahora que asistía a la secundaria usaba el uniforme como todas aunque la falda dejaba ver sus piernas largas y torneadas, además de que la camisa del uniforme hacía notar considerablemente sus pechos sin contar con que esta dejaba ver su esbelta figura, lo bueno es que todo mundo sabía que ella era su novia así que nadie la miraba a menos que desearan terminar en el hospital durante dos semanas, suspiro un poco mientras se anunciaba la última vuelta.

La observo dejar la bebida a un lado mientras se levantaba de donde se encontraba sentada, detuvo sus pasos cuando termino la carrera y camino hasta donde sentarse donde ella se encontraba hace no mucho, sintio que alguien colocaba una tolla en su cabeza además de colocar una botella de agua frente a su rostro, no hacía falta exaltarse sabía perfectamente quien era esa persona, ese perfume solo era de ella y de nadie más, sonrió levemente para tomar la botella de agua mientras ella aún seguía abrazada a su cuello.

- Buen trabajo - murmuro para separarse y sentarse a su lado, ladeo la cabeza para sonreirle y tomar su mano - Ire a cambiarme y te llevare a casa - ella asintió mientras lo veía caminar al vestidor con su equipo detrás, tomo su bolso sacando tres tópers dejando ver su contenido, eran limones con miel para los demás, observo a varias compañeras verla junto con varios compañeros, al parecer había un nuevo rumor sobre su relación con Keigo - Sakuno-san - miro a una de sus compañeras de clase visiblemente nerviosa.

- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto observando a la chica, antes era nerviosa y tartamudeaba, sin embargo, ahora era demasiado segura y no dejaría de serlo mientras Keigo estuviera a su lado - N-No... tan solo... - la chica alzo la mirada y observo a los titulares caminando a donde se encontraban así que salio corriendo de allí mientras ella tan solo suspiraba - ¡Limones con miel! - observo a Jirou correr a donde se encontraba para tomar un recipiento y tomar uno mientras decía algunas cosas que nadie entendía.

- Gracias - le agradecio Oshitari mientras se llevaba uno a la boca, Keigo se sento a su lado esperando algo y ella tomo su bolso para extraer un recipiente con un flan en forma de corazón decorado con fresas, este sonrió mientras tomaba la cuchara para probar el postre, era su favorito sin duda alguna y el que ella fuera una experta en la cocina le fascinaba porque podía comer demasiados de esos sin ninguna queja por parte de su novia.

* * *

Caminaban con dirección a su casa, los demás se habían despedido poco a poco, después de todo cada uno vivía en diferente lugar, la observo caminando de su mano, era más pequeña que él y eso le encantaba - Alza la vista de lo contrario podrías caerte - comento este escuchando su suave risa para que ella lo mirara y negara con la cabeza - Si caigo, tú me levantas - aseguro ella con una sonrisa mientras daban media vuelta, casi llegaban a su destino y tendrían que separarse, el momento más odiado por ambos sin duda alguna.

- ¿Te preocupa algo? - pregunto este mientras ella negaba para segundos después suspirar un poco - No deseo que pierdas contra Seigaku, no quiero verte mal, pero... si pierdes... - él no la dejo terminar para atraerla hacía si y abrazarla fuertemente, ella abrio los ojos asombrada ante ese acto, se quedo quieta mientras él se escondía en el hueco de su cuello, ambos lo sabían, tenía tanto miedo de perder contra Echizen que se estaba forzando a ser más fuerte que cualquiera para aspirar a ese título.

- Tengo tanto miedo... necesito de ti - murmuro este y ella lo separo para tomarlo del mentón, tímidamente se acerco a sus labios y lo beso suavemente en los labios mientras que él aumento la intensidad del beso, Sakuno no se quejo tan solo se sostuvo de su mano de lo contrario caería, siempre que él la besaba de esa manera sentía que las piernas le fallaban y él tenía que sostenerla, Keigo se separo y junto su frente con la de ella - Estare contigo ese día, lo prometo - sonrió levemente para tomarla de la mano y continuar con su camino.

* * *

El receso había llegado en su siguiente día de clases, le dolía un poco la cabeza porque no había logrado concentrarse en su clase y había terminado un poco harto de los ejercicios que el profesor había escrito en el pizarrón, Sakuno estaba en la biblioteca así que se verían en las canchas de tenis para almorzar juntos, en momentos como estos odiaba que su novia fuera la presidenta de su clase pero a ella le encantaba así que no podía quejarse para nada, observo a varios chicos fuera del sanitario para hombres murmurando algo.

- ¿Cuál sera la motivación de Atobe? - pregunto uno y se recargo en la pared, al parecer estaban tan concentrados en su chisme que no habían notado su presencia, sonrió levemente ante la pregunta hecho por un chico, era bien sabido que miles de sus compañeros deseaban verlo derrotado, harían cualquier cosa para verlo casi llorar, muchos deseaban su puesto, deseaban la corona de Rey que portaba a como de lugar, sin embargo, aunque supieran su motivación no podían acercarse a ella, no lo permitiría.

- Yo pienso que es el dinero y la fama, por eso desea ganar el Torneo - argumento otro compañero, dinero ya tenía y fama igual, ningua de ellas era su motivación - A un lado - todos lo miraron con miedo para salir corriendo despavoridos, al parecer en verdad si que daba miedo, camino a los sanitarios para adentrarse en estos, necesitaba despertar cuanto antes.

* * *

Detuvo sus pasos al verla sentada donde habían quedado, estaba leyendo algo al parecer, tomo asiento a su lado y ella se acomodo a manera de que lograra recostarse sobre sus piernas, ella comenzo a acariciarle el cabello mientras cerraba los ojos, tenía demasiado sueño, Sakuno era su motivación, desde que la había conocido había quedado prendado de ella, sonrión internamente cuando se le había declarado, sus compañeros no dejaron de reirse de él durante dos semanas hasta que aumento su entrenamiento.

La había citado en su salón de clases asegurandose que nadie los interrumpiría y se le había declarado diciendole "Quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos", ella se sonrojo de inmediato mientras salía corriendo de su salón diciendole que no, por suerte había aclarado sus intenciones y ella había aceptado, después de todo también lo amaba como él lo hacía, siempre estaba para él y jamás dejaría de estarlo, había conocido a su familia para pedir su mano porque apesar de su corta edad deseaba casarse con ella.

La amaba más que a su vida y si ella se iba moriría, la necesitaba porque Sakuno era para él, solo de él, es por eso que se esforzaba demasiado en lo que hacía porque quería ser digno de ella, no deseaba perder contra Seigaku, deseaba ganar y levantar ese título, por ella, solo por ella.

* * *

Abrio los ojos al sentir la brisa, escucho un timbre, miro su reloj, las clases habían terminado, ella no lo había despertado, la observo recostada sobre el árbol al parecer durmiendo, en verdad que era única... si definitivamente Sakuno era su única motivación, se levanto con cuidado para cargarla en brazos y comenzar a andar con ella, la llevaría a su casa y durante la noche la llevaría a la suya, desprendía demasiado calor, era un ángel, mañana entrenaría lo doble pero no quería dejar de verla dormir.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.  
**

**Gracias por leer.**


	37. Muñeca

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva entrega de esta serie.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Sakuno era una niña hermosa sin duda alguna, le encantaba todo tipo de juguetes pero sobre todo esa muñeca que no dejaba que nadie tocara, era un regalo de él que le había dado cuando eran niños, si alguien osaba ponerle un dedo encima lo mataría seguramente, sin embargo, ahora que Gakuto había tirado chocolate sobre ella se estaba haciendo la fuerte y eso le dolía porque su compañero era el causante de su dolor... si definitivamente esa muñeca era demasiado valiosa para ambos

* * *

**Muñeca  
**

Se detuvo al verla gritarle que no debía ir más allá de los límites establecidos de su habitación - Vamos, quiero jugar más - jamás se comportaba como un niño pequeño pero es que le era inevitable comportarse cuando se trataba de ella porque lo único que deseaba era estar siempre a su lado riendo, justo como ahora pero ella tan solo lo miraba levemente furiosa por casi tirar esa muñeca, la observo salir de la habitación a contestar el teléfono así que dio media vuelta observando esa muñeca, la cual atesoraba demasiado.

- No puedo creer que aun tenga esto - murmuro el chico escuchando una risa traviesa detrás de si - La tengo porque tú me la regalaste - aseguro ella despojandolo de la misma para volver a colocarla en su mismo lugar - Sin embargo, la cuidas demasiado - aseguro este con una leve sonrisa mientras se colocaba detrás de Sakuno para tomarla por las caderas sintiendo su leve temblor - ¿Q-Qué haces? - pregunto esta mientras trataba de librarse pero él la sujeto un poco más fuerte acomodandose en el hueco de su cuello.

- Quedate así - pidio este mientras caminaban a la cama para recostarse con ella, estaba levemente cansado porque había entrenado demasiado con sus compañeros y él había sido quien había terminado más cansado puesto que su entrenador en verdad no le tenía ninguna piedad, en momentos como estos odiaba ser el Rey pero no dejaría para nada ese puesto, era suyo y siempre lo cuidaría costara lo que costara - S-Si - contesto ella mientras él se acomodaba en su pecho como niño pequeño, sus latidos se hicieron pausados poco a poco.

Sakuno desvío un poco la mirada a esa muñeca, le encantaba demasiado porque su novio se la había regalado cuando contaba con siete años y él con nueve, no había sido por su cumpleaños sino porque le había prometido algo, aunque quiza él ya no lo recordaba.

* * *

_Algunas niñas de la escuela la habían molestado diciendo cosas como que parecía una muñeca y que si era acaudalada porque asistía a una escuela como aquella, en primera no parecía una muñeca al menos ella no lo pensaba así y en segunda no era acaudalada, aunque todas las personas se hacían esa idea porque tenía como amigo al gran Atobe Kiego, heredero de un gran emporio, sus padres eran considerados mucho más que nobles, ella no tenía tanto dinero, era de clase media así que por eso asistía a esa escuela.  
_

_Abrio la puerta de la casa, sabía que no había nadie así que camino a su habitación para cerrar la puerta con llave, los niños podían ser crueles y con ella lo estaban siendo, siempre le jalaban el cabello o le hacían burla sobre sus ojos, varias lágrimas se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas y no las detuvo, era odiosa la escuela, no quería volver, quería quedarse en casa para siempre, no deseaba que le hicieran más burla sobre su aspecto, era lo que más odiaba._

_No había salido de su habitación para nada, su madre estaba preocupada pero ella no abriría la puerta en lo absoluto, no quería que nadie la viera con los ojos llorosos, su padre siempre decía que tenía que ser fuerte y no quería defraudarlo aunque ya lo estaba haciendo, sentía un nudo en la garganta terrible, se escucharon algunos toquidos en su puerta pero tan solo se abrazo más a sus rodillas, era de noche, lo sabía porque su ventana estaba abierta por lo que entraba una leve brisa - Sakuno - de inmediato alzo la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Keigo._

_- Abre - pidio este pero ella nego con la cabeza, no lo haría, no deseaba que la viera así, en un estado tan lamentable, tan solo tenía siete años y ya estaba aprendiendo a odiar a todo el mundo - N-No quiero - le contesto a su amigo porque sabía que él escucharía lo que había dicho - Si esa es tu respuesta Ore-sama se marchara y no volverla jamás - aseguro este, escucho algunos pasos y se levanto de inmediato para abrir la puerta abriendo los ojos asombrada de verlo allí de pie, al parecer había sido una trampa._

_Trato de cerrar la puerta pero le fue imposible porque este tenía más fuerza, él cerro detrás de si y le revolvio el cabello con una suave risa - ¿Te ha pasado algo malo? - pregunto este caminando a su cama para tomar asiento sobre esta haciendo un ademán para que ella tomara asiento a su lado - L-Los niños me molestan... dicen que soy una muñeca - Keigo la observo, pues si parecía una porque sus ojos eran grandes, no tenía pecas en las mejillas pero estan siempre estaba teñidas de un leve carmesí además su cabello estaba acairelado._

_- Pero si eres una muñeca - aseguro este como si nada observando que los ojos de ella se empañaban más, de inmediato se arrepintio por lo que dijo y antes de que ella comenzar a llorar coloco una bolsa delante de sus ojos - ¿Q-Qué es? - pregunto la pequeña niña tomando entre sus manitas la bolsa para extraer de esta una caja que tenía un moño blanco - Es un regalo, te he dado miles no tienes porque sorprenderte - aseguro el niño con una leve sonrisa observando el leve sonrojo de la niña que comenzo a quitar el moño con cuidado.  
_

_Abrio los ojos asombrada al observar una muñeca, de ojos grandes de color verde claro, su cabello estaba acairelado y tenía una rosa del lado izquierdo, tenía pecas en las mejillas, un vestido floreado además de unos zapatitos blancos, iba a decirle tres verdades por ese regalo cuando este coloco sus labios sobre los suyos, era su primer beso y se lo estaba dando Keigo, este se separo de ella y la abrazo, se quedo quieta - Cuando cumplas 18 años seras mi esposa, así que no te enamores de nadie más que de mi, prometo que te hare feliz Sakuno - aseguro este._

_Sonrió levemente mientras este se acomodaba en su pecho, ella era la niña pequeña pero él lo parecía más, desde ese día había cuidado esa muñeca con su vida, no dejaba que nadie le hiciera algo, no dejaba que nadie la tocara si quiera._

* * *

Los compañeros de él habían venido a su casa así que estaban en su cuarto, había prometido prepararles algo y ellos deseaban conocer el ambiente de la habitación de la novia de su capitán, se escuchaba que estaban peleando o algo así, no le importaría si rompían algo pero estaba preocupada por su muñeca, Keigo tomo entre sus manos el té pues ellos querían más excepto Gakuto que no había terminado de beber el suyo, él subio primero mientras ella partía el pastel para las visitas.

Atobe abrio la puerta y observo a Gakuto con algo detrás de la espalda, de inmediato dirigio su vista a la muñeca de su novia y no estaba allí, dejo la bandeja y tomo la muñeca entre sus manos, maldijo de inmediato - Le pedire disculpas de inmediato - aseguro el pelicereza tomando entre sus manos la muñeca - Aquí esta el pos... - su novia no termino de hablar al ver el objeto que más deseaba en las manos del compañero de su novio bañado en té, de inmediato Oshitari tomo la bandeja y la deposito sobre la mesa.

- Sakuno - la llamo pero ella tan solo sonrió levemente - Me duele la cabeza, lamento esto pero quiero estar sola - de inmediato tomaron sus cosas para salir de allí haciendo una reverencia rápida - Sak... - ella nego con la cabeza, al parecer tampoco deseaba verlo a él - Por favor quiero estar sola - tomo sus cosas y salio de allí, ella quería estar sola y tan solo deseaba que su dolor no aumentara más.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde el accidente y ella no había asistido a la escuela, su madre estaba preocupada porque no dejaba a nadie entrar a su habitación, así que camino por las escaleras hasta detenerse en su puerta, toco pero ella no abrio - Abre - hablo y no escucho nada, tan solo el ruido del colchón, era claro que ella no iba a abrir - Vete - le contesto ella, retrocedio sobre sus pasos y abrio la puerta con una patada, de inmediato su novia se levanto no creyendo lo que había hecho.

- ¡Keigo! - le reclamo furiosa pero él tan solo coloco una bolsa delante de sus ojos, ella la tomo y camino a la cama para que su novia tomara asiento a su lado, tan solo sonrió levemente, extrajo una caja con un moño blanco, con movimientos pausados abrio la caja encontrandose con una muñeca idéntica a la que tenía, antes de que ella dijera algo la beso suavemente, se separo de ella instantes después y la abrazo - Quiero que seas mi esposa, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, no llores nunca más, prometí que te haría feliz y lo hare - Sakuno se separo de él con una leve sonrisa.

- Q-Quiero ser tu esposa - aseguro ella mientras abrazaba la muñeca... si definitivamente esa muñeca era demasiado valiosa para ambos, no había olvidado la promesa porque desde que la había conocido ella estaba destinada a ser suya sin duda alguna, la beso nuevamente, la amaba demasiado y no deseaba verla llorar de nueva cuenta por eso Gakuto llevaba tres días corriendo el triple que los demás pero ella no se enteraría de eso, sonrió, sin duda alguna siempre la protegería de todo.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
